Pokemon World Our World Crossover 3: Saviours
by Yami Marik 01
Summary: The final confrontation between good and evil. Read and see the heroes take on the most dangerous villains that ever walked upon the Earth and Pokemon World. The journey ends here. Rated M for death themes and violence
1. The Day after Tommorow

**It's time for the final crossover story where some old heroes shall return from the first one but that won't happen till the next chapter. Now let's see what happened to us after we were crystallized. Rated M just to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

It has been 100 years since the heroes were frozen into crystal like statues. Suddenly we started to feel normal again as the crystal wore away. In front of us we saw Sevana who looked like an old grandma with grey clothes, bad back and wrinkly skin but we could tell it was her.

"Ahh what? Sevana? Jeez you look a lot older" Tanner said.

"What happened to us?" Kira wondered.

"It has been a long time heroes" Sevana told us.

"What do mean 'it has been a long time' how long were we frozen?" Ash asked.

"Guys it has been…100 years" Sevana answered.

"WHAT!!!" we all yelled.

"You are all still in the Ruins of Time and as you can see it is pretty crumbled up, come follow me I will explain what happened to you on the way to getting out of this place" Sevana said.

"Can't you just teleport us?" Danny asked.

"I have lost many of my powers as I have gotten older, but to the point when I teleported you guys to the Ruins of Time after you beat Hexxus I sensed an evil presence so I decided to leave you there for a few minutes just so I could see what it was. What happened to you was the Ruins of Time had a bit of a…malfunction. Something happened to it, I think it was overused so that's why it decided to freeze you all to stop you from going again which will create a time portal that will suck up everything in this world" Sevana explained.

"Well you should have told us that 100 YEARS AGO!!!" Tanner yelled getting cross.

"Sorry I didn't know at the time and I just figured out how to set you free without killing you all. But it doesn't even matter if you are all free it's too late, too late" Sevana said.

"Too late for what?" I asked.

"Two years after you were frozen a dark force attacked the Earth with devastating results, he calls himself the God of Destruction. Not even I could stop him; I haven't even seen what he looks like yet since his minions were too powerful. In a month almost the entire Earth population was wiped out. The Pokémon World also suffered a same fate; it wasn't long before there was no one left except me. I have tried countless times to fight this dark force but I can never win so I spent all these years trying to get you all out and fighting the evil. But I guess now it doesn't matter if you are free because like I said he or she has grown too strong even for you" Sevana explained.

"Can you take us to any city in this Pokémon World?" May asked.

"Alright I will try my best maybe I can use some energy to try and teleport" Sevana replied.

Sevana concentrated her energy and it seems she had a little luck as we disappeared and reappeared to a city. All of our faces turned to fear and sorrow as we saw the city burning in red flames. We could hear creepy roars and many dark shadows were all over the wall. Red eyes were hiding in the flames, the sight creped us out so much. Then May started to cry heavily when she saw a sign of what city this is: Petalburg City. I hugged May close as she cried for the loss of her family.

"I think you all have the picture, now let me explain why I bothered to set you all free, the Ruins of Time can be used again since it has been a very long time since it was used so my plan is that you all go back in time two years after you were all frozen. Since there can't be two of the same person existing in that time your frozen selves will disappear and it will be like your frozen self in that time never happened or existed" Sevana told us.

"So it's like we never were frozen so that means we would be two years older when we go back" I tried to make sure I understood her.

"Correct, I don't want this future to happen so if you can fix all the problems back then, then this future shall never happen. I want you all to find out who is responsible for this and defeat him or her. I suggest you team up with your old buddies, Kelli, Storm and Jessica. They may be able to help out" Sevana said.

"Alright Sevana we will do it" Brock told her.

The gang high fived each other, since the heroes have returned after 100 years and we were so excited to this new challenge, we also pictured that this may be the last adventure. So Sevana with a little more strength teleported us back to the Ruins of Time and wished us luck. She put in the time for us, we waved goodbye as we left the future. When we came back to the time two years after we were frozen, we saw our frozen selves disappear. We also looked at each other and saw we looked a bit older than before.

"Looks like I'm 22 now" Brock said.

"Wow so this is 16" I told myself.

"Alright guys prepare for one tough battle" Danny said.

"Hehe this might be the training I need to become a Pokémon master" Ash said.

"Yeah I'm sure it is Ash" Dawn replied.

Suddenly a much younger Sevana appeared again with a shocked look in her face.

"How did you guys get out?" she asked.

We explained to her what happened and what we must do, she understood everything.

"Well let's get going and find the others, I will teleport you all from here because if this is true the dark force could attack any minute so it will be better if we find the others as quickly as possible but before we go…" Sevana said.

Sevana shoot out some dust from her hands, all of a sudden armour appeared on us along with a sword and shield and pokeballs on the side of our waists.

"Whoa this is wicked" Tanner said.

"Yes, I have given you all battle armour; it should help out on your quest. As you can see the silver/blue armour is made of the strongest metal in the world but it is also very light so you can move around very well" Sevana said.

"Thank you very much, these are so cool" Kira told her.

"Yeah it looks like we are destined to be heroes" I said.

"This is our present now" Ash told the gang.

**I hope you all understand what's going on, now we must gather up the others then find out who is behind the future that will end the human race. Good luck guys once again as this is the last journey. I will update soon.**


	2. The Gathering

**Now it's time to meet the others but there will be another character that won't continue on. The Gathering of the Heroes has begun and we must find out who the God of Destruction is? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Ok who should we go for first?" Sevana asked.

"Kelli first then Jessica and finally Storm" Dawn replied.

Sevana teleported us to Kelli's house. When we arrived Ash quickly knocked onto her door. Kelli is quite surprised and doesn't recognize some of us.

"Ah hey guys, what's going on?" Kelli asked.

"We don't have much time Kelli come with us and once we have gathered Jessica and Storm we will explain" Tanner told her.

Suddenly out of nowhere a whole bunch of familiar creatures attacked us. We have fought these guys many times;

"Oh man not these guys again, haven't we wiped them all out yet?" Danny wondered.

"Well it looks like we have some work to do, Go Pikachu" Ash yelled.

Pikachu attacked with thunderbolt. The whole gang summoned their Pokémon. Kelli is excited since it has been a while she has been in a fight. Sevana gives her, her own armour and her Pokémon. We attacked with our swords and began slicing. It wasn't long before the creatures were gone.

"Gah green blood looks kinda…creepy" May commented.

"Yeah but why are these guys here to attack us again, we haven't done anything yet" Kira wondered.

"Well it doesn't matter we will be ready if they attack us again, let's go and get Jessica" Brock said.

Sevana teleported us to Jessica's house. Jessica is so happy to see her gang again although like Kelli she had no idea what is going on who some of them were. We decided to explain to them what has happened since the last time we saw them. It is a mighty long story.

"So wait you guys travelled in many different times, got the gems and beat the bad guy responsible for all that mess?" Jessica asked.

"Uh yeah that pretty much sums it up" Misty replied.

"Damn I can't believe I missed all that action!" Jessica screamed.

"Well I thought it would have been better if you guys had a break" Sevana told her.

"Hmm why couldn't Michael and I have a break bloody punk ass" Tanner mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Sevana asked with a suspicious look on her face.

"Uhh nothing" Tanner replied sweat dropping.

"So it was Hexxus all along ey, and now we have to find out who is doing this new plot" Kelli said.

"Yep" Dawn said back.

"Cool, I might as well introduce myself to these two new people, hi I'm Kelli" Kelli told the two new comers to her.

"Nice to meet you I'm Kira" Kira replied.

"I'm Danny" Danny said.

"I'm Jessica I am one of the people I tagged along with this group" Jessica introduced herself.

"Now all who is left is Storm" Brock said.

"Alright let's go get him then we can start planning from there" Kira said.

Sevana teleported us to our last destination, Storm's house but Sevana sensed something isn't right.

"Oh shit I just realized Sevana knows where we live, you better have not been spying on us" Tanner told her.

"Don't you think I have better things to do then staring at you all day" Sevana said.

"Fair enough" Tanner replied.

Misty knocked on the door and a lady came out.

"Hi is Storm home?" Misty asked.

"Storm has been missing for a month" the lady answered with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know what happened to him" the lady cried as she shut the door.

"I knew he wasn't here when we came I couldn't feel his presence and the funny thing is the last time I felt him was a month ago in the Pokémon World. I thought my mind was playing tricks with me but maybe he is there somewhere" Sevana said.

"So doesn't that mean we have to travel to the Pokémon World" I told her.

"Alright we will try and find him there" Sevana said creating a warp portal to the Pokémon World.

Once we arrived there we were waiting to see if Sevana could sense where we is but she couldn't feel something, either he is not in this world or he is…dead. We were right next to Viridian City so we decided to check in there. We entered the Pokémon centre and Nurse Joy quickly ran up to Brock and told him he has a phone call. Brock went and had a talk to a person, when he returned to the group he had a sad expression on his face.

"Guys I guess I won't be here for this last journey" Brock told us.

"WHAT, WHY BROCK!" Ash replied.

"It seems my father has passed away and there is no one to look after my brothers and sisters so I have to go to Pewter city to take care of them. But hey don't worry about me you guys will do fine; you have a large group anyway. I will be with you guys in spirit. You all take care now" Brock said.

"Oh I'm gonna miss pulling Brock's ear" Misty said.

Everyone in the group stared at her while Brock is sweat dropping.

"Just kidding guys, we are really going to miss ya Brock" Misty told him.

We all gave him a high five while Brock walked all the way to Pewter City. Ash is going to miss Brock the most since he has been with him for so long. We began to walk around Viridian City to see if we saw Storm anywhere. People around us stared at us with a 'what the heck' look on their faces. Well we are wearing armour along with swords and a strange, glowing woman. We didn't really pay attention since we have better things to do. I checked in a dark alley and out of the darkness popped out a new creature; it looked like a giant, purple…scorpion. It began to strike at me very quickly.

"Gah guys, I could use a hand here" I yelled.

Kira is the first to arrive with her Glaceon. Glaceon used iron tail but the giant, purple scorpion's exoskeleton is too strong. Once the others arrived we all sent out our Pokémon and with all the attacks combined we managed to set the scorpion on fire. It burnt to the ground; the flames were a heavy red colour. We all let out a sign of relief.

"What was that thing?" Jessica wondered.

"I have no idea, maybe it is one of those really strong enemies that the really old Sevana told us about" Tanner replied.

"Wow it took all our Pokémon to take one down, we might need some training" Ash said.

Sevana then flinched again;

"Sorry heroes I will have to leave you here I feel a very powerful dark presence in the Universal Realm. I will catch you all later, in the meantime keep looking for Storm" Sevana told us as she disappeared.

"I hate it when she does that since every time she leaves something bad happens" Tanner said.

Suddenly a huge bang came from the edge of the city in the forest.

"Don't you always hate being right" May asked him.

"Trust me at times I'm sick of it too" Tanner replied.

Then a huge chainsaw began to cut into a tree. We all looked to where it is coming from; in fact we were right next to it. A strong light began to shine upon us, Dawn held onto to Tanner closely while all of us had shocked and scared expressions on our face. The tree is lifted up by a claw of a huge machine.

"Hahaha, I'm back" a menacing voice told us.

"Hexxus" I said.

**Hexxus has returned!!! What will we do, we were only play things for him before? Where is Storm? If Hexxus wasn't the powerful dark presence Sevana felt, who is? I will update soon.**


	3. Rise of Hexxus

**Hexxus has returned, is he really the menace behind all this or is there another force more powerful than him? How can we defeat an opponent stronger than Hexxus if we were just playtime for the black cloud? Also he is controlling a machine called the leveler, if you want to know how he controls it and see his final form which will be shown on this go to youtube and watch Fernguly final battle. Remember I hate that cartoon, it's really kiddish but the villain is awesome. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Hexxus  
**

Hexxus is controlling a machine and is riding straight towards us.

"Hahahaha run little ones, I'll catch up to you all soon uhahahahahahaha" Hexxus said to everyone.

"I thought we beat this guy?" Tanner said.

"Well apparently he survived somehow" Kira said back.

"Damn so this is Hexxus, he sure is creepy" Kelli commented.

"Let's get out of here we can't beat that machine by ourselves it's too huge" Jessica screamed.

We ran as the leveler began to cut throw a building with its powerful chainsaw. Many people ran for their lives while others were crushed and splattered everywhere. They screamed in terror as the machine slowly rolled its way into downtown. The claws ripped up more buildings and pulled them down. The police tried to build a defense with their Pokémon.

"A human fortification hehehehehe" Hexxus laughed as he easily went through the Growlithes and Archanines.

We tried to fight Hexxus so we sent out our Pokémon to attack the machine but he just wacked them away with his palm. We attacked with our swords but they just lightly scratched it. The chainsaw went right for us. We quickly jumped onto it so we weren't sliced it half.

"How can you still be alive, tell us who is really behind all this!" I yelled at him.

"Very well if you are all going to die I will tell you what really happened. You see I did do all those things before you defeated me; the collision was all my idea to take revenge on everyone and everything. But when you blasted me I managed to escape the beam before it exploded in between the two worlds. I was awfully weakened and I drifted into the Shadow Sector, there is where I met…Gorath. He was locked into a prison by the guardians in the Shadow Sector where he was suppose to remain forever, that is until I freed him. He is a demon who is more powerful than I am. A God of Destruction who controls a massive army that he will unleash soon enough. You have defeated all my creature minions but they are weak compared to Gorath's army" Hexxus told us.

We all gulped, the story is starting to make us nervous since if that scorpion was one of the army's minions we were in big trouble

"Continue" Danny said.

"Fine, anyway Gorath gave me my strength back and I stole this machine from a factory to take revenge on you all. I told Gorath about you and he will be gladly to kill every single one of you and make sure these two worlds are corrupted hahaha" Hexxus told us.

"Now I'm going to kill you all!!!" Hexxus yelled as he tried to get us off the chainsaw.

We quickly jumped off it since it isn't too high from the ground. The leveler began to move again and attacked the city. Everyone went into the contest arena in the middle of the city. We planned to go there as well. The leveler sliced through a thin building which caused it to crash down and cause a deafening sound of destruction. We saw many people lifeless on the ground. The gang couldn't take it anymore so much people have died during this long journey and we still haven't stopped it yet even though we have beaten so many villains. I told my Charizard to use flamethrower on the wheels to stop it from moving. Hexxus managed to stop my fire Pokémon before it could melt the wheels. Ash tried to use an electrical attack to stuff up the system but still not luck. In fact it just powered up the battery. Misty, May and Dawn also tried their luck with taking down the wheels but they just couldn't get close enough. Then Ash had a plan;

"Hey doesn't this thing have an off switch, maybe if I go inside the control room I can turn it off." Ash suggested.

"Great idea Ash" Misty told him.

"Yeah, we will get his attention while you go inside the control room" Dawn said.

"I got this" Tanner said.

Tanner ran next to Hexxus;

"Hey you stupid puke piece of crap, come and get me!" Tanner yelled at Hexxus.

Danny grabbed a rock and threw it at the machine while standing next to Tanner. Hexxus got angry at first then put a menacing look in his face with a smile as the leveler began to chainsaw through the contest arena. Pieces of it were falling everywhere above our group. Ash ran as soon as his attention is turned to Tanner and Danny. Ash managed to get to the door and saw the key to turn it off through the window.

"Yessss! Hahaha" Hexxus laughed as he ran his finger in front of his throat as a death sign.

The gang tried to dodge the rocks. Hexxus is still laughing, that is until Ash turned the key and the machine turned off. Hexxus looked surprised and tried to suck up smoke from the machine but nothing came out.

"What happened…to the…energy?" Hexxus wondered as the clean air began to choke him. It isn't long before he disappeared.

"It looks like the leveler was supplying him with energy, without the smoke and pollution he can't survive" Kira said.

"You're really smart" Dawn told her.

"Thanks" Kira said back.

Everyone began to cheer until…the ground began to shake and the leveler's windows broke. A purple energy came out of the machine and then black sludge came out taking the shape of a giant skeleton with a black sludge cloak. Inside his chest, flames burned. Hexxus is back again, in his powerful form. He stared at us, which made us walk back in fear. Ash quickly ran out of the leveler and stared at the mighty Hexxus who breathed in pollution from the air which made him stronger.

"Is there any way we can stop him? May wondered.

"We are going to have to try" I replied to May scared out of my socks.

We tried to attack one last time but nothing happened, Hexxus just laughed as always and started to smash things in his way. I had an idea;

"I'm not going to stop you right now" I said to him as my eyes were full of anger.

I asked for a few grass Pokémon from a few people and they gave some to me. I sent them out, the trainers told their Pokémon to listen to me.

"Use vine whip and hold Hexxus down" I told them.

The Pokémon grabbed Hexxus by the back and kind of pinned him for a few seconds.

"Come on pin him down, come on guys, come on!" I tried to encourage people.

Suddenly all the people from the city joined together and sent out their grass Pokémon which began to pin and stop Hexxus from moving.

"You will not beat me hahaha" Hexxus said.

But we made him eat his words as Misty told people to take out their ice Pokémon as well since the ice which freeze his molecules and Hexxus will turn to snow because h is made of tar/sludge. The grass Pokémon's vine whip took down the leveler as it took down its claws to the ground and destroyed it. The ice Pokémon used ice beam which worked and started to freeze Hexxus.

"Noooo" Hexxus cried as his whole body became a light frozen statue.

The grass Pokémon used vine whip and hit the statue which caused it to break into billions of snowflakes. The snowflakes melted quickly. At last Hexxus is defeated. The gang high fived each other;

"Another job well done" Ash said to the group.

We all started to laugh. The city people were going to rebuild Viridian City and get rid of the destroyed leveler. Suddenly Sevana appeared;

"Hey what did I miss?" she asked.

We all stared at her and laughed again.

**Hexxus has been beaten! That's right he is gone. Congratulation heroes, very well done you have beaten one tough bad guy. If you want to see how Hexxus' final form looks like check out my profile picture. Now we have to find out what Gorath's plan is. I will update soon. **


	4. Terrors of the Worlds

**This chapter will be the first time we meet Gorath and find out what he is planning. Will it lead us to facing the most dangerous villains to ever walk the Earth? Check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"So let me get this straight, you all managed to beat Hexxus?" Sevana asked.

"Yep it was tough but we did it, but a lot of people lost their lives" Kelli answered.

"Well at least you beat a horrible threat to humanity and Pokémon alike" Sevana replied.

"Oh I just remembered two things I wanted to tell you, one is Hexxus mentioned a guy named Gorath" Tanner told her.

Sevana suddenly turned blue in the face and started to shake rapidly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Don't tell me he released Gorath from his prison" Sevana said.

"Yeah he said he survived the blast and drifted into the Shadow Sector, found him and released him" I said.

"Is this guy really strong?" Ash asked.

"He may be the strongest force known in the universe. He is a demon with incredible strength and cunning strategy in fighting. He is 100 000 times worse than Hexxus none of you are ready to face him yet" Sevana explained to us.

"We don't really have a choice Sevana; I mean by the time we get ready both worlds will be corrupted. So we must fight his villains like this with our Pokémon by our side and save everyone" Ash told her.

"Very well, let's go. I know where he I, he is in the Universal Realm. Looking over both worlds where the Lexus Sphere used to be. Now if he attacks we get out of there straight away, you got that" Sevana told us.

"Alright, we promise" we all replied.

Sevana teleported us to the Universal Realm. We were once again standing on the big floating rock. There we saw a creature. It had dark blue rough skin, yellow eyes, two horns of its head, big pointy ears and sharp teeth. It turned around to look at us.

"I have been waiting for you all" he said with an evil smile on his face.

"So Gorath, you managed to escape" Sevana said.

"Yes, I have been freed by Hexxus the fool. Now I can do what I wanted ever since I was born from the flames of Death Red. Destroy the universe and unleash my dark army over everything" Gorath told us.

"So what are you going to do once you destroy the Universe?" Jessica asked him.

"Well the Universe is known as infinite but that is a smart question little girl. Maybe I will take over many things too" Gorath replied.

"Too bad because we are going to stop you" May told him.

"Oh really, well you probably didn't come here to fight me because I know I'm much stronger than all of you right now. I bet you came here to see what I have planned" Gorath said.

"AHH" we all replied.

"I have learnt many things about this Pokémon world so if you want information out of me you to beat me in a battle. I will use one Pokémon, you can all use as much as you want" Gorath said holding a poke ball in his hand.

"Why are you so confident, that Pokémon must be pretty tough" Misty told him.

"Enough talk, Go Arceus" Gorath yelled.

"The God of all Pokémon" Kira said in shock.

"How can we beat that?" Danny wondered.

"Don't worry there are more of us than him so let's do our best" Dawn said.

We all sent out our Pokémon into battle. Arceus attacked with judgment which already took down three Pokémon from our group. Kelli's Altaria used dragon breath hoping it will paralyze the god Pokémon but it didn't work. Ash's Pikachu and my Charizard attacked together but it missed. Arceus attacked again with hyper beam luckily our Pokémon avoided it. Then we all attacked and hit Arceus which sent it down. But it got up and is about to use judgment again until Sevana used Shiny Pure Ball which beat Arceus.

"Hahaha you are very good Miss Guardian, I will keep my promise since you knowing won't matter" Gorath said as he withdrew his Pokémon as we withdrew ours too.

"I have planned that my first target will be your two worlds. Hexxus has told me about this group and how much trouble they may cause m so I sent him to kill you all one by one. He told me he killed one of your group members named Storm" Gorath explained.

"WHAT STORM IS DEAD?" We all cried.

The whole gang couldn't believe it, they haven't seen Storm in a long time and now that he is dead they won't be able to see him again. Tears fell from some of our eyes.

"He didn't deserve death" Ash said.

"You will pay Gorath for what you have done, we will stop you" Danny yelled at Gorath.

"Well before you face me you might want to save your worlds first. I unleashed the most dangerous villains ever to walk the Earth. Godzilla now exists, Hitler don has returned and the Lost Pokémon is no longer lost. All these villains are attacking right now. I used some special energy to create them or reborn them now heroes this will really test you, good luck I have some other business to attend too" Gorath told us as he disappeared into a portal.

"Damn it looks like we have to beat all these bad dudes before we can face Gorath. Oh yeah I just remembered please can you take off this armour, sword and shield stuff it is kind of a drag" Tanner said.

"Ok I will take them off but you will need them soon again" Sevana replied.

We let off a sigh of relief as the armour disappeared.

"Thank you now I feel a little freer. Ok can we go now?" Jessica said.

Yes, but I can't come with you I have stuff to do like stopping Gorath's other business. Here take these two orbs which can open a portal to both worlds now go and save the two worlds. Gorath has unleashed three enormous villains on both worlds so be careful and good luck. Please don't get killed" Sevana said as she too disappeared.

"Alright boys and girls I guess it's up to us" Ash said.

"Yep let's get going" Misty replied ready to fight.

"Now let's go to our world first" Kira told her.

"Cool" Ash said back as he opened a portal to our world with the two orbs.

We jumped in and we all prepared for the final journey.

**So Gorath has unleashed the greatest Terrors of the Worlds. I wonder what his origin is? Can we stop Gorath's plan? Now let's go and face our first opponent. I will update soon.**


	5. Godzilla

**Our first enemy is the King of the monsters, Godzilla! How can we beat an indestructible creature of force? Even with Pokémon by our side we have a slim chance of winning head on. Let's see the battle. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

We all fell onto the ground in an alley way in Our World. We got up and looked around; we weren't too sure where we were.

"Man I'm glad that we don't have to wear that armour anymore" Tanner said.

"It was alright with it on but I guess being in our regular clothes feels a bit freer" Danny agreed.

"Ok so we are in our world but which country, I bet that Sevana made sure that these two orbs took us to the places we need to be" Kelli said.

"You know what; I think these two orbs are the ones we collected on our first adventure" May told us.

"Did you guys get these two orbs?" Kira asked.

"Yeah we had to travel to the top of Mt Coronet and go to Egypt, it was pretty fun" I answered.

"That sounds cool" Kira replied.

"Uh guys we have two worlds to save" Misty said.

"Misty is right let's get going and find out where we are" Danny told the gang.

We walked out and noticed a lot of Asians around. Soon we saw a sign saying Tokyo Pride. Immediately we knew that we were in Tokyo…again. The gang tried to figure out why they were brought here, everything seemed normal then I remembered something that Gorath said.

_Flashback_

"_I unleashed the most dangerous villains ever to walk the Earth. Godzilla now exists, Hitler don has returned and the Lost Pokémon is no longer lost." _

_Flashback ends_

I then realized that doesn't Godzilla always attack Tokyo. Suddenly there is a massive explosion; the gang turned around in shock as a building which is a fair way away from us came crashing down. We could hear a roar in the distance. Hundreds of people began to scream in fear and run in the opposite direction where the building came crashing down.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my…" some guy yelled as a car flew over us and hit a nearby store crashing into the window.

We could hear footsteps coming straight towards us; we slowly turned around as a huge shadow came upon us. There in front of us we saw a giant foot. We slowly looked up shaking in fear. When we finally got to the head the great beast roared again.

"Godzilla…g…g…Godzilla" I kept repeating.

"Ooooooooh shiiiiit…" Tanner yelled as we ran for our lives.

Godzilla began to attack the buildings above us, it moved slowly across the land in supreme. Giant bits of rock came crashing down. Many people were still running in the area. Some got crushed under the giant foot while others got killed while in the buildings. The government seemed to try and evacuate everyone as many helicopters came to pick people up. Godzilla roared and blasted some of the helicopters, people were incinerated to death. We didn't have enough time to send out our Pokémon since people would see it and the mighty monster is just about to step on us. The army arrived and began to blast at Godzilla, bullets and missiles were flying everywhere. Our gang is right next to the action. Army men tried to shoot it with machine guns while our gang hid inside a store hoping to be sheltered from the action. We ran outside the back door and ended up in the next street. We could see Godzilla just above it, roaring again and blasting at the army. It all got obliterated in one shot. We could see how powerful this monster is. We sent out our flying Pokémon and they took us to the other end of the city on a hill where we could see what Godzilla is doing. We withdrew them as soon as we landed.

"Wow it seems Sevana let us have our Pokémon this time but they look like CGI characters" Ash said.

"How do you know about CGI?" Danny asked.

"I watch my movies" Ash replied looking triumphant.

We all dropped to the ground anime style. Then we all got up to see what Godzilla is doing. We could still see many people trying to get away but they aren't that lucky as a sea of fire that Godzilla created at the edge of Tokyo started to burn. He is getting close to downtown where many people are trying to still get away. Godzilla got to Tokyo Tower and knocked it down with more tanks shooting at it. But nothing seemed to affect it as Godzilla crushed them all. The army men were killed and it seems the government is running out of options since there were no other attacks on the creature. Godzilla picked up a train with its mouth with people in it and shook it violently. People fell out of the train to their deaths on the ground. The gang found it hard to watch and most of us once again had tears in our eyes.

Ash hit the ground with his fists.

"How much…how much more suffering do these people have to go through?" Ash shouted.

Danny put his hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Don't worry buddy we will get through this somehow, first we have to kick butt and then let's hope we can make up for the losses" Danny assured Ash.

"First we need to think of a plan to beat an undefeatable monster" Dawn said.

"Well I have watched all of Godzilla's 24 movies" I said.

"There are 24 movies about him!!!" Tanner replied.

"Uh yeah…anyway there is only one thing that has killed him and that is the oxygen destroyer but there is no chance we can build that because it doesn't exist so we have to think of another way to beat him even though I'm a massive fan of him" I answered.

"…" May stared at me.

"Ok just in case if you guys from the Pokémon World don't know who he is, he is a giant creature of mass destruction that isn't supposed to exist but now he does so let's think how can we win?" I said.

"Well what if we drive him away from this city so we can beat him somewhere where there is no innocent lives in danger" Misty said.

"Well I saw these four buildings and they were kind of like in corners of a square and it looks like Godzilla is heading that way, how about we each run to the top of the buildings and use our Pokémon to hit him in sensitive spots which should drive him away" Kira suggested.

"Even though it's a suicide mission it's the best we got, let's give it a shot" Jessica said.

"Alright let's go" Kelli said as the gang ran into position.

**With many people still trying to get away and a plan which we hope will drive the creature away, can we still kill him? Let's hope so as our adventure continues. I will update soon.**


	6. Plan: Success or Fail?

**Godzilla is continuing his rampage trampling on people. Will our plan succeed and what is the government doing about this? Find out today. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Godzilla**

Godzilla dropped the train from his mouth. We could hear a high pitched scream as the train cart crashed onto the ground. Godzilla moved on trampling people to their deaths. We ran down back into the city watching everyone run for it. A kid fell to the ground and began to cry, his mother picked him up quickly before a building Godzilla is destroying came crashing down. We kept running towards the Centre Square. Once we arrived there we could see Godzilla in the distance slowly walking towards us with a fire red back ground behind him. The monster roared as he blasted a nearby bridge. The gang separated into groups and each went into one of the four buildings.

"Now don't forget if he attacks the building use your flying Pokémon to get out of there" Ash yelled to the rest of us before we went in.

We quickly went into the elevator and went to the floor which would show Godzilla's head. Each of the groups used a Pokémon to break the window and got into position. Now we had to wait until he got near enough. We could see lasers start to attack Godzilla. It seems the army is still trying to win. But instead they just made the monster angrier as it destroyed them too. Tokyo seemed to be pleading since there is nothing that can stop this walking nuclear bomb. The streets started to empty as evacuation seems to be almost complete. Godzilla roared as he blasted a news helicopters recording the action. It fell onto a whole row of deserted cars. The cars all blew up, up the road. The sea of fire seemed to spread further into the city. Godzilla looks down and sees some police men trying to hide in a street but the monster sees them above a small building and roars at them. The policemen get so scared that some fainted. Godzilla blasted at them. Godzilla is getting close, we could see a few people try to hide but they suffer a similar fate to the policemen. One lady is holding her kids with her;

"Don't worry, we will be with daddy soon" she said as they were crushed by tons of cement rocks.

"GODZILLA STOP THIS!" Danny yelled.

"They were just kids…" Jessica said as tears ran down her face.

Godzilla finally made it near us. It roared as it got to the centre. The mighty creature roared. We put our plan into action. We kept our flying Pokémon near us and told the others to attack the eyes. Unfortunately we missed and Godzilla turned around to one of the buildings that Tanner, Dawn and Danny were in. He roared and headed straight to them.

"NOOO!" Kelli screamed.

Suddenly Charizard uses flamethrower to get Godzilla's attention. The monster turns around to chase Charizard. Kelli got onto her Altaria and she too got into battle. Danny's Lucario attacked with aura sphere while Kira's Glaceon attacked with hyper beam. There were many explosions over Godzilla's body but it didn't seem to affect him. We now are trying to annoy him so he would go back to the sea. The plan isn't going too well as Charizard gets wacked into a building. Altaria is almost wacked but luckily dodges it. Kelli began to fall but her trusty Pokémon caught her and took her back onto safety. I quickly ran down to make sure Charizard is ok. He quickly got up and it looked like he had fire in his eyes.

"Oh man, what can we do? The plan isn't working, I should have known Godzilla would be too strong to handle" I said to myself.

I jumped onto Charizard and told him to use dragon rage. It managed to hit Godzilla's eye. The gang cheered but Godzilla seemed to be pissed off. He closed the eye that got hit and started to chase Charizard and I slowly. We know tried to make Godzilla follow us to the ocean. It is working; the others began to follow with their Pokémon, a safe distance behind Godzilla. It isn't long before Godzilla got to the shore but he wouldn't stop walking towards Charizard and I and that caused some complications. Godzilla blasted at us which missed but it lightly scraped Charizard's wing which forced him to land. Charizard and I were powerless against Godzilla on the ground. It wasn't much different in the air anyway. The others were too far behind to attack Godzilla so the creature started walking towards us as if it wanted to squash us with his giant foot. Then a bunch of helicopters shoot bullets and missiles at the monster. I quickly withdrew my Pokémon and ran towards the others. They too returned their Pokémon into their poke balls. We didn't want others to know about another world because that might be disastrous. A whole bunch of army men came to pick us up;

"Are you alright?" a guy asked.

"Not really but if you can take us to safety we will feel much better thankyou" Tanner answered.

"Come, the government wants to see you" he said as he took us to a helicopter while the others retreated.

We soon arrived at an underground shelter where we met the Prime Minister of Japan and some other government guys.

"I'm sorry I took you off the streets like that but I needed to talk to you all" the Prime Minister said bowing.

We bowed to show respect.

"Thanks you saved our butts out there" Kira told him.

"No problem, I just needed to know if you had any plans of beating Godzilla. Unlike in the movies this Godzilla is real and we have no idea how to stop it, there is no such thing as a oxygen destroyer but that is the only thing that can beat him" the Prime Minister explained.

"Unfortunately we are not sure yet either but what are your lines of defenses?" Ash asked.

"We have decided to shoot Godzilla with powerful rockets and missiles, if that doesn't work we will try this new energy cannon we have been working on" the Prime Minister answered.

"What is it?" Misty asked.

"You will see right now let's see if the missiles work" the Prime Minister replied.

A big screen is revealed and it shows us what Godzilla is doing right now. It looks like as if he is going out of Tokyo and into the centre of Japan.

"Where is he going?" May asked.

"We estimated his course and he is heading straight for Sapporo next, it seems he wants to destroy everything, Tokyo and Japan are pleading for this to end" The Prime Minister said.

The gang is worried since if one of these villains is causing so much trouble, what could the others possibly do? We have to figure a way to beat the King of the Monsters. Since rockets and missiles may not be enough.

**Our plan failed and we don't think those missiles will work let's hope their secret weapon will. Who can stop the rampage of Godzilla? I will update soon.**


	7. Nothing can stop it

**Let's see if the government has enough firepower to win. Even though there is little chance, we can always try. This shall be our last resort to stop him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Godzilla**

We kept watching the big screen as Godzilla left the city of Tokyo and headed forward into the part of Japan full of lush forests.

"Ok let the jet fighters attack now, make sure we can communicate with them" the Prime Minister told some guys.

"Yes sir, they have passed point K-10 they should be close to the monster now" one of them replied.

We could see on the screen the jet fighters have arrived. They started heading straight for it and began shooting.

"Jeez look at the size of that thing" one of the pilots said.

"Sayonara Sucker" another said.

They shot many missiles at the mighty creature. Godzilla roars and lets off his radioactive beam which incinerates a few jets. They kept firing but it didn't have much affect just like what the government feared. The forests set fire and a huge flame wave ran upon the land. The jet fighters are still trying to hit it in all different directions. But that too didn't work; it seemed Godzilla roamed supreme as he took out the last of the jets. He continued to walk towards Sapporo. The gang weren't sure what to do, if huge missiles couldn't stop it, what could?

"Sir should we deploy our secret weapon?" a guy asked.

"Yes, as fast as you can send it out" the Prime Minister answered.

"Excuse me Mr. Special Guy sir; um I am just wondering why you brought us here. I have a feeling you didn't bring us here just to ask us for a plan" Tanner told him.

"Yes I didn't bring you just to find out your plan, I saw all of you summon smaller creatures that look very similar to a kids show and I wanted to know how you got it?" he asked.

"What…what are you talking about?" Misty asked.

"We caught it all on camera perhaps we can use these creatures to stop this monster and make a big attraction of them" the Prime Minister replied.

"WE CAN'T! I'm sorry but they are just robots created by a Professor we know" Ash said.

"Which Professor?" he asked.

"Um…Pr. Oakelmbirchrowan" Ash replied.

"We must find this guy but after we try our weapon" the Prime Minster said as he stared into the screen.

The gang then realized something is coming towards Godzilla; it looked like a whole bunch of tanks with a special weapon on top of it instead of a cannon. More jet fighters appeared with the same weapon installed. They fired out some kind of blue energy wave, kind of like a thick laser.

"Now let's see the power of…Element X" the Prime Minster said.

"Element X?" we all said in unison.

"Yes Element X is a component filled with nuclear energy mixed with powerful electrons. An impressive mineral indeed, only one block is ever to exist and we found it now let's see how strong it is since we managed to transform it into a magnetic wave" a scientist man told us.

The waves seemed to have an effect since Godzilla moved around rapidly hitting himself as if he is confused. We could see electricity covering his body. It seemed to be working. The scientist told the guys to increase the power, which is a bad idea. The tanks and jets seemed to be overheating as heavy smoke poured out of them. Until they all didn't work, they tried to retreat but nothing worked. Godzilla roared again and blew them up. Japan and even the whole world had no defense left.

"We have lost" the Prime Minister said as everyone put their heads down.

It has been a few hours since Godzilla left Tokyo; the monster managed to reach Sapporo and started his destruction. Thousands of people fled as the city is brought to the ground. Godzilla walked into downtown and pushed down Sapporo Tower while more tanks are on the attack but even the Prime Minister knew it won't make a difference and decided to call off the army. Godzilla blasted his radioactive breath upon the city which obliterated half of it. Flames burst through and the cries for help scattered everywhere. Nothing is able to stop the wrath of Godzilla. Its tail flung onto a building and the creature kicked cars of the ground while walking causing them to crash into many places. The gang has had enough, it is time to think.

"So Michael since you have watched all 24 movies are you sure nothing else has killed him?" May asked.

"Well gorgeous" I said.

May blushed.

"Godzilla has died from something else rather than the oxygen destroyer and that is when he absorbed so much radiation that he blows up but that would mean the end of the world. But there have been occasions where has been trapped in ice and never be able to surface until the humans free him or special bacteria that was created to kill him but I hardly think we can make something like that" I continued.

"Maybe not the bacteria but defiantly trap him in ice. We can find some way to make Godzilla follow us to Antarctica then we can trap him there" the Prime Minster told us.

"Awesome, now let's get ready the sooner, the better" Danny said.

"Let's kick some tail" Kira said as she and Misty did a pose.

They prepared a special transportation for us called Super X which can survive Godzilla's heat wave. We all jumped on along with some very experienced pilots while the government stayed behind and wished us luck. The pilots flew the Super X all the way to Sapporo which is almost destroyed. Once we arrived the pilots sent out the Super X's missiles in order to get its attention. It worked, Godzilla is following us. WE were on our way to Antarctica to freeze the giant of terror.

**Well let's hope this plan works as someone will lose in the next chapter. Will our plan work and Godzilla is defeated or will we not make it. The conclusion to the first terror is in the next chapter. I will update soon. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **


	8. Godzilla is Frozen

**It is time to stop Godzilla by freezing him in the depths of the ice, will our plan work? Let's see.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Godzilla**

We lead Godzilla into the ocean, he still is following us. The pilots launched a few more missiles to get Godzilla more agitated. Godzilla surfaced and blasted at us but we managed to dodge it. He then went underwater again and is keeping on our trail. It didn't take too long before we finally got to Antarctica. Godzilla walked onto the ice, almost cracking the ground beneath him. The wind turned into a blizzard causing some turbulence but the Super X managed to stay airborne. Godzilla knocked down a few slightly large ice mountains to try and get to us. He tried to blast at us again but we managed to shelter ourselves behind a thick layer of ice before it hit. It caused a large avalanche of ice boulders. One hit the Super X damaging the engine. We had to land quickly.

"Oh man we are done for" Tanner yelled.

"It's ok Tanner we will get through this" Dawn said trying to make him calm down.

"Koboyashi what's the problem?" one pilot asked.

"Sir it seems the engine is damaged, we cannot fly any longer, it has to be fixed but it is too damaged to fix here" Koboyashi answered.

"Damn, then I cause we have to evacuate the mission" the leader pilot replied.

"Hold on, do the weapons still work?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" Koboyashi said back.

"Well if we can somehow run out and lead him to a certain spot or something by running then perhaps we can use the weapons to blow a hole where he is standing then he will fall and freeze in ice" I told them.

"Sounds like a plan, here where this evacuation suit, it should help stop the cold from affecting you much" the leader pilot said.

"No worries thanks, let's go Danny and Tanner" I said.

"Alright" Danny and Tanner replied.

The rest of the team stayed behind since there were only three suits and the pilots needed to control the weapons. Once we exited the Super X we made our way up an icy mountain. Luckily it wasn't too high. Godzilla is closing in on the Super X; luckily the leader pilot gave us a missile launcher to attract Godzilla. Once we got to the top, Danny took aim and fired at Godzilla's chest. The monster stared at us and began raging forward.

"RUN!!!" Danny yelled.

We ran down the hill as Godzilla tried to knock us down with his hand. A huge avalanche headed straight for us. Danny, Tanner and I panicked as the wave of snow got closer and closer. Soon we slipped and slid down the mountain until we got to the bottom. We quickly avoided the avalanche's path of doom. Godzilla is still coming after us; we knew that we couldn't outrun him for long since his footsteps are way bigger than ours. We then noticed crack in the ice beneath us, we knew this is the spot to freeze the monster. Once Godzilla stepped onto the spot and roared at us we gave the Super X the signal and they shot a whole bunch of missiles on the ground to make the ground give way. Godzilla fell down a massive hole. Luckily for us we managed to get far enough away from it so we don't get sucked into the hole as well. The leader pilot saw a mountain next to the hole and launched the last set of missiles at it. A whole bunch of ice boulders feel into the hole imprisoning Godzilla forever. We all cheered, Tanner, Danny and I all high fived each other and ran to the Super X. The rest of the gang came out.

"A job well done lads, I'm going to call the government to send a plane to pick us up" Koboyashi said.

"Nah its ok we have our own way of getting home" Misty toll them.

We ran behind an ice block so they couldn't see and Ash opened up another portal taking us to the next threat. We jumped in and ended up in, another city. This time it looked like are much bigger city.

"Ok let's have some time to think here, well done everyone for trapping Godzilla, give yourselves a pat on the back now where the heck are we?" Tanner asked.

"Yeah congrats gang we defeated one threat now it looks like we have to deal with another one, now I think we are in…New York" Kira said.

"O…K but what is in New York it looks peaceful" Jessica said.

"Remember it was like this in Tokyo" Kelli told her.

Suddenly one of the World Trade Centers blew up at the top as a few rockets crashed into it.

"Oh shit" I yelled as big pieces of rock landed onto the ground. We could hear someone yelling something, then a whole arsenal of tanks made its way into the city headed right towards us, we looked closely at the guy who is yelling things.

"No it can't be" Kelli said.

"It is" Kira said.

"Who is it?" May asked.

"Hitler?" I said.

**Dun dun dun! Hitler one of the greatest villains of all time, he is back with a whole army. Can we stop him? Or will his arsenal overpower us all? I will update soon.**


	9. Hitler don has Returned

**Hey everyone, sorry I know it has been a while since I updated (a few days is a lot to me LOL). Anyway I just read the regulations and I'm not allowed to put Hitler in there so I will make up a Hitler type character. The character will look similar to him so yeah. Forgive me for my short chapter 8 I ran out of ideas for now, but I have come back with a fresh mind. Also I might not update much until six days from now when my gigs go full again. So bare with me please. Enjoy as we take on Hitler don. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Did you say Hitler, that crazy Nazi guy?" Tanner asked.

"Wait a minute look closer he looks kind of different, He looks more like a terrorist" Kelli said.

A whole army of tanks were right behind the man shouting, the tanks blasted at many people and buildings. Shattered glass fell everywhere. The gang decided to take shelter but we couldn't a safe area. So we had no choice but to send out our Pokémon and fight the army. Although this would be very difficult, we had to remember that we have faced heaps of villains already that could take on the army so we had to try. The gang sent out their Pokémon, the man got surprised at first and ordered his men to attack. The Pokémon also took shelter and attacked when they could. It managed to destroy some tanks but not much.

"Man what are we suppose to do?" Kira asked.

"Grr our Pokémon can't handle weaponry like this" Jessica said.

"Well we have to keep trying" Ash said trying to encourage everyone.

Kira's Glaceon used hyper beam which obliterated a tank. Charizard used dragon rage followed by Lucario's aura sphere. Altaria and Torterra used their strongest attacks too. The man ran up to us with a machine gun in his hand.

"YOU LITTLE BR5ATS!!!" He yelled.

"What? You were killing innocent people we have to stop you. By the way who the heck are you?" Danny asked.

"I am the most powerful terrorist in the world; my name is…Hitler don" Hitler don told us.

"Oh good I thought it was going to be something intimidating like Sheldon or Tim" I replied.

He came up to me and hit me in the stomach with his gun.

"Oh man that hurt" I yelled as I held my stomach kneeling on the ground.

"So Hitler don, are you related to Hitler?" May asked.

"Yes I am his cousin, his much younger cousin but rather than becoming a Nazi I have become a terrorist, one that will take over the world" Hitler don told us.

"Not with Gorath around" Tanner whispered to Dawn.

"Oh by the way I am impressed about those creatures you posses and I am going to take them from you" Hitler don said as powerful steel nets flung onto our Pokémon. A bunch of men took the Pokémon onto a truck.

"Wait stop!" Misty yelled.

We tried to run for our Pokémon but it is too late, they were gone. Hitler don laughed then said;

"Here is your going away present".

Two missiles hit the other World Trade Centre in the middle causing it to fall on the other one; both then began to fall onto the ground. There is a massive bang; the ground shook as a cloud of dust filled the air. Hitler don ran into a car with a few more men and drove off. We couldn't see which direction they went to. Our Pokémon were stolen.

"Damn I can't believe they are gone" Danny said clenching his fist.

"What now?" Kira asked.

"Hmm well I guess we should watch the news and see if we can find them from clues from there" I said.

We went into a deserted café which had a TV, Ash turned it on and we watched the news, it showed footage of the attack.

"As you can see we are still not sure who attacked the city but it is believed to be a relative of Hitler known as Hitler don. He used his arsenal of weapons to attack New York and he placed demands to the president to give up or he will unleash an array of strong creatures upon the world. The government is not sure what to do since there was an attack in Japan yesterday by some giant creature known as Godzilla. Now another disastrous thing is upon the world, could this be Armageddon? This is Haley Berry signing off" The news lady said as they went off the air.

"Well we didn't find a clue there" Dawn said.

"Where else could we search?" Kira wondered.

"What about the library?" Kelli suggested.

"Good idea let's check it out" Jessica said.

"Awww" May complained.

"What's wrong May?" I asked.

"Well I'm not a fan of the library since I had a bad experience in one" May replied.

Everyone looked at her clueless.

"Sorry but its personal" She said.

"Probably she can't read" Kira giggled to herself.

"Anyway let's get going" Tanner said.

We had to walk though a whole bunch of disaster. Holes in roads, fires and exploding cars were the most common. There were many police and fire trucks around. We couldn't let them see us otherwise they wouldn't let us in the library. We searched everywhere until at last we found it. It is pretty big with thousands of books. It turned out that Misty is good on computers and she searched up Hitler don. There is only one book about him, the rest were Hitler books. It is on level two, area 2, row 66, and book 28. We ran up to that area. It took us a while but we found it. The book is called: Hitler don: The Terrorist Nazi. I flicked through a few pages seeing what it is about. It tells the story of his life and all his plans in the future. The last chapter said that he died from an explosion.

"Guys I know what he is going to do next, you see it says here that in the future he will join forces with many terrorist groups and become one whole army then he will attack the biggest city in the world to scare the president and take his demands. The next thing he was planning is taking him out in a speech he will give. But I think that plan has changed since he know has our Pokémon" I told them.

"So where is his base?" Danny asked.

"Hmm I think I missed it, wait here it is in chapter 2 it says he is based at a very secret location in a middle eastern desert known as Akai. Not many enter this wasteland so Hitler don is very safe from ever being found" I read.

"Ok so now we have to travel to the Middle East and find this desert" Jessica said.

"Yep" I replied.

"Alrighty, let's go" Kira replied.

"Hold on how to we get there?" Dawn asked.

"Well I'm not so sure, if we had our Pokémon we could get there and this portal opener only leads us to the next threat" Tanner said.

"Hold on, I know who we can ask" Jessica said as she took out her mobile.

The gang started to wonder who she is calling.

"Don't worry guys we will save you" Ash thought.

**Who is Jessica calling and what is happening to our Pokémon? I actually enjoyed this chapter, this is the first time we did some exploring and there is a lot more dialogue too. Let's see what happens next. I will update soon. **


	10. Journey to the Akia Desert

**Who is Jessica calling? What challenge will Hitler don the Nazi Terrorist give us? We must save our Pokémon. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

After Jessica made the call she wouldn't tell us who is coming. So after an hour of waiting and guessing a plane appeared on top of us and landed a few meters away from us. We were trying to think who owns a plane. Jessica smiled and looked at the gang. We ran towards the plane and out came…Jenny! The woman in Hawaii we saved two years ago against the stupid killer.

"Hey Jenny it has been a long time" Jessica said.

"Oh wow you guys it has been so long I can see you have some new faces in your gang since we last me. Hold on where is Brock and Storm?" Jenny asked.

"It's great to see you too Jenny but Storm has been killed and Brock left to look after his younger brothers and sisters" Ash answered.

"Ohh well at least all of you are ok, Jessica says you need a ride and I will be happy to take you to Akia the Middle Eastern Desert, let's get going" Jenny told us.

We all got onto the plane. Tanner explained to Kira and Danny who this person is and how we met her. Kira and Danny's jaws dropped because of how stupid that killer was then they began to laugh. This ride is going to be for a fair amount of hours so the gang talked about Gorath and about his plan. Jenny had no idea what we were talking about so she decided to listen to some music by putting on her mp3 and putting the head phones on. Of course she put the plane of auto pilot first.

"So if Gorath wants to destroy the world, he could of done it by now if he wanted to, he must be scheming something else" Kelli said.

"Yeah because maybe these threats he has awakened on our worlds are only a distraction for us so we don't get in his way" Danny said.

"Well we will have to hurry; I mean he might be after some sort of power that will make him the strongest in the universe even if he is right now" I replied.

"Well Kira and I can take them on by ourselves, right Kira?" Misty asked.

"Yeah Girl Power all the way" she replied giving a thumbs up.

"Huh girls so overconfident" Tanner mumbled.

He then paid attention to Dawn.

"It has been a while since we could share some romance" Tanner told her.

Dawn blushed and gave him a deep kiss. May and I realized everything has been so crazy lately that we too have realized we haven't shared any intimacy. Soon everyone got bored and tired so we fell asleep. May fell asleep on my shoulder. It wasn't long before I drifted off as well. Suddenly I woke up somewhere else, it looked very similar. I am in a burning wasteland with people crying for help in the flames. I could see the rest of the gang, but there is something wrong with Misty, Danny and Kelli it seemed as if they were possessed as they ran around like a crazy animal with sharp teeth and purple eyes. I caught up with the rest of the gang. I tried to call to them but nothing came out of my mouth. The same black cloud that towered over me in my nightmare started to take shape and took the form of Gorath. The remaining gang got ready to attack with their swords and armour. Tanner is the first to try and the first to die. His neck got snapped by Gorath. Next came Kira who didn't make it as well, Jessica tried to Gorath punched right through her. Ash tried to get May and Dawn to safety but Gorath got to him and punched Ash in the chest causing him to go flying backwards with a massive dent in his chest, Ash is dead too. Brock came and also tried to get May and Dawn to safety but Gorath tore him apart. Dawn got blasted and incinerated. May and I were the only ones remaining, I tried to defend her but Gorath knocked me back and killed her too. I was so angry;

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!! " I yelled.

But he just teleported right in front of me and blasted me as well. I woke up with a fright. I am sweating heavily and noticed I have tears in my eyes. The rest of the gang woke up as if they had a nightmare too.

"Guys I need to tell you about this nightmare I had" I said.

"Is it about us getting killed by Gorath in a flaming city?" Tanner guessed.

"Yes, how did you know?" I asked.

"We all had the same dream it seems like" Kira answered.

"I hope that is not our future" May cried.

"No it shouldn't be, we are not weak maybe its Gorath sending us messages, I don't know but…" Ash said.

"We won't let him do that to us" Danny said looking determined.

Jenny then told us that we are about to land. We looked down and saw a huge land of yellow sand.

"Welcome to Akia guys, no one comes to this desert much because it is known as the Death Desert but I'm sure you will all be ok, here I even took the liberty of packing up 4 bottles of water for each of you and heaps of food" Jenny said.

"Thanks so much" we told her.

As soon as the plane landed we grabbed the food and water then we watched Jenny take off, waving us goodbye. This is it; it's time to save our Pokémon. We began our journey, according to the book he is in the centre of the Akia desert. Jenny told us on the plane she dropped us off a kilometer away from the centre and we just have to walk straight so we began to walk. Not even a few hundred meters we could see a huge sandstorm heading our way. We prepared for it and shut our eyes tight. It breezed through.

"Ow man that sand would of wreaked our eyes" Tanner said.

"Ah ha, ok now that it's over let's keep going we are only a few hundred meters away" Dawn replied.

It isn't long before we got to the centre but there is nothing there.

"Wha…where is the base?" we all wondered in shock.

**Where could Hitler don be? Is there really a base in the Akia desert? I know that dream is disturbing but we are facing a very evil guy and he would do those things. It's a rated M story too. Anyway I will update soon.**


	11. Nuclear Summit

**I wonder where the base could be. Thanks Jessica for your idea, I will take it into account. Now once we find the base it is time to fight. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

We all dropped to our knees we were very hot and starting to get tired.

"Michael you bastard" Tanner said.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"I don't know, I have to blame somebody don't I?" Tanner replied.

"We are going to die out here if we don't think of something" Dawn said.

Misty then stomped around and yelled;

"HITLER DON WHERE ARE YOU!"

Misty grabbed her mallet from anger and hit the ground. Suddenly the ground started to shake lightly then we all screamed as we fell underground.

"Ow my butt hurts" May said.

We all got up slowly and noticed it is much cooler down here and there is many tunnel ways, some were made of metal and some just sand.

"You know what I have the feeling Hitler don is down here" Jessica said.

"Well let's go and find out" Ash told the gang.

We walked our way through many tunnels but only found rooms stacked with weapons. Tanner and Danny sneakily grabbed an AK machine gun, along with two grenades. I too grabbed a gun not to kill but to shoot at walls so the bad guys would get scared and duck while the others save our Pokémon. At last we found where Hitler don is, we looked behind a corner and saw him talking to the president of the United States.

"Well Mr. Big man, you do not seem you want to listen to me and think I am bluffing you just caused your doom I can make a much bigger empire so goodbye" Hitler don said as he pressed a button on a computer.

The president seemed to panic as a guy came in telling him a nuclear bomb is about to hit Washington DC. The President went off the TV and went to a safe area. Hitler don began to laugh like a maniac.

"What a grade A nutcase" Danny whispered to the gang.

"I am not sure if we can stop the missile you guys" Kira whispered with a sad look.

We looked back at Hitler don;

"Those kids gave me the perfect weapons; they were crazy at first so I have to paralyze them with electricity and once I gain control over them with the special device my scientist is building no one can challenge me. Hurry put on the Washington DC on our satellite camera, I want to see the destruction" Hitler don said.

"Jeez this guy is pretty powerful, I mean look at what he has a whole army, which is probably also in other places around the world, a very smart scientist, a satellite and even a nuclear bomb" Tanner whispered.

"Yeah I agree I really would like to know how he got all this" Ash said very quietly.

"Well in chapter 7 it says he hypnotized a few people then build his empire by forcing or convincing people to join" I told them.

On a screen we could see the satellite is analyzing the area, then Hitler don watched as his bomb would hit in 10 minutes.

"Look at those fools, thinking there is no danger ahead even if that alarm is set off most of them can't escape, the whole world will fear me and I will take it over hahaha" Hitler don laughed hard.

"Hey guys look, there is a light blue light sparking from that other room just pass this one, are our Pokémon there?" Ash wondered.

"Hold on let me check" Jessica said as she closed her eyes.

She pictured her Kirlia who seemed to have evolved into Gardevouir. It seemed to be in pain as it called for her.

"Yes our Pokémon are there, I can sense it" Jessica said quietly.

"Sense it?" Kelli replied confused.

"Yes Kirlia who now evolved into Gardevouir is a psychic Pokémon and I have learned to share a connection with it mentally" Jessica explained.

"So why doesn't this Pokémon teleport them out of there?" May wondered.

"Well it is paralyzed so it can't" I told the gang.

We all then heard an alarm go off, but it wasn't the alarm on the base it is Washington DC's alarm as the nuclear bomb hit. A massive explosion full of flames burned everything in its path. People turned into skeletons then dust in a matter of seconds. The whole area is obliterated, after the bomb exploded there is just a black wasteland. Nothing survived.

We all clenched our fists.

"This guy is almost as bad as Hexxus" I said.

"He has done more damage than a 80 meter radioactive dinosaur" Tanner whispered.

"Well that takes care of that, now onto the next prime minister I want to talk to" Hitler don said.

"Alright enough talking, time for action, we have to make a distraction" I said.

"How about we throw a grenade a few rooms from here so Hitler don and all that aren't here then we can go into the room and save them' Kira said.

"Awesome plan" Danny commented.

Danny grabbed one of his grenades and yelled;

"Fire in the hole".

The grenade exploded and immediately got all the guys in that room's attention. We hid behind another corner and watched them go pass. We then ran into Hitler don's room and straight into the room with our Pokémon in it. There is one problem though. There is a door blocking the way and you need a code to get in. We can't let off another grenade because they will catch us. Tanner tried to figure out the password so he typed in World Domination. But it is wrong so we kept trying.

"Hurry, hurry" we all said nervously jumping up and down sweating with fear that they might come back.

Tanner just typed in Open Sesame for fun and it is right. The door opened and we got in. Our Pokémon were in cages lying there very weak.

"Over hear" we heard someone say.

Hitler don is coming back.

**Uh oh he might catch us. We must break our Pokémon free and stop Hitler don once and for all. I will update soon. **


	12. Save our Pokemon

**Hey everyone sorry it has been a long time since I updated, I am moving houses so I have to wait for my computer to be set up. Please don't get bored of it I know it isn't exciting yet but it will be soon. I will also be releasing a new story from me when we save this world.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

We were all getting nervous as we could hear footsteps coming back.

"Smash the cages open!" Danny yelled sweat dropping.

The gang tried to punch but it didn't even crack. The cage is super strong and our Pokémon couldn't break it since they are paralyzed.

"Wait I have an idea, Gardievour can you use recover?" Jessica asked.

Gardievour nodded weakly and used recover. It got its full strength back but it slowly weakened again and fell to the ground.

"Oh man I thought that would work" Jessica said.

"Wait how about if you could use recover then quickly use a psychic attack then break the cage then keep using that method" Kira suggested.

"Awesome idea" Misty complemented.

"Yeah totally" May agreed.

"Ahh it's too late they are here" I said.

Hitler don is there along with 10 of his men.

"Hehe did you really think your distraction could distract me?" Hitler don asked.

"Ah yeah it did you ran towards it" Tanner replied.

"Grr I know that" Hitler don shouted turning bright red.

"Now that we have caught you, you will die" Hitler don said as him and his men pointed guns at us.

We all closed our eyes then one of the cages blew up, the one that contained Gardievour is now broken and the psychic Pokémon is free. It used psychic to take the weapons.

"WHAT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE I PUT A SPECIAL ELECTRICAL VIRUS IN THE CAGES THE CREATURES SHOULD HAVE BEEN PARALYZED AND WEAK" Hitler don screamed.

"Hehe looks like your Pokémon overheard our plan" Dawn said.

Jessica had a big smile on her face.

"Let's get the others out of here" Kelli said.

Gardievour used psychic to lift up the other cages. More of Hitler don's men came in with guns.

"Ahh let's get out of here" Ash yelled.

They fired and we ran for our lives. We travelled through a tunnel while Hitler don's men were still shooting. We couldn't outrun the bullets for long, we had to defeat Hitler don and Save our Pokémon. Jessica told Gardievour to use psychic to break open the remaining cages. Once the cages were open our Pokémon were free and attacked the terrorists. Soon Hitler don is the only one left. He sweat dropped.

"Um…no hard feelings" he told us.

"Screw you, you caused so much shit for us now it's payback time" Tanner said.

Hitler don then grabbed a smoke bomb and threw it at us, we all coughed heavily. Then when the smoke cleared Hitler don stood there holding a missile launcher in front of us.

"Hahaha this is the end for you little bastards" Hitler don yelled.

He launched and we all screamed since if it exploded anywhere we will be crushed by tons of sand. This is a suicide aim for Hitler don. Suddenly the missile stopped in front of us, Gardievour saved us again.

"Jeez I really owe you one Jessica and Gardievour" We all told her.

Hitler don began to get nervous.

"Ok you have beaten me, I will let you leave and please never come back" Hitler don told us.

We were surprised of what he said but we went on and he kept his word. After a while we were out of the base and outside in the hot, desert heat.

"Well I guess we can go to the next and final threat for this world since it seems Hitler don has nothing to attack the world with" Ash said.

"Think again, I still have an army" we heard a familiar voice yelled.

Hitler don came out in a tank along with two more. We all gulped.

"I am Hitler don, the Nazi Terrorist and all you did is take out 10 of my men when I have hundreds of men in my command. I have three tanks here in my base and I have many bases left but if I am defeated then my army would give up" Hitler don said.

"Um did this guy just tell us how to win?" Kira said.

"Uh ha he sure did" Tanner replied.

The tanks attacked us; there are many explosions along the desert.

"Oh man we have to beat tanks now" Danny yelled.

"How do you think I feel, I wear a short skirt and these explosions keep pulling them up" Dawn said.

"Ok we need to think of a plan to destroy these tanks" I yelled.

All our Pokémon were fleeing too. Then we told them to attack but the attacks weren't working, the tanks were too strong. Charizard used a full powered Dragon Rage which managed to destroy one of the attacks.

"Ohh I surrender, I surrender" Hitler don told us.

We all looked at him funny.

"Not for real" Hitler don said as he fired and it exploded right in front of us.

We all flung back, our heads were stuck in the sand. We all got up and rubbed our eyes and spat sand of our mouths.

"Yuk I'm hanging for water now" Misty said.

"Well at least we got one tank" Tanner said trying to look at the positive.

The tank we destroyed flamed heavily. Charizard tried to attack the other one but the tanks wouldn't let him. They continuously shot at Charizard so he couldn't attack again. The others got into the fight.

"This is it, it's time to beat Hitler don, get our Pokémon ready" I said.

All our Pokémon are going to join forces and take out this threat.

**Alrighty it's not a great chapter because I'm not in a roll once I start writing again I will write better. Time to beat Hitler don. I will update soon. **


	13. Unknown Threat

**So sorry everyone I haven't been on my internet has been down for a month but now I'm back and ready for action, it's time to beat Hitler don and move on to our next threat. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Man we really need to think of a plan to beat this guy" I said.

"Grr we are running out of time" Tanner said.

Ash looked carefully then remembered his battle with Gary a couple of years ago and remembered he told his Charizard to attack the ground which creates heavy heat which may damage the tanks. Ash told me quickly and we gave it a try.

"Charizard attack the ground with your flamethrower around the tanks" I yelled.

Charizard shot many flame streams at the ground which made the area even hotter but unfortunately the tanks were unfazed. It seems since Blastiose is a living organism that it worked before. Ash growled under his breath and started to sweat.

"Well at least we gave it a try" I said.

"I wish Brock was here, his Fortress' explosion attack would be pretty handy right about now" Dawn said.

"Ehehe I agree" Kelli replied.

The tanks shot again which caused us to run, the shockwaves knocked us to the ground again too.

"Ohh we really need to think of something" May screamed.

"Yeah but with technology like this it's hard to think of an attack powerful enough to knock it over" Tanner said.

Suddenly Ash had an idea; he remembered another attack strategy that could work.

"Guys use your most powerful attacks _underneath _the tanks so it can knock it over" Ash told us.

"Oh yeah…I remember he used that on Flannery's Torcoal when it used iron defense" May remembered.

We all used our Pokémon's strongest attacks on the side underneath one tank, after a few seconds it knocked over and exploded. Hitler don began to get nervous;

"ATTACK with our last offense quick before they destroy the last tank" Hitler don shouted.

The tank shot its large explosive but Pikachu used thunderbolt on it and made it explode in mid air. Then once again we used our most powerful attacks which knocked over the last tank with Hitler don inside it. The tanks exploded into flames on the outside and slightly affecting the inside. Hitler don came crawling out slowly, injured. We surrounded him with serious looks on our faces.

"Give up" Danny told him firmly.

Hitler don looked at us then he said…

"I surrender; I surrender, for real this time". Hitler don then lied on the sand trying to catch his breath. The gang cheered and high fived each other.

"Ok let's take him to the authorities" Tanner said proudly.

"But…we are in the middle of the desert" Misty reminded him as the rest of the gang fell down.

"Well how about we warp to our next destination then drop him off at the nearest police station" Kira said.

"Good idea let's just hope we don't end up somewhere far away from the city or town" Jessica said.

Ash opened up another warp portal and we all jumped in taking Hitler don with us. We ended up in an unknown town but fortunately for us there is a police station right next to us. When we showed Hitler don to the coppers they immediately arrested him and the news spread really quickly that Hitler don is in prison, the police congratulated us and gave us $1000 for catching him.

"Wow we were almost killed and we got only a thousand dollars" Tanner said.

"It's only a small peaceful town, they might not have too much money" Jessica told him.

"Yeah that's what's funny, it's peaceful, shouldn't there be explosions or something?" Dawn wondered.

"Well let's have a look around we must have been warped here for some reason remember it only takes us to the places where the three threats are and will only open if the threat is defeated" I reminded the gang.

We had a look around and it seemed to be a quiet, nice little town. We decided to split up into groups. Tanner, Dawn and Jessica went one way, Kira, Danny, Misty and Ash another way, May, Kelli and I went the another way. Tanner's group ended up at a video store and had a look around inside.

"Hey that looks like a nice movie to watch" Jessica said pointing to a poster behind Tanner.

Tanner turned around and eyed the new Nightmare on Elm Street movie.

"NO! Trust me you won't sleep for a while" Tanner let he know.

Dawn saw a guy at the video store who looked quite suspicious because he or she wore a large coat which covered the person's body and a hat which covered his face. The person is looking at a movie, when he sees Dawn is looking at him he quickly exits the store. Dawn had a look at what video the person was looking at, it's called: Elements of the World. Dawn couldn't understand why such a person would want a video like that. Dawn let the others know so they quickly went to go find and tell the others. May's group went into a library and had a look around; May spotted a man in a similar suit as the man Dawn saw except he or she is looking at a book rather than a movie. May grabbed me by the T shirt and dragged me slowly towards the person.

"Ah…hey…May what are you doing?" I asked her sweat dropping.

"Shh check out this guy he looks suspicious" May said.

Kelli came beside us to check out what's happening. She eyed the suspicious person, when the coated person looked at us it put the book down and walked away as quick as possible. We went and had a look at the book, it is called: Water, Earth, Fire and Air: The Lost Temples.

"Hmm this doesn't make sense why would that person want to read something like this?" May wondered.

"I don't know but let's go and meet the others and tell them about this" Kelli said.

"Ok" I replied as we ran out to find the rest of the gang.

Ash's group is checking out the centre of the town and couldn't see a thing. Suddenly the other two groups found each other and soon they found Ash's group. Dawn's group and May's group explained what they saw.

"There must be some kind of connection" Kira said.

The gang had a bad feeling about this town especially when four people dressed in the same clothes as the two suspicious men were started to surround us. We all gulped:

"Something is terribly wrong!" Danny cried.

**Who are these people and what do they want? Do they pose a threat bigger than Godzilla or Hitler don? I will update soon. Sorry again for the LONG delay.**


	14. Fire, Water, Air and Earth

**Four people…dressed in the same clothes…what do they want?........LOL just trying to put people on edge. Well they must be strong if they are the last threat for Our World. Let's see…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

The four people surrounded us closer and closer. The towns people seemed to have ran off and hide. One of the men began to talk;

"So this is the group that Gorath told us to destroy".

"Ahh, how do you know about Gorath?" Kira asked.

" Hehehe foolish girl, Gorath is the one who unleashed us of course we know who he is and he said that he will greatly reward us if we defeat you all so that's exactly what we are going to do" another one told us.

"Also we know you are a very powerful group so we are going to use our full potential" another one said.

"Give us your best shot" Tanner said getting smart.

"Oh I'm gonna shake, rattle and roll your smart aleck butt" a guy yelled getting irritated.

The four people took off their cover clothes and revealed themselves; they were four men who were dressed in fighting like clothes, bald and have a different symbol on their head.

"These guys kind of look like the Avatar from that cartoon except a lot older and have a symbol on their head" Kelli said eyeing them all.

"We have no idea what cartoon you are talking about but we are known as the Elemental Warriors. Each of us have a special ability to control an element, my name is Pyrus and the symbol on my head represents fire. This here is HtoO and he controls the element water. Over there is Blow, he controls the element of air and Terra controls the element of Earth. We are the most powerful fighters in the world. Nothing comes close to our strength" Pyrus explained.

"Uh oh I think we are in trouble you guys" I said getting nervous.

"Let's stand our ground, we can't run there is no point" Jessica said.

"Well…I guess Jessica has a point but I'm kind of scared to face these guys" Dawn said.

"Don't worry Dawn we can take them on" Danny told her.

"Haha good old Danny, always cheerful" Kira thought to herself.

Suddenly the Elemental Warriors ended up behind us and we couldn't even see it.

"Ah…how…did they get there?" Tanner wondered slowly walking back.

"Well if you think that's quick, Gorath is much faster and stronger than us" HtoO told us.

We all panicked. We thought to ourselves how could we beat Gorath if he is that quick and strong? The Elemental Warriors smirked at us then HtoO shot a water ball at us to make us fall to the ground, then Pyrus formed a flame around us causing us to come closer and closer until we were scrunched together. Then Terra covered us with a rocky prison. We banged against the rock but it is no good the rock is way too strong to break. But the funny thing is we noticed Kira wasn't with us.

"Ah where is Kira?" Misty wondered.

"Those blasted Elemental guys must have taken her" Ash shouted.

"Yeah, but for what reason?" May wondered.

"Who cares, right now we have to save our friend and beat these guys" Misty said with fire in her eyes.

Misty sent out her Starmie which used rapid spin to break the rock. When we got out the Elemental Warriors were nowhere to be seen.

"Grr where could they be?" Danny said looking around.

"Hey what if we ask a town's folk maybe they know where they are" Tanner suggested.

"Great idea" Kelli commented.

We managed to find one after a few minutes. The elderly lady decided to let us in on the whole story about these four.

"Well these four were only a legend in this town, this story has been told for generations. Hard to believe but these four warriors were peaceful and kind, they loved to protect and nurture every living thing then one of the warriors Pyrus started to get bored and tried something new, he caused a giant and destructive bush fire that took the lives of many behind his brothers backs. Soon he began to have a black heart and enjoyed destruction, he then found a way to give this negative energy to others, when he found out the secret he gave it to his brothers. Then all four of them were infected and started to make worldwide disasters such as the Ice Age, colossal earthquakes and giant tornados. Soon an elderly man studied on how to stop them and finally he managed to seal the four away into a temple where they were suppose to remain forever, then it seemed someone released them" the elderly lady told us.

"Whoa, what a story" Ash said.

"So do you know where they are right now?" May asked.

"They would be at the temple on the top of this mountain, why do you want to know?" the elderly lady asked.

"Our friend has been taken" I said.

"Oh no that means they are going to sacrifice your friend to totally get rid of their seal" the elderly woman panicked and ran off.

"We can't let those monsters sacrifice Kira" Jessica said.

"But how, how are we going to beat them?" Tanner wondered.

"We WILL beat them" I said.

The whole gang looked at me.

"Because we are the chosen ones we are destined to beat these guys, beat Gorath and save the two worlds, which must mean that we have a power deep within ourselves" I said.

"Hmm you may be right" Tanner agreed.

"Ok let's go" Kelli said enthusiastically.

We started to head up to the top of the mountain. We arrived at a very large wooden gate which seems to be blocking people from going in. We looked at the gate sweat dropping.

Meanwhile the Elemental Warriors got to the top and had Kira in their hands. They tied her up and put her near a fountain which is filled with sparkling water.

"Those kids are on their way here, I can feel it" Blow said.

"Yes I know brother, I WILL deal them" HtoO told them.

"Very well but make sure you really beat them I don't want screw ups" Pyrus said.

"You can count on me" HtoO replied as he ran down the mountain.

Back to the gang we used our Pokémon to get over the giant gate then we withdrew them.

"Ahh, why are we withdrawing them?" Tanner asked.

"Because we will try and save Kira behind their backs while we ambush the Elemental Warriors" I said.

"Well at least we have one strong thing on our side" Kelli said.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"They don't know we have Pokémon" Kelli replied with a short smile.

**Ok it's time to take them on, the power of Fire, Water, Air and Earth will try to destroy us but we must win. But can we put up a fight against enemies with much higher fighting stats? I will update in 7 days.**


	15. Takedown

**Okey dockey I have just come back on my holiday and ready to update. Now we must Ambush the Elemental Warriors but HtoO is on his way to deal with us but I'm sure we can manage him, can't we? Also there might be another Elemental Warrior on his way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

The gang began to get tired walking up the mountain. The supplies we got were running low since we forgot to buy stuff from the town and Brock isn't there to cook so it is much harder. Luckily some of the gang members are starting to learn and they each get a turn of cooking each night. Hto0 is getting closer to the gang, he runs through the trees until finally he gets to us but he didn't attack right away, he watched us from a top of the trees.

"Hehehe these annoying pests will be dealt with soon, I'm going to wait till they get to the river that's where my strength will be at full power" Hto0 said to himself.

The whole group didn't notice they were being watched but Pikachu could sense something and growled at the trees.

"Pika Pikachu"

"Hey Pikachu what's up?" Ash asked.

Pikachu ignored Ash and kept growling. Ash picked Pikachu up and told him to relax. This time Pikachu listened but kept on guard. Hto0's eyes glowed as he followed them. About 10 minutes later the gang arrived at a river which is rather large for some reason doesn't go down but to the side.

"How can the water do that?" May wondered.

"I know it's against the law of gravity" Kelli said.

Suddenly we started to hear laughing and Hto0 appeared from out of the water.

"Grr, it's you that water guy" Tanner said.

"What did you do with Kira?" Jessica shot at him.

"She is in excellent care but soon the sacrifice will begin, the others are preparing for the ritual but you will have to go through me" Hto0 told us.

"Don't worry we will stop you" Danny replied.

"Hehe you don't realize I have been following you, waiting for you to get to the river this is my domain and how dare you enter without an ivitation" Hto0 said.

"Huh whatever" Dawn replied.

"Don't talk back to me, I'll wipe that attitude of yours" Hto0 shouted as he shot a water ball at her.

"Dawn look out" Tanner yelled as he pushed her out of the way and got hit himself.

The water ball made Tanner fall down five meters away from the others. Dawn came running to Tanner asking him if he is ok, Tanner replied with a yes and slowly got up.

"Using my elemental powers I'm able to control water flows and anything else to do with water as well as ice" Hto0 said.

"What ice as well!" Misty shouted.

Hto0 threw a wave of water at us which washed us away, the whole group is drenched. Then Hto0 made ice spikes and threw it, we shrieked and ran to the side dodging the spikes. Hto0 is above the water so we couldn't get to him physically. Again Hto0 washed us away, but this time he used the water to take us into the river then he froze us. Hto0 then noticed the yellow mouse known as Pikachu and tried to figure out what it is.

"Hey what is that thing?" Hto0 asked.

"It's my good friend Pikachu, a Pokémon" Ash answered.

"A Pokémon?" Hto0 replied.

Ash told Pikachu to use thunderbolt which released them from the ice.

"Huh what is this?" Hto0 wondered, sweating and getting nervous.

Pikachu used thunder which hit Hto0 and sent him into the ground. Because he is the water element it did tremendous damage. He fell into the water, drowning. May grabbed him and pulled him to land.

"May, why did you do that?" Tanner asked.

"Because everyone can have a second chance" I answered for May.

Hto0 looked like he wouldn't move for a while. We left him on the ground but then he just disappeared into a mist. The gang isn't sure what happened to him but they didn't have time to find how they still had to defeat the others and save Kira. Back at the temple the brothers sensed that Hto0 is gone, they all gasped.

"How…how did Hto0 get defeated?" Blow wondered.

"They couldn't have beaten him with their physical states, either they have powers too or they have help from someone" Blow said.

"Grr I'll take care of them, I will avenge our brother" Terra shouted as he quickly ran towards us.

"Well Terra should win, he is stronger than Hto0, and he should be able to take care of them by himself" Blow said with confidence.

"We'll see" Pyrus replied not too sure.

The group didn't need to get passed the river since as soon as Hto0 disappeared the water fell off the mountain. We continued on towards the temple.

"Ahh guys I feel that someone is coming" I said.

"What do you mean someone is coming?" Kelli asked.

"I don't know but I feel an evil presence coming towards us" I answered.

"Me too, I feel it as well" Jessica said.

It isn't long before the whole group could feel it.

"Wow I never knew we could sense" Danny said.

We could hear a noise coming towards us, then we could see the ground starting to shake and a big dust cloud flew towards us. The Earth elemental warrior Terra appeared from underground and he looked furious.

"Look I don't know how you beat Hto0 but I will avenge" Terra growled as he threw a big piece of rock at us, we dodged.

"Ahh, well at least the others didn't come" Tanner said trying to look at the bright side.

"Yeah but it takes one to kill us" Jessica told him.

Terra continuously chucked large boulders at us. We tried to run but we couldn't outrun him for long. Then a whole bunch of rocks were chucked at us. Ones that we couldn't avoid, we closed our eyes, but then our bodies reacted by themselves and the whole gang smashed the rocks to pieces. We were shocked beyond belief.

"Wha…what just happened?" Dawn wondered.

"We just smashed big boulders of hard rock" May said in disbelief.

Terra began to get nervous;

"So that's how you defeated my brother, well I'm stronger so take this" Terra yelled as he caused the ground to shake and break in half. We ran away from the crack and went back into action.

"Alright now we will show you how we defeated your brother" Misty told him.

Terra gulped.

"Go Torterra" Tanner yelled.

The Pokémon came out and roared at Terra.

"What is that?" Terra asked.

"It's a Pokémon" Ash answered.

Little did the group know that Blow is in the air watching and listening to everything that is happening, he quickly flies off to tell Pyrus. Terra on the other hand tried to crush Torterra but the Pokémon used leaf storm which destroyed the rock then he used solar beam which blasted Terra to the ground. Terra slowly got up but is struck by two more solar beams. It weakened him too much and Terra also disappeared. The ground turned to normal, the gang moved on; they are almost at the top.

Back at the others:

"You see Pyrus they have these creatures that save their butts, not themselves, they probably used an invisible Pokémon to smash the rocks" Blow told him.

"Hehe well now this makes things much easier" Pyrus replied.

"What do you mean?" Blow asked.

"Well now that we know what we are dealing with, they are easy prey" Pyrus answered.

**Looks like Pyrus and Blow are ready to strike; now that they know we have Pokémon can they really defeat us? What are those incredible powers we possessed for a brief time? It looks like the final battle to save our world will happen in the next chapter. I will update soon.**


	16. Our World is Safe

**It is time to put things in our world back in order and stop this last threat. We must defeat the final two Elemental Warriors but can we do it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

After a long walk up the mountain the gang finally got to the temple at the top. We looked around seeing the stoned walls and the fountain with glowing water. We saw Kira tied up in a corner;

"KIRA!" we all yelled.

Just as about as we were going to get to her Blow and Pyrus jumped in front, stopping us from getting to Kira.

"Sorry but we need her" Pyrus said.

"So you are the last two, we'll take care of you just as we took care of the others" Tanner told them.

"It won't be that easy we know about your Pokémon so we won't be too careless this time" Blow told us.

"We figured you would find out about our Pokémon sooner or later but that doesn't change a thing we will still beat you" I said.

"We shall see" Pyrus replied as he threw stream of flame at us.

We avoided it, and then Misty sent out her Starmie which used water gun. Pyrus dodged it and attacked with a fire kick. It sent Starmie straight into the wall, fainted.

"Whoa these guys are though, they knocked out my Starmie with one blow" Misty said.

Blow is the next to strike and used heavy winds to knock us off our feet and threw us straight into the wall. We all cried out in pain as we collided with the stoned wall. We slowly got up and sent out our Pokémon, my Charizard attacked with a flame thrower but Blow, blew it away. Pyrus followed with a barrage of fireballs that were like meteors. Danny's Lucario used aura sphere which hit Blow and knocked him down. Blow couldn't believe the power Lucario possessed but he attacked right back. Our Pokémon then all attacked at once, the same strategy that was used to defeat Hexxus in the Universal Realm two years ago. Pyrus and Blow blocked it but the attacks just kept on coming and they couldn't hold on for long. So they worked together, they quickly got out of the mega blast and Pyrus used a powerful raging fire blast but its striking power is tripled because Blow used wind to power it up and make it come at us faster. The attack devastated the gang; there is an explosion and smoke poured out of it. When the smoke cleared we could see our Pokémon were still standing, the gang is shocked, Pyrus and Blow were surprised too.

"How…how could they still be standing?" Pyrus wondered starting to walk back.

"Wow I never knew our Pokémon could stand up to something like that" Dawn said.

"Well I guess after all we have been through and all the training our Pokémon are much stronger than they have ever been" Ash said.

Once again we told our Pokémon to all attack at once to completely immobilize the two Elemental Warriors. Danny ran towards Kira and untied her, and took her to the others. We told our Pokémon to stop as soon as Kira is safe with us.

"Ha we have Kira now you can't do your sacrifice" Tanner told them smiling.

Pyrus and Blow stood there and smiled an evil grin.

"Ahh guys why aren't they worried?" Tanner asked.

"You think we really need that worthless pest whoever told you about the sacrifice is wrong, yes we do need to sacrifice someone to fully release us and to make the negative energy in my brothers heart complete but there is another way to unlock our full potential, I can absorb the power of the sun but in order to do this the sun needs to start letting off special flares that release tremendous heat, I can take those and my power will be unlocked" Pyrus explained to us.

"Huh but brother you never told me that, you said that both of us would get power. Also are you saying you are the one who made me, Terra and Hto0 have evil hearts?" Blow asked.

"That's right fool, I needed you guys to make sure my plan doesn't go wrong, this kind of thing happens every 65 millions years and now it's almost time so I don't need you" Pyrus replied as he blasted Blow.

"You traitor" Blow yelled.

"We will stop you before the waves are emitted" Kelli screamed at him.

"Wait a minute, will these waves make you stronger than Gorath?" Jessica asked.

"Hmm I'm not sure but I hope so, so I can take out any competition and I will not let you ruin my plan" Pyrus replied as he shot out more fireballs.

Blow used his wind to send them back. The two brothers began to fight, we watched as a personal war too place. Blow tried his hardest and since he is protecting the land it seems his negative energy is diminished. Pyrus, though is a better fighter than Blow and knocks him down.

"Alright guys let's take him out" Kira said as everyone charged at him.

Suddenly Pyrus started to glow a very strong reddish colour. It seems Pyrus is getting more powerful by the second, the waves are emitting and he is absorbing them.

"No we are too late" Blow said.

"These waves made the dinosaurs extinct and got rid of most life on Earth but I will use this power for Earth and beyond" Pyrus yelled as his transformation is complete.

Pyrus has become Supernova Pyrus. The gang tried everything but we were no match for his new powers. Blow used his attacks but even he cannot stop his brother. Pyrus got ready an attack that will obliterate this entire town. We all closed our eyes until…Gorath appeared. The gang opened their eyes and fell to our butts with fear. Gorath eyed Pyrus.

"I'm the only one who gets to destroy and I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO IS THE BEST OF EVERYTHING" Gorath yelled as he punched Pyrus knocking him down to the ground with a bang.

The gang could not believe what is happening. Is Gorath actually taking out one of his threats that he released to stop us?

"Pyrus who should have not betrayed me, you know better than to do that" Gorath told him.

Pyrus got back up with a fiery sphere around him.

"I'm stronger than you know Gorath and I will beat you" Pyrus said as he attacked, but he missed and Gorath knocked him down again.

The gang started to worry, if we couldn't have touched Pyrus, how could we beat Gorath? Pyrus threw fireballs which Gorath knocked away. Pyrus managed to get a punch into Gorath's gut but Gorath is still up and smashes him again to the ground. Gorath punches Pyrus numerous times which made Pyrus cry in pain. Blow tried to help his brother but in one blow, he too is too weak to fight. Pyrus took the opportunity to get up and blast Gorath with his strongest attack. The explosion is massive and the smoke is a very dark grey. Everyone waited anxiously to see what happened, Pyrus began to sweat with fear and shake. When the smoke cleared Gorath is standing there unfazed by the attack.

"Are you finished playing games Pyrus?" Gorath asked.

"Ahh impossible" I said.

Everyone there is shaking because they couldn't believe that Gorath stood up to it. Gorath then used a hard punch onto Pyrus' head which damaged his neck. Gorath grabbed Pyrus and put his hand on Pyrus' chest.

"You are no value to me anymore, you are just garbage, goodbye" Gorath said as he blasted Pyrus which went right through his chest. Pyrus' eyes went dead black, blood dribbled from his mouth.

"No, what a monster" Danny said.

Our fists were clenched but we couldn't do anything, not yet anyway. Gorath threw Pyrus onto the ground, more blood poured out from his dead body. Then the monster turned to us.

"Now heroes I will deal with you all later but right now I have some things to do. So enjoy the last few days of your pathetic lives saving other useless lives. One day when we meet I assure you the same things will happen to all you, you will all die hahahaha" Gorath said as he disappeared.

We didn't know what to say or do.

"Guys I don't know about you but I don't think we can win" Tanner said.

"Look Gorath is tough but remember we still have a few more fights before the final confrontation, remember it's not you wins the battle but the war" I said.

"Michael's right we have to keep going we have come too far to give up now" Kelli agreed.

"Well let's look at the positive side, Our World is now safe now we have to save the Pokémon World" Jessica said.

"Alright I can't wait to get home" Ash said.

"Yeah it will be good to be back at our world" May said.

"Look you all I'm going to head off, I hope we meet again sometime and sorry for all the trouble my brothers and I have caused, thank you for your help" Blow said as he flew into the air.

"We too hope we meet again Blow" Ash said.

"Guys I think we have a new alley and a strong one too" Kelli said.

"I know it's so awesome" Tanner replied.

"Thanks for saving me" Kira told everyone.

"No worries Kira remember we are a team and we look out for each other" Danny told her.

The gang got ready to go to the next world. Sevana appeared in front of us.

"Hey everyone" Sevana said.

**Finally Our World is safe, all the threats are gone but how are we going to beat Gorath? Let's hope the next threats make us more powerful if we survive them. It's time to head off to the Pokémon World but why is Sevana here? I will update soon. **


	17. No Hope Left

**What does Sevana want and where has she been? Gorath seems too powerful to stop no matter how much training and experience we go through. Well let's see what happens during the rest of the journey.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Hey Sevana long time no see" May said.

"Isn't it always long time no see" Tanner said rolling his eyes.

"So what have you been up to Sevana?" Kelli asked.

"Well it's good to see you all and sorry for leaving you all like this, after I disappeared I went to go find out what Gorath is planning behind our backs since I have a feeling the terrors are distractions but I'm sure you all know that too. I saw Gorath quite a few times in the Shadow Sector; it seems he is looking to build up an army that will be widespread across the Universes. Luckily he had no luck in the Shadow Sector because you all wiped out most of them so he looked in another place. A place that I thought was only rumors but its real, the Omega Domain. It consists the most deadly creatures in the universe and that is where Gorath is building up his army. After that I still followed him and he seemed to look at ancient scripts that talk about the Shadow Sector, then I got discovered by a group of Gorath's army so I had to fight them so they wouldn't tell their leader, I managed them with ease, once I had a clear idea of what Gorath is doing I went to go find you guys and see how you're doing" Sevana explained.

"Whoa it seems you have been doing a lot of investigating" Jessica said.

"Hahaha yeah so how have you all been, what's the progress in defeating the terrors, I can see you are alive which is good" Sevana replied.

"We've been ok you see our first terror was Godzilla which we beat by joining forces with the Japanese Government and freezing him, then the next terror was Hitler don which we beat using our Pokémon and our toughest challenge yet we had to beat the Elemental Warriors" I told her.

Sevana's eyes went wide.

"All three of them are tough, how did you beat the Elemental Warriors?" Sevana asked.

"We took care of Hto0 and Terra separately but then we had to take on Blow and Pyrus together, we managed at first then…"

Danny explained what happened.

"That can't be right" Sevana shouted getting nervous.

We looked at her confused.

"Gorath shouldn't be that strong, Pyrus should of put up a great challenge yet what you are telling me is Pyrus didn't even faze him with all that strength" Sevana said clenching her fists getting angry.

"What does that mean?" Ash asked.

"Heroes I want you to abandon this mission" Sevana said.

The entire gang gasped.

"But Sevana we are the only ones who can beat Gorath" Misty said.

"I'm sorry but if you fight Gorath, it will just be a waste, all of you are going to lose your lives in a battle with Gorath, I have seen it in one of my visions but I was hoping I could change that and make you all win but if you couldn't touch Pyrus in that state and Pyrus couldn't touch Gorath I'm afraid all hope is lost" Sevana said putting her hands down.

The gang put their heads down both frustrated and sad since in just a few days or maybe even less than 24 hours the worlds will be gone.

"Wait, hold on, I just remembered didn't we unleash some sort of special powers that destroyed those rocks" Tanner said.

"What powers?" Sevana asked looking at us curiously.

Tanner told her what happened. Sevana started to look a bit more cheerful.

"So it's true there are incredible hidden powers in each of you. Yes, then there's still hope if we can somehow manage to unleash the powers we might have a chance" Sevana said having more hope inside her now.

"Ok guys here's the plan first I will send you all to the Pokémon World where you will take care of the other three terrors there. After that your skill should greatly improve as well as your Pokémon. I will meet you guys after I have sensed there is no danger in the Pokémon World, we will take it from there, and hopefully I can figure a way to unleash this power of yours" Sevana explained.

"Sevana before you go, can I ask you where did these powers come from?" Kira asked.

"You are chosen ones, you are destined to have powers strong enough to save the worlds" Sevana answered.

Sevana then transported us to the Pokémon World as soon as we arrived our bodies became anime once again.

"Wow it's been a while since we have been here" Dawn said.

"Ok I have dropped you all off at the first terror, use the sphere to get to the other two, good luck heroes" Sevana said as she disappeared.

"Well guys I guess we have to go back to work" I said.

"Hehe yeah it seems getting almost killed is our hobby" Tanner replied.

"I agree with you there" Jessica said.

"I wonder which region we are in?" May wondered.

Misty noticed a sign.

"Hey we are in close to Viridian city" Misty told us.

"Alright, I'm really close to Pallet Town maybe I can see my mom again" Ash said excitedly.

"I don't think we have time for that Ash" Danny told him.

"Ahh you're right I can call her from the phone anyway in Viridian City" Ash replied.

"Well I don't see any destruction anywhere how about we all take a break until it comes" May suggested.

"Ok might as well" Dawn said.

The gang headed towards the Pokémon Centre where our Pokémon is getting treated. Ash called his mom, May called her parents, Misty called her sister and Dawn called her mom. After all the phone calls it's time for some refreshment. Nurse Joy gave us free drinks due to the heat of the day and she thought it would be nice since we were running low on money. The gan just talked and we had a bit of a laugh.

"We might as well enjoy this moment guys because we might not be able to laugh like that for a while" I said looking down.

"Hmm" Ash mumbled.

"It's ok guys like Michael said let's just enjoy ourselves" Danny said trying to make everyone cheerful again and it worked.

"Hey maybe we can win some money somewhere, you know like a battle or something" Tanner suggested.

"Good idea but I think we need to find someone willing to give money for victory" Kira said.

Ash, Danny and Misty went to go find someone while the rest of the gang stays in the centre with the Pokémon. Ash, Danny and Misty looked around and noticed a white limousine parked next to a young boy who is battling another guy. They watched as the young boy beats the guy's Raticate with his pumped up Machamp. The young boy laughed as his over confidence began to takeover.

"I bet 10 000 zenie on the next trainer if he beats me" the young boy said.

Danny swung into action.

"I'll take your bet" Danny said.

The young boy laughed and told him to send out his Pokémon, unfortunately he left his Pokémon in the centre but luckily Ash had his Pikachu with him and Ash gave Pikachu to Danny for this battle. Machamp attacked with a vary of Mach Punches but Pikachu dodged with quick attack then used a thunder attack which beat Machamp in one shot. The crowd could not believe what happened.

"Pikachu, your attacks are so strong because of all the fighting we are going through" Ash said.

Pikachu nodded and the boy gave Danny the cash and went into his limousine and his driver drove him away, upset.

"Who was that kid?" Ash asked a guy.

"His name is Richboy Alan and his family has billions of zenie, he often bets his battles because he wins so often" the guy replied.

"Wow" Ash said as he walked to Danny.

Misty congratulated Danny which made him blush.

"Alright how about we go buy some supplies then get back to our group" Danny said.

"Ok" the other two replied.

Back at the rest of the gang, we waited patiently and talked about many things particularly stuff off the topic of saving the worlds since there will be plenty of time to think about that soon. After about two hours Danny, Ash and Misty came back with a whole bunch of things.

"Awesome guys, thanks for going shopping" Kira said.

"It was nothing" Misty said.

The group put away the things in our backpacks; Nurse Joy called out to us.

"Your Pokémon is ready" Nurse Joy said.

We picked up our poke balls that contained our Pokémon and went to sit down again. We were starting to wonder where the terror is. Then an explosion happened, the glass in the centre shattered and smoke poured in. Someone yelled the petrol station has blown up. We quickly ran outside and noticed a shadow in the smoke, and then we heard a roar we have never heard before.

"What could it be?" we wondered.

**The next terror has finally come. Whoa I thought the mission was going to be over. Now the gang must do the first part of their plan, make the Pokémon World safe again. I will update soon.**


	18. The Lost Pokemon

**The Lost Pokémon is here. How strong is it? Where did it come from? A threat that is not known to anyone has been unleashed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

The creature came forth from the smoke, it landed right in front of us. It looked like a dragon made of bones, yet it had a sapphire on its forehead and glowing blue eyes. It slowly walked towards us spreading its bony wings. It opened its mouth;

"Maybe it's trying to tell us something?" Kelli guessed.

Then a blue beam is blasted from its mouth straight at us. The shock waves flung us meters away from the explosion. Once we landed;

"Yeah it said DIE!!" Tanner replied rubbing his sore arse.

We all got up as the creature flew up to the sky again and blasted fireballs into the city. Buildings fell as the monster continued its destruction. The police came and used their Pokémon against the creature but even they failed. Officer Jenny called in the army. The dragon creature is fairly big, at least 20 meters.

"I wonder what it is" Ash wondered.

"It's the lost Pokémon" an old man replied.

Everyone knew who it is, Pr Oak.

"Professor, when did you come here?" Misty asked.

"Well I went to pick a package that arrived at the Post Office then an explosion happened and I saw this creature" Pr. Oak replied.

"How are you doing Ash? Are these your new friends?" Pr. Oak asked.

"Well yeah" Ash answered.

"You sure have a big group now" Pr. Oak said.

"Um I don't mean to interrupt sir but what do you mean Lost Pokémon?" Danny asked.

"Well not too long ago a group of scientists were looking for prehistoric Pokémon then they found the bones of a creature that no one has seen before so they named it the Lost Pokémon since there is only one of its species and it doesn't exist anymore. We tried to think of a name for it and I came up with Rai" Pr Oak explained.

"Rai?" everyone replied.

"Yes but there is something wrong the sapphire was never on its forehead so I'm not sure where it came from but it did awaken the Lost Pokémon and now it's here to destroy the world because according to a prophecy that the scientists found in the tomb of the Lost Pokémon. Rai will come back and wipe out the human race due to their corruption of the world" Pr Oak said.

"Ok well thanks for the info Oak" Tanner said.

"It's ok now let's get to safety" Pr Oak said.

"Sorry Pr but we have to deal with this creature, see you soon…hopefully" May told him as her and the rest of the gang went into battle.

While we were running the gang is sure that Gorath brought Rai back to life. So we were now sure this is one of the terrors. Rai landed on the side of a building and roared, we were just about to send out our Pokémon until a beam went right over our heads and hit the Lost Pokémon. We turned around and saw a Nidoking use hyper beam. The army has arrived. We took cover as the army used Blastiose's cannons, Bronzong's flash cannons and gyro ball as well as Ryhorn's rock throws. Rai tried to flee as the army attacked. It flew past buildings which the other attacks hit and knocked down. At last the army hit Rai and knocked it down, Rai exploded in flames.

"Hehe got him" said the commander.

"What happened?" Dawn asked.

"Who knows but something is definitely going on in those flames" I said.

The gang looked at me then looked back at where Rai once was. Suddenly three other colourful gems seemed to make their way down from the sky. They entered the fames; the gang isn't too sure what's going on. Suddenly the fames exploded and cleared as a 30 meter golden dragon emerged. It roared and flew into the air.

"It transformed?" May said looking confused.

"Yes it has transformed into a giant creature, the golden dragon, Ra" I said.

"Ra?" Kira replied.

The army attacked again but this time the attacks didn't work and the dragon obliterated the army with one blast of golden energy. It continued its attack on the city on the ground.

"This is kind of like Godzilla" Kira said.

"Haha yeah how convenient" Tanner replied.

"Alright let's take care of this" Jessica said.

We all jumped into action following Ra's war path. The golden dragon stomped around smashing everything in sight; it even squashed the Viridian City gym. Once again the group is about to attack until another person yelled;

"Blastoise use hydro pump".

We turned around and saw Gary. Kira's eyes sparkled while Ash rolled his eyes.

"Gary what are you doing here?" Misty asked.

"I decided to head back to Pallet Town but when I arrived here I saw all the devastation and decided to check it out" Gary replied.

"Hi Gary" Kira said.

"Hey Kira" Gary replied.

Kira almost fainted. Ra turned around and eyed the gang with anger; it used one its golden energy beams. Which we managed to avoid. Gary sent out all his Pokémon and told them to use their strongest attacks but Ra merely blew them away with his wings. Gary returned all his Pokémon, Ra continued to flap his wings which sent us flying all the way out of Viridian City and straight into a river near it. We got out all soaked.

"Nothing can stop it" Gary shouted.

"Don't worry Gar-bear we will stop him" Kira said.

"Gar-bear?" Tanner said.

Ash just busted out laughing while saying Gar-bear a hundred times. Misty smacked him in the head which made him stop.

"Alright this city has suffered enough, let's go and stop this creature" Danny said.

"Ok" the rest of the gang replied as we began to run into a city that is almost destroyed.

**I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the others but this is I could think of for now. Ra seems to be in total control, but know the gang will deal with him, can we beat the Lost Pokémon? I will update soon. **


	19. Viridian City in Peril

**Oh man Viridian city IS in Peril, can the gang stop it or will it succeed in killing the only people who can save billions of lives.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

We entered the city seeing what Ra has done to it. Where the once beautiful city was looks like a ghost town now. A city built with the most modern technology is just destroyed in just one day. We could see Ra flying into the air once more to finish off the job. We sent out our Pokémon. May's Blazkien used blaze kick while Kira's Glaceon used ice beam, and then followed up by Dawn's Piplup's bubble beam. Ra is knocked down to the ground feeling the attacks.

"Whoa how did those attacks affect him mine didn't hurt it at all, you must be training your Pokémon well" Gary complemented the gang.

"Thanks Gary" Danny replied.

Ra got up and growled at us. We got prepared as the golden dragon started to run towards us. We kept our ground, waiting for the chance to strike, as soon as Ra got close enough all of our Pokémon attacked. This tactic is very useful and has succeeded both times when we used it. Ra once again is knocked back straight into another petrol station which exploded right under the dragon. It did heavy damage;

"Alright we're winning" Tanner celebrated.

Ra got up and roared, the gem on his forehead turned into 5 separate gems on his stomach which is in a circular shape. The gems glowed as if they were giving Ra power. Ra then grew another head;

"Gah" Dawn shrieked.

"It grew another head?" Kelli said.

"Well like they always say two heads are better than one" May said while getting creeped out.

Ra's body changed as well, its neck grew long and its skin looked now more like golden plates rather than skin. The dragon used a double dose of golden energy blast which wiped out half of the city in one blow, huge fires burned as Ra continues. Only the eastern part of the city is left. People fled as a sea of fire consumes them, you could hear the cries of burning people and the ones who are trapped.

"Man what are we going to do now?" Ash said slowly backing away.

"We have to stay here and fight Ash, we really don't have a choice" Misty told him.

"Yeah but why did Gorath have to pick such hard opponents to beat?" Ash replied.

"Well its good, so we can prepare more for Gorath, remember we couldn't even touch Pyrus in his supernova form and if Gorath could defeat him like that, that means we have to be much stronger than what we are now" I said.

"Um what are you guys talking about?" Gary asked.

We all turned around forgetting that Gary is here.

"Uh…Gary we are just playing a game" Kira tried to explain.

"A game ,huh?" Gary replied.

The rest of the gang nodded.

"Alright if you say so, now come on let's go take down this Ra thing" Gary shouted as he ran towards Ra.

The rest of us followed. Ra is now taking out the eastern part of the city, knocking down the buildings one by one. When we got to him, Gary sent out his Nidoqueen which used hyper beam. The beam reflected off the golden plate. We all gasped because if that reflected that means everyone's attack will reflect. We didn't know what to do.

"Hey what about the eyes?" Kira suggested.

"Great idea" Gary commented.

Kira blushed as the gang started to insult Ra. Tanner threw a rock which made a bang noise. Ra turned around and eyed us. Nidoqueen used hyper beam and it managed to hit Ra's right eye on the left head. Ra cried out in pain as it fell to the ground. When it got back up it made sure nothing else hit its other eyes. The eye that got hit is now damaged and the left head can't see through it. Ra is furious and powered up a massive attack until two missiles hit it in the back. Ra took a few steps forward then turned around seeing about 10 vehicles with missiles and rockets in them. A helicopter is above watching Ra and smiling an evil grin.

"This Pokémon is mine" a mysterious man said.

We looked at all the vehicles which all had a big red R on them.

"Team Rocket" everyone said.

The man then spoke in a megaphone;

"Lost Pokémon if you do not surrender we will use force, go into this master ball and stay in there, be a part of Team Rocket" the man told Ra.

"I know that voice, its Giovanni the boss" Misty said.

"Grr that moron doesn't he realize that Ra is too strong for them" Tanner growled.

"Ok fine, have it your way" Giovanni shouted as he ordered the attack.

Missiles and rockets were launched and hit Ra, Ra roared as it fell. When it got back up it took to the air. It managed to avoid some explosives but it got hit again. The power of these missiles and rockets were incredible. It damaged Ra's golden plates, making them cracked or destroyed. Ra landed but it didn't have time to attack, again and again the rockets and missiles were launched. It seemed Giovanni made sure there were plenty of them. The gang fled since some rockets are missing and hitting the ground. We found some shelter behind a building. But it got obliterated when it hit it, sending chunks of rocks coming down to the ground as it exploded. We kept running until we were a fair distance away from the action.

"Phew, why are we always forced away from Ra?" Jessica wondered.

"Who knows but maybe Giovanni can beat this threat" Kelli said.

"Let's hope so, this creature is danger" Danny told the group.

Ra seemed out classed as shards of gold flickered in the air. Heavy smoke poured from where Ra stood. Team Rocket stopped attacking and had a look to what is happening inside the smoke. Suddenly the smoke cleared and Ra is standing there, but in a different form. It looked more like a dragon made of molten rock and flames. It shot fire balls at Giovanni which sent the helicopter crashing down. It then completely destroyed the Team Rocket army with a meteor shower attack. The gang couldn't believe it.

"How many forms does this thing have?" Tanner wondered getting annoyed.

"I think this is the last one" I said.

"Alright let's finish this" Gary said as we headed into battle with Ra one last time.

**Ra is now in his last form and let's hope we can beat him. Viridian City is now finished, can we win? I will update soon. Please Review!!! **


	20. Lost Forever

**Ok now let's make sure Ra never comes back again. This is the third time we will face him and hopefully we will get lucky and make the Lost Pokémon, Lost Forever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

The gang is now running into a city that once shined and stood out with many lives, now there is nothing left but crushed buildings and many dead bodies. Just seeing all the pain people go through during these last two-three years have been hard.

"They didn't deserve such a fate" I said as we got closer to Ra.

Ra seemed to be ready to fly away. But Gary stopped that with his Blastoise's strongest hydro pump which caused the impacted spot on Ra's body to steam. Ra turned around seeing that we still aren't dead. Its eyes turned narrow as he blasted at us with meteors. We had to avoid them but because there is so many, we struggled. Now the Lost Pokémon seemed to get annoyed and roared then a huge wave of lava erupted from his body and caused huge lines of super heat to fill the area, we had to get away from it as quickly as possible. We quickly summoned our flying Pokémon and jumped on. From the sky we could see that the whole city, even the rumble, is now obliterated. All that is left, is burnt, flat land.

"Phew that was close" Tanner said.

"Hey how about we attack from the sky for a bit" Danny suggested.

"Good idea, it will keep us away from his powerful ground fire attacks" Kira replied.

Kelli's Altaria used dragon breath which didn't have too much affect on Ra since it's not really a dragon type anymore. Now it seems it's a fire/ground type. Ra attacked with a heavy overheat attack. It managed to lightly hit Charizard's wing but luckily fire attacks don't do much damage to him. We tried to counter Ra's strikes but he is just too strong. Gary then remembered something;

"When my Blastoise hit Ra with his hydro pump, it steamed, which must mean that Ra's molten rock skin was cooling to rock hard" Gary thought to himself.

"That's it" Gary shouted.

"What's it?" Ash asked.

"There is a way we can beat him, you see this form may be his strongest but it has one crucial weak point, if we cool him down with water attacks, he will turn into a statue and crumble into dust" Gary told us.

"Alright Gary, way to use your head" Jessica said.

"Ha that's my Gary" Kira said.

We all landed, Ra stood high in front of us standing supreme. We returned most of our Pokémon and sent out all the water types we have. The water Pokémon used hydro pump on Ra which made it stem heavily. It filled the air with an unimaginable heat. The gang struggled to keep awake and seemed to be dehydrating quickly. Ra roared as his body slowly began to crumble. Its arm fell off, then his head, at last his whole body disappeared into a cloud of dust but not with out leaving behind a massive heat wave which luckily isn't too hot to kill us. We quickly took drinks of water to re hydrate even though it is a bit warm. Then the gang looked around and we could see that Ra is now Lost Forever.

"Was it really necessary to destroy Ra, I mean he is the last of its kind and humans could of researched about it" Tanner said.

"Well Tanner sometimes things are better forgotten, that's why they are extinct in the first place. Their time has expired and one day that might happen to humans and Pokémon alike but we will prevent that, it's not our time just yet" I said.

"Hehe I know" May replied.

"So Gary, where are you going to go now?" Dawn asked him.

"I'm going to head off to my grandpa's lab and rest a bit" Gary said.

We could hear a vehicle coming towards, us, it is Pr. Oak.

"Grandpa?" Gary said.

"Hey Gary, I heard you were here so I decided to come back, I'm glad you are all ok" Pr Oak said with a serious face.

"Grandpa can I stay with you for a few days?" Gary asked.

"Of course, you are welcome anytime. Hop on" Pr. Oak replied.

"Hold on" Gary said as he looked at Kira.

Kira started to blush and move her eyes down. But Gary lifted her chin and kissed her lightly on the lips. Then he whispered into her ear;

"I know".

Gary then got on the car and waved goodbye to us and the Pr drove them away. Kira blushed heavily and some of the group giggled;

"Young Love" May said while her eyes sparkled.

"Haha very much like you and me" I replied.

"I agree" May said as we kissed.

"So are you ready to face the next terror?" Kelli asked the gang.

"Yeah lets get it over with" Tanner said.

Jessica looked at the land;

"Don't worry worlds, it will be over soon, I promise" Jessica thought to herself.

Ash used the sphere to open the portal. We all jumped in. Once we landed in a new area we had a look around to see where we are.

"Hmm this place looks familiar" Misty said.

Kira sighed;

"I miss Gary".

"Don't worry Kira we will see him again soon" Danny told her.

This made Kira more hopeful and now she is concentrating on her surroundings.

"Hey I know where we are, we're in Mt Silver" Ash said.

"MT SILVER!" We all shouted back.

"Uh guys what's wrong?" Ash asked.

"I have wanted to see this place for a long time" Danny said.

"Me too" Kira said.

"Well as always, I don't see a terror yet" I told the gang.

"Let's get moving and see if we can find him or her or it" Tanner said.

We started to walk up and into the caves of the mountain. We had to face a few rock Pokémon, and find our way in the dark caves. Luckily Charizard's tail fire is the ideal thing to use in the dark. It isn't long before we reach a cavern full of lava. We all gasped and cautiously walked through the cavern, into another part which had a long straight path with lava around it. We all walked onto that, then we saw a young boy in front of us standing in a big piece of land looking at the wall. We went up to him and tapped his shoulder, the boy turned around.

"…" nothing came out of the boy.

Instead he last out one of his Pokémon which is a Pikachu. Ash had fire in his eyes and wanted to beat this kid. The gang allowed him and so a battle began.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"I'm Pokémon Trainer Red" the boy replied.

**What Pokémon Trainer Red?! He is the strongest trainer in Silver, can Ash defeat him? Could this mysterious boy be the next terror? I will update soon.**


	21. The Secret of Mt Silver

**What is the secret of Mt Silver? Can Ash defeat Red the strongest Trainer in Johto? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Come on Ash, can do it" Misty cheered.

"Yeah Ash you can own this guy" Tanner also cheered.

"Enough horsing around, alright Pikachu let's show them a real thunderbolt" Red told his yellow mouse friend.

Ash dodged and told his Pikachu to use his thunderbolt. Pikachu managed to hit Red's but Red's Pikachu stood its ground. Red told his Pikachu to use iron tail which sent Ash's Pikachu flying straight into the wall. Ash gasped as he encouraged his Pikachu to get up. Red's attacked with a quick attack which sent Pikachu flying again. Pikachu slowly got up as Red's Pikachu attacked again but this time Ash's used agility then his own quick attack. Red's Pikachu is astounded by the speed of Ash's.

"Alright Pikachu let's give them an Ultra Thunderbolt" Red told him.

"Ultra Thunderbolt?' the gang said as red lightning came out of Red's Pikachu's cheeks and impacted Ash's. The force of the electricity is so strong that Ash's Pikachu fainted. The gang is shocked on how powerful that Ultra Thunderbolt was. Ash picked up his furry friend and thanked it for a great battle. Ash and Red had countless of battles, Red's team were very strong, he has an Espeon, Snorlax, Venasaur, Charizard and Blastoise. Ash tried his best but almost all his Pokémon are defeated. Now it's just Ash's Snorlax against Red's Blastoise. Blastoise used many hydro pump attacks which damaged Snorlax quite a bit but Snorlax managed to launch and hit with a few ice punches which did damage too.

"Blastoise used your skull bash" Red yelled.

"Snorlax stay right there" Ash said.

The gang gasped;

"What are you doing?" Danny asked.

The skull bash hit Snorlax but because of it being fat the shock waves were that strong.

"Now hyper beam" Ash said.

The hyper beam struck Blastoise, knocking it out. Ash won the battle.

"YEAH!!" the gang cheered.

Red returned his Blastoise and walked up to Ash with an angry look. Then the angry face turned into a happy one.

"Good match" Red said holding his hand up.

"Thanks" Ash replied as they shook hands.

"What a nice way to end the match" Kira said.

"Boring! Kill each other" Tanner cried.

Everyone looked at him.

"I'm just kidding" Tanner replied sweat dropping.

"So why are you here anyway Red?" May asked.

"I'm here to train and I'm here to find out about a thing that I found over the internet" Red answered.

"What thing?" I asked.

"I bet you all didn't know that Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh are the names of legendary Pokémon that are in the same league as Arceus" Red told us.

"Wow really?" Dawn said.

"Yep and apparently they are all contained in Mt Silver, right behind this wall" Red explained to everyone.

"So how do you get in?" Ash asked.

Red sent out his Snorlax which used ice punch to break the wall down. A new path opened up leaving us shocked. Red walked in and we followed, it is a long dark path where nothing could be seen. The gang just went straight but were very cautious, since their might be many traps in here. The gang could see a light, we ran towards it, when we got to the end of the path we saw it. We saw the centre of Mt Silver which is full of lava then we looked up and saw 4 never before seen Pokémon. The 4 Pokémon, each were inside an energy ball floating and it looks like they are asleep with their eyes open.

"Wow I never thought I'd see these guys" Red said.

"So that's Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh?" May asked.

"Yes" Red replied.

"Wow so these are the Pokémon that were never discovered" Ash said.

Unknown to us someone is watching from afar. A video camera has been taping our ever move behind our backs.

"Hehe that's what they think, but I have known about these Pokémon for many years and now I will use their power to power up my machines and I will be able to take over the world" the next terror told himself.

"Tear that mountain apart and bring me the four regions Pokémon" the terror told some of his machines.

The machines flew their way to Mt Silver while the gang tried to have a close look at the four. Kanto is a dark purple creature with two long claws, razor sharp teeth and is thin and tall too. Johto looks like a prehistoric bird of some sort, with brown, rough skin, yellow eyes; in fact it kind of represents a pterodactyl. Hoenn is a T-rex looking creature with green skin, orange eyes and sharp claws. Sinnoh looks like a very large tiger made of ice. Its whole body is ice and its claws are huge. It went well with its light blue eyes.

"So which one is your fave?" Tanner asked the gang.

"I like Hoenn" May and I said in unison.

Dawn liked Sinnoh whereas Kira and Danny loved Johto. Ash and Misty went with Kanto. Kelli decided she liked Sinnoh since it looked so majestic while Jessica went for Hoenn due to its powerful looking structure. Red's fave is defiantly Johto.

"So what type are these guys?" Misty asked Red.

"Kanto is ghost/dark, Johto is flying and has a bit of rock type in there, Hoenn is grass/ground type and Sinnoh is ice type" Red answered.

"Awesome" the gang replied.

Suddenly the walls of the mountain exploded as robots jumped in. They were about 6 meters tall and seemed to be strongly built.

"Get the four regions" one robot said.

The other 8 robots there opened their chests and shot out and energy wave that seemed to grab the energy ball where the four Pokémon are hibernating.

"Hey stop this" I yelled.

The robots looked down. Four of them took the region Pokémon with them while the other four stayed there and counting the leader makes five.

"Attack, attack" the leader ordered.

We sent out our Pokémon, even Red joined in although his and Ash's were pretty tired.

"We probably shouldn't have battled" Ash told Red.

"Yeah sorry about that, I thought you were there to steal the regions" Red replied.

The robots shot out machine gun bullets and rockets. Our Pokémon tried there best to stop them from hitting us. Then we went on the offensive. Pikachu used iron tail which sliced right through one of the robots. Kira's Glaceon used ice beam which froze one followed by May's Blaziken's upper cut which destroyed another one. Two down and three to go, the robots seemed to get a bit nervous. The leader shot out a few more rockets but my Charizard caught one and so did I. The gang is shocked; the hidden powers were showing up again. I threw the rocket and so did Charizard straight at the last two robot minions. Now the leader is the only one left, he tried to fight Danny. Lucario tried to stop him but it is too late, the leader robot threw the punch and Danny…blocked it! Danny then kicked the leader. The others tried to see if there hidden powers have come. Kira, Jessica and Kelli all did high jump kicks. To finish it off Misty whacked the robot with a mallet with all her strength which sent it flying into the wall. The leader retreated.

"What the?" Red said backing away.

"What happened?" we all wondered.

"You guys are lucky, why didn't the hidden powers come to everyone" Tanner wondered.

"Maybe because Danny was in such danger that he had no choice but to unleash it, same thing happened to me, then Kira, Jessica and Kelli tried to protect their friend and Misty…well I guess she was angry" I replied.

"Do you think we can beat Gorath with it?" May asked.

"I'm not sure, Gorath is very strong and I am pretty confident he will beat us to the ground" I said.

The gang gasped.

"What are you guys talking about?" Red asked.

"Don't worry about it Red we have to get going, we appreciate your help" Kelli told him.

"No problem, I hope we meet again someday" Red said.

"We will" Ash replied as we all jumped on our flying Pokémon and took off through the holes the robots made.

"Man I sure hope these powers come out soon and our Pokémon get strong enough" Tanner said.

"Yeah because if they don't we will have no chance, the best thing we can do now is train with these fights with the terrors and get stronger hopefully enough to stop Gorath from causing Armageddon to both worlds and maybe the entire Universe" I thought to myself.

**Where did those robots come from and what do they intend to do with the regions? It seems those powers are slipping again but the gang doesn't believe it is strong enough to beat Gorath. Let's just hope our fights make us stronger and we don't die. Does this next terror possess a weapon that can defeat the heroes? I will update soon.**


	22. Dr Trofus' Plot

**Who is Dr Trofus? What deeds does he have in mind against us and what will come of the four regions? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"So which way did these robots go?" Kelli asked.

"I am not sure we didn't really see" Jessica answered.

"So we are probably going in the WRONG DIRECTION" Tanner shouted.

"Hehe yeah" Ash said.

We stopped in mid air trying to figure out where to go. Whoever is behind this must be hidden in some kind of location.

"He's under the Lake of Rage" a voice that sounded familiar said to us.

"Uh are you guys hearing things?" I asked.

"Aha" May replied.

"It's me, Sevana I'm talking to you all telepathically" Sevana said.

"Slight Jeez!" Tanner yelled.

"Hey Guardian where do you keep coming up with all these abilities" Tanner continued.

"Never mind that Tanner, I am checking up on you and I am seeing who your next terror is, his name is Dr. Trofus. He is bent on World Domination 50 years ago he almost managed to take over the Earth with incredible machines but when Pokémon rose up against him they beat the doctor and made him flee now with brand new technology this guy can make super machines. Dr. Trofus will have his revenge unless you guys can stop him. He is hidden under the Lake of Rage" Sevana told us.

"Ok, thanks. But wait Sevana why couldn't you see us?" Dawn asked.

"Well I'm in a bit of a fight right now against some of the creatures from the Omega Domain and boy are they tough" Sevana said.

"Do you want help?" Danny asked.

There is no reply.

"I guess she is too busy" Kira said.

"She will be ok now let's get going to the Lake of Rage" Ash said.

"Which way is it?" I asked.

"I remember, let's go that way" Misty said pointing west.

The Pokémon flew to where Misty is leading them. It isn't long before we got to the Lake of Rage. We could see heaps of Gyarados down there. We made a landing and tried to see how to get under the Lake of Rage.

"Hmm I don't see and entrance or anything" I said.

"Let's look around" Kira suggested.

"Usually there would be something secret hidden in a tree or something" Tanner said while knocking on a nearby tree.

"Come on Tanner that's stupid" Misty replied.

A door slid open from the tree and an elevator appeared.

"Who are you calling stupid?" Tanner asked Misty.

We all managed to fit in there. The door slid down and we were taken down. When the door opened again it seemed we were under the lake of Rage and the room we were in smelt like motor oil. We decided to look around;

"I guess this is the place" I said.

"Great job in finding it Tanner" Dawn said.

"Hehe thanks" Tanner replied.

"I wonder where Dr Trofus is?" Kira wondered.

The gang couldn't see much since it's awfully dark in there. Then we started to hear metal footsteps. We peered into another room seeing the four robots lower the four regions Pokémon down while they are still in their energy ball and it seems they are still in hibernation state. We could see an old man with two bolts in his neck, kind of like Frankenstein, wearing a white lab coat, brown pants and is very short.

"Finally the regions will be mine and I can use them to power up my brand new hydraulically operated, super weapons" Dr. Trofus said to his robots.

"Hehe" the robots began to mumble.

"WHAT, WHY ARE YOU SNIGGERING?" Dr Trofus yelled.

"Sorry master it's just funny that you are going make stronger robots than us even though it's impossible" one robot said.

"No my dear robot it is possible the regions will power the two up to a level that will even surpass the Lost Pokémon's attack a few hours ago by miles" Dr. Trofus replied.

The robots seemed a little nervous they left the room and went to another area. The gang decided to take out these super machines before they are unleashed. So immediately we went up to Dr. Trofus.

"We won't let you activate the machines Dr. Trofus" Danny yelled at him.

"Who are you?" Dr. Trofus asked.

"We are the Heroes and we are here to stop you" I answered.

"Oh really, well good luck getting past my robots" Dr. Trofus said as the same four robots came up to us as well as two new machines who had 10 machines guns on it and is shaped like a disc. We couldn't dodge that so we destroyed them quickly with our Pokémon. The gang took care of the discs now we had the other robots. Charizard used dragon rage which blew them up. Dr. Trofus is shocked since normal Pokémon can't beat his machines.

"Well it seems your Pokémon are out of the ordinary well it still will have no chance against my super machines" Dr. Trofus told us as he pressed a button on his controls.

Above us four claws were surging with electricity and were lowering right above the regions. Dr. Trofus pulled a lever as electricity shocked the energy balls of the four regions Pokémon. It seemed energy is getting sucked up from them and into a giant computer.

"Haha now the energy is getting absorbed and as long as they are in hibernation state they cannot stop me" Dr. Trofus yelled.

"They can't but we can" Kira said.

Our Pokémon attacked but Dr. Trofus used some skills to avoid their attacks.

"Hey wait an old man can't do that" Tanner said.

"Yes but I'm no ordinary old man I have turned myself into an android so I have many skills" Dr. Trofus told us while giving off an evil grin.

"We will still not give up and make sure those super androids are not released" I said.

"We shall see" Dr. Trofus said.

Our Pokémon attacked but Trofus dodged every one of them and he used offensive stuff when our attacks were going to hit the super machines chambers. Dr. Trofus is stronger than he looks. He attacked with a few punches that hurt our Pokémon but didn't knock them out.

"What are these things?" Dr. Trofus said backing away.

We told our Pokémon to attack the machine taking the energy. Dr. Trofus tried to protect it but is unsuccessful. The machine explodes as the attacks destroyed it. Dr. Trofus had a shocked face then looked at his computer.

"Damn, it didn't complete the process only 80% managed to get into the super machines" Dr. Trofus said to himself.

"No matter they should be more than enough to kill all of you, so the only thing left to do is to release them" Dr Trofus told us.

"Stop him Glaceon" Kira told her Pokémon.

Glaceon used icy wind which sent the doctor away from the controls to release the super machines. Dr. Trofus got up and blasted a laser beam which hit Glaceon and sent it flying into the wall.

"No Glaceon" Kira cried.

"How dare you!" I yelled.

Charizard used flamethrower which missed, then Tanner's Torterra used vine whip to smack the Doctor around a bit. Then Danny finished it off with his Lucario's force palm which ripped off his right arm. The gang's eyes went wide open.

"Uh that wasn't supposed to happen" Danny said.

Dr. Trofus cried in pain as electricity sparked from where his right arm used to be.

"Ahh ah you fools I will release my super machines" Dr. Trofus yelled as he ran for the button.

"Use blaze kick" May told her Blaziken.

Blaziken kicked Dr. Trofus straight in the back. It seems we have full advantage in this fight. Dr. Trofus slowly got up…

"Grr ah ah I must find a way to get to the button" Dr. Trofus thought to himself.

We walked straight to him since he has no chance. Then he blasted a beam at us who made us dive then he ran to the button and pressed it. The Super Machines are awakening.

"Oh no" I yelled.

"They're here" Kelli said.

Two metals doors began to open. We stood there frozen in fear waiting to see what our challenge would be. Out came two pairs of legs, then they walked out. We didn't know how to react; the machines stared at us with an evil grin.

**How powerful are these super machines? Did the regions give them enough power to stop us and if they did what can we do? Maybe the regions could help us. I **will** update soon.**


	23. Super Machines

**Man I'm not so sure we can handle these two super machines so we are going to have to give all we got against them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Hehe hahaha finally my machines are unleashed, now you will all die" Dr. Trofus yelled at us.

"Hello Doctor how are you today?" the female robot said.

"Good, good I'm glad you know you I am you seem to be working properly" Dr. Trofus replied.

"So who are these kids?" the male one asked.

"These are the meddling kids trying to stop my World Domination" Dr. Trofus told him.

"I have data on a few of them but some I don't have any data on at all" the male one said.

"Impossible, SM-1 I have put data on every person in this world" Dr. Trofus said.

"Well maybe you missed a few" the female told him.

In front of us were two robots, both smoothly designed for quick yet powerful attacks, they are the male is red on his body and blue on his wings whereas the female is just silver coloured, the male one seems to have two jets one each side of his airplane like wings and the female has jets on her feet. The male has yellow lighted eyes while the female has purple light eyes. We could tell their gender due to their voices and the female has two smooth bumps on her chest.

"They don't look too tough" Tanner commented.

"I wouldn't say that, who knows what they are capable of" I said.

"I agree" Kelli replied.

"Alright you two your first mission is to eliminate these heroes" Dr. Trofus said.

"Huh how do you know what we are?" Jessica asked.

"Isn't it obvious Gorath gave me some energy from the Shadow Sector and I used some of that for the Super Machines or by their names SM-1 and 2 on their circuits and he told me all about you all and as soon as you came here I knew I was beaten but then I thought that if I could just stall until my robots were fully charged there is nothing that you could do to stop me or them" Dr. Trofus explained.

"Oh no these machines are tougher than they look" Danny said.

"ATTACK" Dr. Trofus shouted.

SM-1 and 2 charged right for us, we got ready both us and our Pokémon. Charizard used flame thrower but SM-1 avoided it and punched Charizard right in the stomach which sent him flying into the wall much like Glaceon did.

"N…no way my Charizard is really strong but these machines can knock him down like nothing maybe they are even more powerful than Supernova Pyrus" I said.

Torterra used leaf storm by SM-2 which is the female one just stood there and the leaves broke on her hard metal coating. Altaria used aerial ace but when it's just about to strike…SM-1 caught it.

"It can't be, in that strike state Altaria is too fast" Kelli said.

SM-1 threw Altaria to the ground. Glaceon used hyper beam on SM-2 but it just reflected off her.

"You will never be able to penetrate their artificial diamond coating which reflects all energy attacks" Dr. Trofus told us.

"These two are unstoppable" Kira said.

Torterra used earthquake which kind of affected the two super machines. Dr. Trofus began to sweat when he noticed we could fight back. But he kept watch to see what happens.

"If we don't give up hope we can beat these two" Danny said.

"Alright" Ash replied.

SM-1 used high jump kick which hit Torterra but Blaziken came from behind him and used blaze kick on his back, the attack made him drop to the ground. SM-2 is also down with the combination of thunderbolt and whirlpool from Dawn's Piplup. To finish it up Starmie used rapid spin that sent both of them down and out.

"Yeah" Misty and May cheered.

"Hehe it's not over yet" SM-1 said slowly getting up with his partner.

"You guys are a lot stronger than we thought, in fact your Pokémon almost equalizes Supernova Pyrus in power" SM-2 told us.

"But we are going to power up to our maximum and you will see we are 4 times more powerful than Supernova Pyrus" SM-1 said.

The Super Machines powered up causing the room to shake. We stood our ground expecting the worst as when they completed their powering up, there is electricity sparking on their bodies.

"Now witness the power of the region Pokémon and some of the Shadow Sector" Dr. Trofus said as he laughed.

"Let's get them" SM-1 said.

They both attacked with devastating results. All our Pokémon were knocked out in just a few punches and kicks.

"No our Pokémon are beaten!" Dawn cried.

We withdrew them back into their poke balls. We weren't sure what to do since we could not handle two strong machines like that.

"Now DESTROY THEM ALL!!" Dr. Trofus shouted pointing at us.

SM-1 and 2 charged again. The girls closed their eyes.

"Get ready" Danny said.

"Hold…hold…HOLD!" I said.

"Now!" I said.

SM-1 threw a punch and I…blocked it. SM-2 attacked Kira but she too defended herself. I kicked SM-1 and Kira did the same with SM-2.

"It seems our hidden powers are slowly coming up" Tanner said.

"Yeah I'm glad they are" Kelli said.

"Powers? Gorath didn't tell me you guys had powers" Dr. Trofus said.

"We better hurry since they don't last long" Kira said.

We all attacked and managed to smash them a few times. They got up again,

"Hmm it looks like they are stronger than we thought even if we are at full power" SM-1 said.

"Let's take them out" SM-2 told her partner.

SM-2 went and attacked Danny; Danny managed to match her punches until she took it a little serious and smacked him into the wall. Then she kicked him in the chest. Danny cried out in pain.

"Leave him alone" I said as I went to attack SM-2 put she just punched me.

The attacks were incredibly painful, as if a soccer ball pumped up into a rock smashed right into you with hard force. We were lucky to survive.

"Now we know what our Pokémon go through everyday" I said slowly getting up.

Danny couldn't move he is too hurt. The others got a similar fate; they were all beaten by the Super Machines.

"Don't worry you are all still alive, but you have been beaten" SM-1 said.

"What, you must kill them. They are the only ones stopping my Domination" Dr. Trofus shouted at him.

"No we can fight them anytime, we can beat them anytime" SM-2 replied.

"Fine then I will put you back to sleep forever, I don't need you" Dr. Trofus yelled.

Dr. Trofus pulled out a remote and pressed the button, both the machines shut down.

"I'll deal with them later, as for you all I'm going to kill you myself, your blood will be on my hands and I will take over alongside Gorath" Dr. Trofus said.

"Now witness a machine I built recently, it's called the Shrink Ray it can make something big to very small" Dr. Trofus said as he shot the ray at us.

We shrunk until we were small a bit smaller than a mouse.

"Hey what happened?" Kira asked.

We noticed that everything is one hundred times bigger than they usually are. Dr. Trofus walked towards us;

"I will squash you" Dr. Trofus' loud voice said.

We got up and began to run under the cupboard. Kira and I held Danny and took him under since he is too injured to run. Once we were under we knew what to do.

"We must get that remote and turn us big again" Jessica said.

**Damn that Dr. Trofus it seems he has shrunk us and now we are in a whole new mini world. Can we get away from Dr. Trofus and get the Shrink Ray to make us full size again so we can kick his butt. I will update soon. **


	24. The Shrink Ray

**Our powers have disappeared, it's time to get through this miniature world, turn big and defeat Dr. Trofus once and for all. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Where are you, you little insects?" Dr Trofus yelled.

"You know he has a point we are pretty much insects" Tanner told us.

"Hehe yeah I know but how are we going to get to the Shrink Ray?" I asked.

"Hmm well the best thing to do is to take cover" Kira replied.

"Yeah because I don't think Danny can run for a while" Kelli said.

"It's strange the kick had some force but it didn't shatter my ribs" Danny weakly said still in a bit of pain.

"We'll ask Sevana later but right now we have a mission to do" Jessica said.

We slowly made our way under the cupboard, its dark so we couldn't see much. The gang could hear a noise, a "brrt" noise. Luckily all our supplies and Pokémon shrunk with us so Ash took a torch out of his bag and shone it. The gang screamed as we saw a very large Seviper. Because we are small the Seviper sees us as food.

"Let's move nice and slowly" May said.

But the Seviper kind of hissed and slithered after us.

"Let's go ooooo" Dawn cried.

The Seviper's red eyes watched us as it kept chasing. We ran out of the cupboards under and jumped onto a stock of books. The rat shook it as the books began to tumble. We quickly climbed up them as the books fell down. Dr Trofus heard it and ran to the desk we were standing on. Seviper ran off since it is scared of the doctor. Dr. Trofus glared at us.

"I have you now little worms" Dr Trofus yelled.

"Uh and I thought he was ugly enough" I said.

"I will squash you" Dr. Trofus said as he laughed and threw his fist at us.

We avoided it;

"So how are we going to get the Shrink Ray if it's in his hand" Tanner asked.

"When the time comes we'll crawl on him, a few of you will stand in position on the floor where some of us will press the button at you then the normal sized people grab the ray and shot the rest of us" I said.

"Good plan" Kelli replied.

We dodged Dr. Trofus' hands and kept running to the other end of the desk. Dr. Trofus smacked a pen which fell on me. The rest of the gang used their strength to get the pen off me then we ran again. It was hard for Danny since he has to be supported sometimes, as if it wasn't hard enough when he had to climb. Dr. Trofus smashed and swiped trying to get us. But luckily we managed to get away; we jumped into a bucket of water next to the desk then quickly got out. Dr. Trofus knocked the bucket. Danny's chest gave him sharp pains as he is swept away by the water along with the rest of us. Dr. Trofus lost sight of us and started to look again.

"You can't get away from me forever" Dr Trofus shouted.

"He's right if we don't hurry sooner or later he will catch us" Jessica said.

"Ok now is our chance, since he doesn't know where we are" Ash told us as he ran towards the doctor.

"Well Ash is as confident as ever" Misty said as we slowly made our way towards the doctor.

Then Ash screamed, we ran towards him Ash is caught…in a web. The gang gulped as most of us HATE spiders. Suddenly in front of us came a big Spinerak.

"Uh oh" we said.

The Spinerak used string shot at us which stuck us to the wall. The Spinerak came closer to Ash. We had no choice;

"Go Charizard" I said.

Charizard is still tremendously weakened but he is able to do a flame thrower which I asked him to do. The flamethrower got rid of the Spinerak and Charizard got us out of the web. We thanked Charizard then I withdrew him so he can rest.

"Phew that was close, don't run off Ash" Misty growled at him.

"Ok, I'm sorry" Ash replied.

"Oh I just can't stay mad at you" Misty said as she kissed him.

"Alright Ash, Tanner, Michael, Kira and I will go and walk onto Dr. Trofus, the rest of you stay on the ground and stay next to the desk, jump out when we are on his hand" Jessica said.

"Whoa, whoa who I didn't agree to…" Tanner said.

"Then it's settled, go on" Misty said.

The group walking on Dr. Trofus quickly ran and jumped onto his pants. Dr. Trofus still looked around;

"Those pests will be found" Dr. Trofus said to himself.

We were already almost half way up his lab coat on his back. We had to hold on tight since he often swung around. We went onto his arm and started to make our way down to his hand which had the Shrink Ray in it. When Tanner accidently touched his hand Dr. Trofus felt it and grabbed Tanner, me, Kira and Jessica. Ash managed to hide. Dr. Trofus slowly squeezed which made us cry in pain.

"Hurry Ash" May said.

Ash jumped onto the Shrink Ray without touching the doctor's skin, and then he switched the small turner into the big turner. Then he jumped onto the button, the ray shot out and the group on the ground ran towards the ray and got hit. They grew to normal size.

"What there was another one?" Dr. Trofus yelled.

Normal sized Misty grabbed the little us from Dr. Trofus' hands. Then Kelli used her Altaria to snatch the Shrink Ray. Kelli withdrew her Altaria then shot it at the group on the ground where Misty placed them. Most of us got to normal size, Dr. Trofus slowly backed off getting nervous. The last two Ash and Danny were also turned to normal size. Now the gang is back and ready to kick butt again.

"Alright it's over Dr, Trofus, you have lost. You only have one arm and have weakened dramatically. You have lost your chance to beat us now we will take you down" I said.

"Hehe you won't be so confident when I have beaten you" Dr. Trofus replied smiling.

"What are you up to?" Dawn asked.

Dr. Trofus' other hand stretched out and grabbed the Shrink Ray off her.

"It seems I have no choice but to use my last resort, I really didn't want to do this but if you want something done right…" Dr. Trofus said as he shot himself with the ray.

Dr. Trofus began to grow until he is massive, at least 35 meters tall. Our mouths dropped.

"How are we suppose to beat him now" Kira wondered.

"…use a giant version of YOURSELF" Dr. Trofus continued.

Dr. Trofus broke through the lake which made water pour in. The Gyarados came in too. We used our flying Pokémon to get out and go to the edge of the used to be lake. Dr. Trofus' whole lab is buried in water and everything is destroyed…well almost everything. The region Pokémon are protected by the shield and the Super Machines are water proof.

"Time to squash a few little bugs" Dr. Trofus yelled as he stomped towards us.

"Is it just me or does it feel like Déjà vu" Kelli said.

"Uh I guess so" Jessica replied.

We ran towards Mahogany Town. Running as fast as we could without getting squashed. Many other trainers and Pokémon fled for their lives. Once we reached the town we knew everyone who lived there is in grave danger. Especially when Dr. Trofus shot beams from his eyes.

"Man I wish we had our powers right about now" May said.

"I agree" Danny replied.

Danny seemed to be recovering well and is able to run faster but still feels pain but not enough to stop him from running. When we got cornered Dr. Trofus laughed and told us we were doomed and for a moment he seemed right until'

"Don't worry guys I have a plan" Tanner said taking out a remote and pressing a button. Back at the drowned lab SM-1 and 2 turned back on and were furious at Dr. Trofus they flew out and saw him in the distance, they flew right to him.

"Now DIE" Dr. Trofus yelled as he threw his foot down until SM1 and 2 appeared in front of us and stopped his foot.

"Whoa" we all said.

The SMs pushed the doctor down which caused a loud thud.

"SM -1 AND 2 you saved us" Danny said shocked.

"Yes sorry about hurting you all we realized that the doctor is a traitor now we have decided to help you out" SM-1 said.

"That's awesome we have two new and powerful helping hands" I said.

Dr. Trofus got back up and the battle continued.

"I hope they can win" Kira said.

**We are now normal size and the last battle between Dr. Trofus and the heroes will now commence. Can the SMs beat him or will they lose? I will update soon.**


	25. Battle of the Giants

**Let's see what Super Machine 1 and 2 can really do they will need all their strength to beat Dr. Trofus and because he is huge his power has increased tenfold. Maybe he is as strong as the SMs now?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

SM 1 and 2 both went for a kick but they were swatted like flies and smacked straight into the ground. They got back up and attacked again, this time they avoided all the doctor's moves before the strike. The two managed to hit Dr. Trofus straight in the face sending the titan crashing down. When the SMs returned to us, we were pretty sure they would be worn out…until we remembered they were robots.

"So how long does your energy cells last?" Jessica asked.

"About 200 years after that we need to be recharged which could take four years" SM-2 answered.

"Whoa no wonder it took the doctor so long make and charge you up" I said.

"Wait but you guys were recharged in minutes by the region Pokémon" Kelli said.

"No Dr. Trofus has been charging up for years the region Pokémon completed the process quicker due to their power levels" SM-1 replied.

"That means that when Gorath resurrected him they were already almost finished charging up" May said.

Dr. Trofus got up;

"What are you mumbling about?" Dr. Trofus yelled as he tried to step on the SMs.

"I thought you two were my ultimate achievement but all I have created is Traitor Junk now you will suffer the same fate as these heroes" Dr. Trofus told them.

"Don't tell us about betrayal you're the one who shut us down so this is payback" SM-1 shouted as they went for some more attacks.

Dr. Trofus used his laser beam eyes to attack but it missed the SMs, unfortunately the town isn't as lucky and gets hit by many of the shots. The town started to burst into flames. One guy got hit trying to get away, the laser went right through him, his chest has now a hole and the guy died instantly.

"No that poor man" Dawn cried.

Dr. Trofus' constant smacking around hit another person which sent him flying into a building wall, his skull cracked and blood stained the wall as he fell. Many others burnt in flames trying to get away. It's just horrible destruction. Dr. Trofus used his remaining arm to blast the area around us hoping he would get lucky and hit the SMs. The SMs used one of their energy attacks, their hands turned into miniguns and they blasted plasma bullets, this didn't affect the doctor too much instead it irritated him; they felt like big mosquito bites.

"Stop that" Dr. Trofus growled.

He got his fist ready and hit SM-2 to the ground then SM-1 got the same fate. Dr. Trofus then kicked them off the ground into the air and laser beamed both. They were injured pretty badly and couldn't fight for much longer. We looked behind us and saw Mahogany Town is just a sea of fire now. The SMs went to attack again but the doctor counters them both and smashes them again. The doctor throws punches everywhere with his remaining arm. The two machines were down and it looks like they are out as they slowly get up.

"Oh man you guys we're sorry, we thought we could beat him" SM-1 said.

"Don't worry you tried your hardest" Misty said trying to make them not feel so guilty.

"You want to know the funny thing, we are stronger than him" SM-2 said.

"WHAT! Then how were you beaten?" Kelli asked.

"His size gives him a big advantage, our attacks don't have much affect we weren't designed to tackle a thing of his size I think that's why the doctor wasn't nervous when we went to go fight him" SM-2 answered.

"I'm sorry that I would have to break off this conversation but I have some business to take care of" Dr. Trofus said standing supreme.

"I guess it's over" Tanner said.

"Remember Tanner it isn't over till the fat lady sings" Kira told him.

"Well I guess she has hummed a few notes" Danny replied.

Back at the lab the region Pokémon were beginning to awake. They could hear the cries of people and Pokémon alike and the chaos that is going on. The four were angered by this and awoke fully. They were still in their energy balls as they floated to land. Then the energy ball surrounding them disappeared. All four of them roared and headed towards Dr. Trofus in the distance. Meanwhile the gang slowly backed off while Dr. Trofus got closer and closer with an evil grin of his face. Then something attacked the doctor which made him cry in pain.

"Hey look!" May said pointing at an ice creature.

"It's Sinnoh" Ash said.

"Look, Kanto, Johto and Hoenn are there too" I said.

Kanto used shadow ball along with Johto's flame thrower, Hoenn's solar beam and Sinnoh's blizzard. The attacks were strong and even caused the doctor to fall. Then Sinnoh stricked with metal claw and Hoenn used bite. Dr. Trofus grabbed them both and threw them down. Johto came from the air and used drill peck. Kanto used his faveourite move, dark pulse.

"No I can't let those beneath me win" Dr. Trofus shouted as he used his eye laser beams.

Sinnoh dodged along with Johto but Hoenn and Kanto weren't too lucky and fell to the ground but they got back up and attacked again.

"What a golden opportunity" Tanner said.

Kelli then remembered something and decided to go near the used to be lake.

"Hey where is she…" Jessica said.

"Don't worry I think she has a plan" Danny told her smiling.

Kelli looked around the lake hoping to find what she is looking for. She turned around and saw fire, ice, grass and air attacks going crazy over where the others were. With a little more looking she finally found it. Kelli picked it up and went to the others. When she got back she had to avoid a few attacks before she got to the gang.

"So what did you do? I asked.

"To find this" Kelli said holding the Shrink Ray.

"Kelli, how did you find it?" Ash asked.

"I remembered that the doctor had it in his hand but when he got big I could have sworn he dropped it because he couldn't keep it in his hand. I think the doctor thought it would of broke but luckily for us, it didn't" Kelli answered.

She set the control back to small and pressed the button but nothing came out.

"Oh crap it is broken" Tanner said.

"I can fix it" SM-1 told us as he grabbed the Shrink Ray.

SM-1 opened it up and analyzed the problem.

"This should take about 5 minutes" SM-1 said.

"I hope the region Pokémon can last the 5 minutes" Kira said.

Johto grabbed a rock and dropped it Dr. Trofus' head.

"Ahh you annoying pests I'll make sure you never get up again" Dr. Trofus yelled.

Hoenn used vine whip which wrapped around the doctor's legs then Sinnoh and Kanto used their attacks to drop him. Johto then grabbed Hoenn while the doctor slowly got up but before he could get up fully Johto crashed Hoenn into Dr. Trofus' face which made him fall.

"Looks like team work pays off" Danny said.

"Hehe yeah just like us" Jessica told the gang.

"It's fixed" SM-1 said.

Kelli thanked SM-1 then grabbed it and pointed it at Dr. Trofus. But something an attack from the rgions sent Kelli flying backwards, she pressed the button but it is shot at…Kira. Kira didn't turn small but huge just as big as Dr. Trofus. The gang could not believe how big one of their team member is.

"What happened?" Kira wondered.

"Kira I made you big, sorry but now you can kick his butt so he can't resist the Shrink Ray" Kelli yelled at her.

"Ok, I am gonna enjoy this" Kira said cracking her knuckles.

"Huh how did you get so big?" Dr. Trofus asked.

"Fight now, questions later" Kira replied as she kicked him straight in the butt.

This sent the doctor flying. Dr. Trofus got up and used energy blaster but Kira dodged.

"You missed" Kira said smiling as she punched the doctor.

"This is for hurting my Glaceon" Kira screamed as she hit again.

"I'm gonna slap some sense into you" Kira said as she slapped him numerous times.

"It's the battle of the giants" Tanner said laughing.

"Ok Kira you have hurt him enough, time to finish up" Kelli yelled to her.

Kira made sure Dr. Trofus is on the ground.

Kelli then pointed the Shrink Ray at Dr. Trofus. When she pressed the button a ray came out and hit the doctor. He got smaller and smaller until he is normal size. We all ran up to him.

"What how am I this size again?" Dr. Trofus wondered.

"Thanks to your invention" Kelli told him holding up the Shrink Ray.

"Grr damn I thought it was broken" Dr. Trofus replied.

"Oh it was but thanks to your SMs here it was fixed" Kelli said.

"DAMN" Dr. Trofus shouted as he is surrounded by the region Pokémon. Kelli also made Kira back to normal size.

"That was a fun experience" Kira told us.

"Hehe I'm sure it was" Misty replied.

The gang then concentrated on their enemy.

"SMs please join my side I'm sorry" Dr. Trofus begged for mercy.

"No old man" SM-1 replied.

"Don't TALK BACK TO ME" Dr. Trofus yelled.

SM-1 ripped off his other arm.

"Ahh ah ah" Dr. Trofus cried.

"Aren't you being a little harsh" I said.

"No he came here to destroy us" SM-2 told me.

"He…hehe oh I will get my revenge but it won't be through me but Gorath. He is much stronger then the SMs and he will kill you all" Dr. Trofus said.

The SMs then blasted the doctor away with the plasma miniguns. You could hear one last scream as he is disintegrated. Bits of his machine body flew everywhere. Dr. Trofus is no more.

"I have to admit he is the toughest yet and he took the longest to beat so far" Tanner said.

"Yeah but there is even greater challenges ahead…I can feel it" I replied.

"Well we better be off" SM-1 said.

"Thank you so much for your help but what are you going to do now?" Kira asked.

"Explore this new world and make sure it stays peaceful" SM-2 replied as they slowly lifted off.

"Goodbye" we all said waving.

The SMs waved back and flew away.

"I think we have two more allies" Jessica said getting excited.

"Yeah now let's take a break; we will have a rest tonight. Then tomorrow we will battle the final terror.

"Should we really be resting?" Danny asked.

"Sure, sometimes rest is even more important than training" I replied.

The region Pokémon roared one last time and headed back to each of their beloved region. Kanto went to Kanto, Johto went to Johto, Hoenn went to Hoenn and Sinnoh went to Sinnoh where they will be hidden until the day comes when they must fight again.

"Let's find the nearest Pokémon centre and rest up there" Ash suggested.

"Good idea" we replied.

Kelli destroyed the Shrink Ray so it could no longer be used and headed off with the others.

**Phew this was a long chapter. Funny I didn't put a cliffhanger in it this time but I really enjoyed the Dr. Trofus challenge. Anyway now we must rest up and prepare for the hardest terror ever to live. Can it be possible to have a terror with limitless power? We shall see. I will update soon.**


	26. Warth of Mother Nature

**Time for a little break. Yep we heroes need our rest too. What force of nature will be upon us, can we stop an almost limitless power? I'm not so sure. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

It took about 90 minutes before we found a Pokémon Centre. Once we got there Nurse Joy took in our Pokémon and healed them while we asked if there were any rooms.

"Yes Room 12, 13 and 14 are available, that should be enough to fit you all" Nurse Joy said.

"Yes, thank you" we replied.

The gang sat down on a table and ordered some food. We enjoyed a meal and started a conversation.

"So have any idea what the next terror could be?" Tanner asked.

"Well it is the last one so we know it will be hard to beat him or her or it" Kira replied.

"Hey come on guys let's not worry about that right now, there will be plenty of time for that" Danny said.

"Yeah I guess so" Tanner said.

"So May it's been a while since I have asked you this; how are you going?" I asked.

"I've been ok, you?" May asked.

"I've been ok too, kind of freaked out a few times but overall yeah I'm great" I answered.

"Um why are you guys having a chat like that?" Jessica asked.

"May and I are in a relationship and it is healthy to ask normal questions and have a laugh or something" I replied.

"I agree" Misty said.

"So Ash how are you?" Misty asked but her smiley face turned into an angry one when she saw Ash stuffing his face and not listening to Misty.

SMACK!

"Oww hey what was that for?" Ash whined.

"For not being in our relationship" Misty screamed.

"I'm sorry Mist" Ash said looking sad.

"Oh I can't stay mad at you" Misty replied and gave him a warm hug.

"Awwww" the gang replied to the hug.

"Wow there is a lot of love in the air" Tanner said looking at Dawn.

Immediately they pashed May and I followed but were a bit softer.

"Guys if you want to do this get a room" Kelli said.

"Sorry it has been a while since we could concentrate on ourselves" I said back.

"I wonder how much people have been killed during these 3 years of fighting for the Earth, all this destruction certainly took millions of lives. Grr I wish we could of stopped Gorath sooner" Danny thought to himself getting angry.

The gang noticed this;

"Danny are you alright?" Ash asked.

"Yeah I'm good" Danny replied with a smile on his face.

"Danny you're thinking about Gorath aren't you?" Kira said.

"I'm sorry it just makes me so mad at what he is done and because he isn't defeated these thoughts keep haunting me" Danny told us.

"Hey look there is nothing we could have done about what has already happened. We were just ordinary teens suddenly sucked into a vortex and told we must save two worlds. It shows you how unpredictable life is. There is a saying that I really like to use; sometimes life is just too uncertain to have regrets" I told Danny.

"Now all we can do is get better at fighting and make sure the future is good, the past can't be changed" Kelli said.

"Of course they can what about the Ruins of…" Dawn covered Tanner's mouth.

"No Tanner the Ruins of Time isn't a good idea what if we are crystallized again" May said.

"True, true. Hey I just thought of another saying that I like, what doesn't kill you…usually succeeds in the second attempt…wait that's not right" Tanner said.

The gang started laughing and headed towards the rooms.

"Good night everyone" we all said to each other.

The gang slept peacefully. They have been awake for a while and needed the rest. Everything is quite until they started having a nightmare.

_Our Nightmare_

_It is pitch black and nothing can be seen._

"_Uh guys where are you?" I yelled._

"_Michael? Kelli? Anybody!" Jessica screamed._

"_Guys?" Tanner shouted._

_Suddenly we all heard a scream. We quickly ran forward not knowing where we are going. The gang caught up with each other then we saw Sevana, dead. _

"_Hahaha Welcome to my nightmare" Gorath said standing a lot taller than usual._

_We tried to run but nothing happened, Gorath is right there walking towards us_

"_Be GONE!!!" Gorath shouted as he blasted us._

We woke up;

"Why can't we ever get a good night sleep" May said frustrated.

We were all breathing heavily.

"It has been a while since we had a nightmare like that though" I told May.

"Don't worry once all this is over our minds can be at peace" Tanner said.

Dawn looked at her watch saying it's almost noon.

We quickly got dressed and met up with the others from the other rooms. We decided not to talk about the nightmare and continued on with our mission. We were hoping that Sevana is alright. The gang got their Pokémon back and headed outside.

"Ok let's get going" Ash said as he pointed the sphere and waited for a beam to shoot out…but nothing came out.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked.

"I don't know usually a warp portal pops up" Ash said.

"Maybe Dr. Trofus was our last terror" Kelli said.

"Or maybe our terror is here too" Danny replied.

The gang got ready in case in ambush is about to happen but instead they heard a thunder like noise underground. Then the ground started to shake;

"Ahh don't tell me the worlds are on a collision course again" Tanner yelled.

The shaking stopped then a massive explosion happened right in front of us. Lava flew out, and molten rocks fell.

"Who is it?" Kira asked.

We could hear a giant splashing noise now. We slowly turned around and saw water about 3 miles high coming right for us.

"I think I know what our last terror is" I said.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Mother nature" I replied.

Our faces turned into a frightened one as we quickly sent out our Pokémon and rode them high into the sky just avoiding from drowning. We were going to save Nurse Joy but it is too late, the glass in her centre broke and she drowned. Water filled in her lungs and she floated away. The poke balls were washed away too.

"How can we beat mother nature?" Dawn asked.

"We can't, it's an unbeatable opponent" Danny answered.

Tons and tons of water flushed the land. Almost a third of Johto has already been covered in water.

"We must act quickly" Kelli cried.

Using our Pokémon we flew to the edge of the water that may end it all.

**Oh no! How can anyone beat Mother Nature, its impossible! It looks like the gang will have to use all their brain power to come up with a plan that will minimize as much damage as possible. I will update soon. **


	27. 2012?

**Is the prediction of 2012 really true? Is this really the end of the world? Time for the gang to get some Pokémon together to stop this madness. Maybe we will meet a professor that will help us…ok we WILL meet a professor that will help us.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Quick, quick" Kelli cried repeatedly.

The gang tried to get to the edge of the water but it's traveling at a very fast speed. It is heading for another town.

"We have to get to those people" Tanner shouted.

"Let's do it guys" I said.

Our Pokémon roared and flew at a very high speed; we were trying to stay on. Luckily we got there quickly and managed to get to the town. But time is precious and we screamed out what is coming our way. The people came out and trembled with fear.

"Let out all your ice Pokémon and get ready to freeze the water" Danny told the people.

Only a few of them had ice Pokémon but we had to try and use what we have. We quickly thought of a plan. Some ice Pokémon went on top of a hill while the others stayed at the edge of the town.

"Are you sure that it will freeze in time?" a villager asked.

"It's the only option we have" Kira said to him.

The ones of the hill used ice beam. At first nothing happened but the water began to freeze to a soft ice but it still is coming. We used our flying Pokémon to lift some more to use ice beam. Even some normal type knew it so all together they managed to freeze it.

"That's funny I really didn't think it would work" Misty said.

Suddenly the water retreated.

"So it isn't the freezing, something else stopped it" I said.

"I wonder what" May wondered.

The villagers thanked us; we went on our way to find out if Mother Nature is striking anywhere else. Suddenly a beam is shot at us. We avoided it and looked down. A young man is waving and telling us to come down. Once we landed the gang isn't pleased;

"What's your problem?" Kelli asked in an annoyed tone.

"Oh sorry about that but I need to speak to you heroes" the man said.

"Next time don't try to kill us" Tanner yelled at him.

"Huh how do you know we are heroes?" I asked.

"Sevana came to me and warned me about this terror that is happening as we speak; she said how you looked like and where you are. I'm Professor Richard and I'm an expert in natural disasters. Sevana told me to take you all to my lab and show you where the horrible natural disasters are going to take place, follow me" Richard answered.

We followed him into a cave, and then he pressed a button in the middle of the cave, hidden in a patch. Richard typed in a password which opened a door into his hideout. There is a desk, chair, stacks of paper, a computer that looks very advanced, a large screen for both TV and to show computer stuff. There is a fridge full of food and drinks too.

"Wow not bad" Kira said.

"Come here and look at the screen" Richard said.

The gang looked at the giant screen which showed what was on Richard's computer. Richard went into his radar and showed a map of the Pokémon World, there are still many regions Ash hasn't explored yet.

"Alright this is this morning" Richard explained.

Then he pressed a button;

"This is now" Richard continued.

We could see some of the regions are about1/3 covered with water. The gang stared in shock as Richard put on the scan which is showing right now. The regions…are falling into the world slowly. Huge earthquakes are happening as we watch, suddenly they stopped and big blue wave lines began to form in the ocean. There about 30 if them around the world and they are forming into a circle like pattern.

"My…gosh" Richard said getting really nervous.

"What are those lines?" Danny asked.

"Tsunamis" Richard replied.

The gang gasped;

"How much damage will they cause?" Jessica asked.

Richard walked towards us and the word that came out of his mouth made us shake in our shoes.

"Total" he answered.

"Nothing on the ground will survive and with no food the ones who can survive will starve to death" Richard said.

"So we can't stop it" Ash said.

"No, but we can save one region. You see I have prepared for something like this. A giant ray gun that has enough power to obliterate the water" Richard told us.

"Yeah right, that's impossible" Misty said.

"The ray gun doesn't have enough power to stop it but if you collect the power source it needs then yes it will work" Richard said.

"So what do we have to do?" May asked.

"To get enough power for the job, you need to collect 42 gems" Richard answered.

"42 GEMS!" the gang shouted.

"Don't worry, most of them are in the same spot since another person I know has been collecting them for years. He should about 40 of them by now" Richard said.

"Alright where is his location and how long do we have till the tsunamis hit?" I asked.

"My enemy so say is in the heart of Mt Fury looking for the 41st gem. It's called that because it's a super volcano and if it's ever to explode; it will cover the sun's light for months" Richard explained.

"Ok now how much time do we have left?" I repeated.

"You have…twenty eight minutes before they hit" Richard answered.

"That doesn't give us much time" Dawn said.

"Thanks Richard" we quickly said as we sent out our flying Pokémon and jumped on.

Once we were in the air, we weren't sure where we were going. Luckily Dawn heard of Mt Fury and showed us the way. It's in the Neon region. We tried to get there as fast as possible. On the way we traveled above water and in a matter of minutes we could see water pressure building. A wave is taking form and it's huge already.

"Man if that hits the land its all over" I said.

"It looks like Gorath wants to end it here and now" Ash told us.

"Could this be the 2012 disaster predicted" Danny thought to himself.

**2012? Is it really happening to the Pokémon World? What caused that huge gash of water to retreat? We need the 42 gems now or we can say goodbye to the Pokémon World forever. I will update soon.**


	28. Blow Out

**The time has come, finally to put our skills to the final test before we must face Gorath and his army of demons from the Omega Domain. We must beat this terror because Gorath is as strong or maybe even stronger than the natural disaster crisis. But can we do it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

The gang rushed towards Mt. Fury. The waves start to build up while Richard is keeping an eye on his radar and sees the tsunamis are getting closer and closer. Richard is hoping we hurry up and get to the gems quickly. The gang reached the volcano in a matter of minutes due to the Pokémon's increased speed. Unfortunately we did not know precisely where this guy is;

"Oh man Richard could of at least told us his exact location or what he looks like" Tanner complained.

"Hehe I agree well let's start looking" I replied.

"Remember he said the guy is in the heart of the volcano so he might be in it" Kelli reminded us.

"I'm not so sure, isn't in the volcano a bit too hot" Kira said holding her chin.

"Yeah so he must be just researching there then" Jessica said.

"Let's check it out" Danny told the gang.

We headed up the volcano slowly; we could feel heat waves coming from little holes in the volcano. In fact Mt Fury isn't too steep. More like a slanted volcano. Once we got to the top it looked pretty calm inside.

"Hello" we shouted.

"Phew I thought the volcano would explode" Ash said wiping sweat drops off his forehead.

"Yeah with all these natural disasters going on" Misty said.

"Hello" we continued to call.

Suddenly a man in a white lab coat popped out with his good buddy Magmar by his side. The man had short brown hair, glasses and has blue eyes.

"Stop screaming so loud" he shouted at us.

"Sorry, who are you?" Dawn asked.

"I'm Edison and I am a researcher of natural disasters" Edison introduced himself.

"Do you know Pr. Richard" May asked.

Edison seemed to get angry;

"Of course I know that jerk. I have been rivals with him for years. We were on a race to collect the gems to make a power source for our inventions. Luckily I have 41 now all I have is one more in the Zoria Ruins" Edison explained.

"Could you give us the gems we really need it" Danny said.

"What for?" Edison asked.

"It's kind of a long story but I'll give it a try. You see in about 18 minutes giant tsunamis will hit all the lands of this world drowning everything. It's a natural disaster that is capable of destroying this world but we can save some people, we need all 42 gems to power up a machine that Richard made that can stop the big tsunamis from drowning a region so it can continue to contain life" I told him.

"I don't believe you" Edison replied.

"Please! It's a matter of life and death" May cried.

"Hmph" Edison replied.

The gang knew what to do; they would have to take them from him. We could see the sac full of gems; we need to take it as quick as possible. Go to the Zoria Ruins and get the final one then quickly go back and give them to Richard. Misty sent out her Starmie and used water gun on Magmar to knock him out of the way. Ash's Pikachu used quick attack to snatch the sac of gems.

"HEY GIVE THAT BACK" Edison yelled in a furious way charging for Pikachu.

Pikachu used thunder shock to stun him then we started to run down the volcano. Edison returned Magmar and sent out Magneton to chase after us but suddenly we could hear a loud noise. The gang stopped and so did Magneton and Edison. We all turned around and saw the volcano erupt right before our eyes.

"We have to get out of here" Dawn cried.

We ran as fast as we could down the volcano. Edison returned his Magneton and sent out his Ferrow which flew him to safety. Us on the other hand would have sent our Pokémon out too to fly us away but we weren't so lucky since flying fireballs flew out of the volcano. If we sent them out they would surely be hit so we had to do it the old fashioned way: Run for our lives. Ash slowly poured down from the volcano. If we didn't do something soon we will die. We had to avoid flying fireballs as they crashed into the ground with a bang. Jessica tripped but is saved by Kelli before she is crushed by a fireball. It isn't long before the ground beneath us begins to crack and lava is pouring out. Even at the bottom of the volcano lava spewed from the depths of the world. We were very lucky not to get caught in them. At last it is safe enough to let out our flying Pokémon out to take us to safety; which they did. We managed to get a safe distance away from the volcano until the ground in the area around the volcano started to spew lava heavily and then…BANG!!! The super volcano exploded with incredible force. The glow is so bright it is too hard to keep our eyes opened. Millions of rock gets thrown everywhere as the volcano is still exploding, closer and closer to us. When it did stop exploding underneath us, it created a huge poisonous ash cloud goes into the atmosphere; it starts to come after us.

"Wow this cloud reminds me of Hexxus" Tanner commented.

"Now is not a good time to joke around" Kelli told him as we desperately stay ahead of the ash cloud.

"No matter how high we go the cloud will get us" Kira said.

"Then let's try to get cover" Danny suggested.

After a few minutes the cloud slowed down and is now slowly making its way towards the next city.

"We have 41 gems, now we need to head to the Zoria Ruins" Ash said.

"Yeah but lets stop that cloud first" May told us.

"Good idea" I said.

But when we turned around…there is no ash cloud. We could see lava in the distance but it isn't moving anywhere.

"That's strange I'm sure it wouldn't disappear like that" Danny said.

"Well it's better for us now let's get to the ruins we only have 10 minutes left" Dawn said.

The gang headed there way to the ruins but I stared at where the volcano is and saw a figure, I couldn't believe my eyes. It looked like…Gorath. Gorath or whoever it is just disappeared. I started to think;

"Why would Gorath stop the ash cloud he is trying to destroy everything. So it must be someone else. Thank you whoever you" I thought to myself as I looked at the exploded volcano.

"Michael, are you ok? You look a bit spaced out" Danny asked.

"I'm ok but I think I just saw Gorath" I answered.

"WHAT!!" the gang shouted.

"Yeah but it can't be him he wouldn't save us or anything that lives" I told them.

"I guess so, we'll we have to thank someone soon" Kira said.

"Um do we have any idea where we are going?" Ash asked.

"Yeah just follow me, I have never been there but I heard of the Zoria Ruins" Misty said.

"Alrighty, then lead the way" Tanner told her.

The gang has to hurry because in 8 minutes the tsunamis will hit the land and cause devastation in just a matter of minutes. The final gem is close, we must get it.

**Phew weren't we lucky. This is definitely the hardest terror. Is this fighting really strengthen our skills and fighting power or are we doing this in vain? Is Richard good or evil? Time is running out we must get the final gem or doom is upon this world. I will update soon.**


	29. All Terrors have been Defeated

**The tsunamis are closing in. Eight minutes left. Oh man this is so suspenseful! So much things going on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"So which region is the Zoria Ruins in?" Ash asked his girlfriend Misty.

"I was watching TV one day and there was a documentary on it, it has been told it was built by a tribe who believed in all sorts of Gods. They dedicated their lives to protecting these ruins and put traps in them so the thieves couldn't steal the treasure within, oh and it's in Hoenn" Misty answered.

"I hate to say it but we might have one tough time in there" I said.

We kept heading towards Hoenn felling very anxious since by the time we get there, there will be two minutes left. At last we arrived at the Hoenn region. Misty is sure that the ruins are hidden in a jungle just off Fortree City. We went for a search in the sky, May found it and called the others. We came down. It is a dark tunnel with ancient walls that has special drawings on it. But it is old so it's covered with vines and moss. The gang entered it slowly. Since it is pitch black we couldn't see a thing until fire torches on the walls just lit up.

"Magic?" Tanner guessed.

"I don't think so" Dawn replied.

Now that we could see, we kept on our guard for those traps. We withdrew our Pokémon for now but when we need them we will send them out again. Ash accidentally stepped onto a brick which went down then arrows appeared on both sides of us.

"Uh oh" we all said.

The gang ducked quickly as the arrows were shot. None of them hit us, thankfully. We got up, Misty isn't too happy at Ash.

"Ash you are such a klutz" Misty yelled.

"Yeah just like when I accidentally destroyed your bike" Ash reminded her.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that…YOU OWE ME A BIKE" Misty screamed.

The gang sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

"Ok let's keep going" Kelli said trying to break them up.

The gang continued on. But there is no more path to walk on, instead there is just 4 pictures jumbled up and just a huge canyon. The path continues on at the other side.

"I think we need to solve them" Danny said.

"Well I'm just the girl for that" Jessica told the gang as she started to solve the puzzles.

While Jessica is solving Richard looks at his radar and says the words that are going to kill everyone.

"It's too late, the tsunamis are at shore" Richard said.

In the regions, on ever shore water is building up to 3 miles high. The people playing there froze in fear.

"RUN!!!" one girl yelled.

Unfortunately even if they did try to run, the water would catch them eventually. The tsunamis crashed onto the shore with unimaginable power. It destroyed ships like nothing and the cities were wiped out. Lilycove is obliterated as the water knocks down all the buildings and drowns all living things there. Meanwhile Jessica's mobile began to ring.

"Hello" Jessica said.

"Its over the tsunamis have hit" Richard said.

"I want to thank you guys for trying, once the water reaches my lab the weapon to save mankind and Pokémon alike will be lost forever. You have 45 minutes before the water reaches my lab, good luck" Richard said.

Jessica's eyes widened and she gasped.

"What?" Kira asked.

"The tsunamis have hit, we only have 45 minutes before it gets to Richard's lab and gets rid of the ray gun. Also if we don't hurry the tsunami will hit us in 10 minutes or so since Fortree City is north and the tsunami hit that area too" Jessica told us.

The gang gasped loud.

"How do we get the gem and get out of here alive?" Kelli wondered.

"We have to try" I said.

Jessica solved the picture puzzles and a bridge appeared. We ran across and went onto the next path. But a solid wall closed behind us and spikes appeared.

"Oh crap" Tanner commented as the solid wall came right for us pretty fast.

We ran as fast as we could but the spikes were about to get us. There were vines up ahead and a deep trench we quickly all grabbed the vine as the solid wall fell into the trench. We swung on the vines one at a time then made it to the path on the other side. We walked along until we got to a part where we had to jump on platforms to the other side. Once we did that we could see a big chamber and in the middle is a gem.

"Finally we got it, the last one" I said.

"Yeah this was a quick journey" Kira said.

"Lucky Edison got 41 of them haha" Tanner laughed.

Danny grabbed the gem and we put it in my bag. We thought it would be too hard to carry them all in a sac so we each grabbed some and put them in our bag. With 42 gems collected, we headed our way outside, but we only have 1 minute before the water reaches us.

"Let's go through the room" Tanner suggest.

"Awesome idea" Ash replied.

I sent out my Charizard who used dragon rage to blow a hole through the roof. We got out our flying buddies and flew out. We could see the water coming straight for us. We flew higher and higher. Until we weren't going to get hit by the water. The ruins were drowned in a matter of minutes. We were on our way back to Richard's lab. The gang is hoping they aren't too late. It took a while but we made it to Richard's lab.

"Ok let's give him the gems" Danny said.

The gang ran in, they were excited since Richard's lab is still there. Richard is shocked when he saw us;

"You actually did it" Richard cheered.

"Yeah, here are the gems" we said giving him all 42.

"At last I can use my invention" Richard cheered. Richard put all 42 gems into his power generator, and then the roof opened up. Richard pointed his weapon right at the satellite which will shoot the region that he wishes to save. He shot the ray, and then the satellite sent it straight into the Kanto region. We watched the radar; we could see the red waves are the ray's beam. The red waves seem to counter the blue ones. The tsunamis were being pushed back the force of the energy waves. The blue waves began to recede back into the ocean and it isn't long before the whole Kanto region is cleared. Suddenly something unexpected happens, the red waves spread further than Richard estimated. It countered all the tsunamis, sending them back into the ocean. The blue waves disappeared, even from the Johto region which was almost drowned completely. Even though there were thousands and thousands of loses, millions were saved.

"YEAH!!! We saved the Pokémon World!" the gang cheered.

"We also beat our last terror" I said excitedly.

"Thank you all so much with out you guys this world would have been finished, you saved us" Richard said shaking our hands. Then tears of joy appeared in his eyes.

"Thank you Richard. Well let's go guys Sevana should have sensed us by now that we beat the last terror" Kira told us.

"Right" the rest of us replied.

We walked out of Richard's lab, waving to him. We just walked straight until Sevana arrived.

"Sevana, we did it" Kelli told her.

"You sure did heroes, now the time has come" Sevana said.

"Time for what?" I asked.

"To fight Gorath and his army of demons" Sevana replied with a serious face.

**The terrors have been beaten!!! It seems our journey is coming to a close…or is it? An epic battle is going to start soon against good and evil, who will come out on top? I will update soon.**


	30. Encounter

**Sevana is now going to properly explain what those powers are and how Danny survived that punch from the Super Machines. Also Gorath might come and see us for a little…fight.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Wait Sevana are your sure we are ready?" I asked.

"Yes" Sevana replied.

"I'm not so sure I don't feel any different from before" Kira said.

"NO SEVANA WE ARE NOT READY!" Danny shouted as suddenly a white aura surrounded him with green electricity.

"Release it Danny" Sevana told him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Danny shouted as his power surged sending the rest of the gang flying away.

We stared at Danny with amazement and shock. Once the rest of us got back to our feet we walked to wards Sevana again.

"Can we all do that?" Kelli asked.

"Yes, the fights you have been in made your skills rise and has unleashed the inner strength within you" Sevana answered.

"Wow that's awesome; maybe we will have a chance at beating Gorath. Man you sure are strong Danny" Tanner said.

Danny rubbed the back of his head laughing.

"Thanks" he replied.

"Ok now Sevana what is the rest of the plan, explain what we are going to do next" Ash said.

"Well while you guys were taking on Ra I noticed Gorath in the Omega Domain a lot gathering his army. Unfortunately for us the demons from that realm knew someone that Gorath used to be close to and they agreed to take over the Universes by his side. I checked up on you all here and there, I even saw the giant Dr. Trofus I was going to help out until the SMs came up to lend a hand, so I thought you would be ok. Gorath's first order is to vanquish the ones in the Shadow Sector. Apparently there are still hundreds of them left, hiding in ruins. Gorath wanted to eliminate them first since one day they might be able to rise up to him. It was a horrible battle; the demons feed on their flesh and ripped them apart. The creatures in the Shadow Sector were killed but a few hundred managed to get away and so Gorath's army is finding them one by one" Sevana explained.

"Whoa so a lot of crazy stuff has been happening behind our backs" Jessica said.

"Yes, after the Shadow Sector Gorath ordered them to…attack the Universal Realm" Sevana said.

The gang gasped as the Universal Realm contains the two worlds.

"I'm not sure what else Gorath is doing though. But I have a new plan, first we will defeat Gorath's army, then do an ambush on Gorath" Sevana said.

"But his army must be really strong and I'm not sure we can fight thousands of demons at once even with our powers" Jessica said.

"I have prepared for that, I have been gathering up some people as well" Sevana said smiling.

"Awesome so we are going to have a helping hand" Dawn cheered.

"It's a good thing so we don't have to be worried about being out numbered" May told the gang.

"Hey I have a question Sevana, when we were fighting the SMs I got kicked really badly and it should of shattered my ribs but it didn't and I recovered fairly quickly, also our Pokémon are getting much faster and stronger than the average Pokémon, why is that?" Danny asked.

"Hmm that's very simple Danny, you see with your new powers awakened your bones, muscles and reflexes get 20 times stronger than they originally are and maybe even 50 times stronger when lucky. Your healing process is 5 times quicker than normal so that's why you healed so quickly. With the Pokémon because they are trained in such severe ways they go passed than the highest level, level 100. Your Pokémon turned level 100 at the end of your journey when you saved the worlds from the collision so imagine how much more powerful they got from the ruins of time adventure and beating the terrors as well as Hexxus one of the most evil creatures to ever step foot into this world. I think by now they would be up to…level 550" Sevana said.

"WHAT!" we cried.

Sevana nodded.

"Wow so that's why they are so strong and quick, but where di we and they get there powers from, we don't get it" Jessica said.

"You were destined for this mission so you were destined to have these powers as well as those Pokémon, Michael you caught that Charmander by fate. Ash you got that Pikachu from fate, it's just how it is" Sevana answered.

"Thanks for answering the questions guardian" Tanner said.

"No worries, now lets start heading towards the Omega Domain and Shadow Sector, that is where they should be" Sevana said.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you, you will be dead before you take a step" a deep, scary voice told us floating in the air.

We looked up and started to shake, it felt like we were having heart attacks. Even Sevana got anxious…it is Gorath!

"Hahaha" Gorath laughed as he landed onto the ground.

"So what do you want Gorath?" Kelli asked trying to be brave.

"I came here to tell you congratulations for defeating the terrors, I was hoping they would kill you but that just means more fun for me" Gorath said.

We growled and kept our ground as Gorath began to speak.

"Fortunately for you I decided to help you a couple of times with the terrors" Gorath told us.

"Huh" we replied.

"That's right, remember I was the one who killed Supernova Pyrus and I stopped that super volcano from wiping millions of people out and I boosted the power of the gem to a rate which will send all the tsunamis away" Gorath explained.

"But why?" we replied.

"I blew Supernova Pyrus because he was going to betray me, also I decided I wanted to rip you all the pieces not the terrors they don't deserve the honor to do that. Luckily for me you dealt with them long enough for me to stop the last one. I had other plans and I assure you, I'm not even the least bit nervous that you all beat the terrors and got more power. I have another plan that will surely wipe you out and the funny thing is, the people who will kill you will be closer to you than you think. So enjoy this little victory of yours today, it means nothing you're as good as dead hahaha. Now I'm off to destroy your world. My army is on its way there and it's going wipe out the human race hehehe" Gorath said laughing heavily and standing supreme.

"But before I go I'm going to give you a taste of my power" Gorath said pointing his finger at us.

Then a small beam came out of his finger and hit…Jessica. Jessica cried in pain as the beam went right through her. Jessica dropped to the ground, coughing blood.

"N-nooooo" Kelli screamed.

"J…Jessica" May said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey that wasn't fair GORATH" Kira screamed at him.

"I'm not interested in fairness, I'm interested in the extinction of every living thing this planet and the other world" Gorath replied as he disappeared.

"No Jessica, you're going to make it" Danny said.

"Sevana help her, you have to have some healing powers" Tanner told her.

Sevana shook her head side to side.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly.

"Jessica you will make it" I told her.

"Not this time friends, Kelli give me your hand" Jessica asked holding her hand up.

Kelli held her hand.

"Please promise me…y…you will beat Gorath and stop this pain that…t…the two worlds are suffering" Jessica said.

"Good luck" Jessica said as her eyes closed.

"NOOOOOOOO" Kelli screamed with tears running down.

The rest of the gang cried too, even Sevana shed some.

"Don't worry Jessica, we will beat Gorath and STOP THIS MADNESS" I yelled.

"Michael" Kira said sadly as she saw the sadness in my eyes.

"Guys, I'm afraid she is gone" Sevana said.

Kelli cried as she hugged one of her best friends goodbye.

"So Gorath plans to attack Our World with his army, fine we will take him and his army head on" I said.

"But are you sure you can beat them, if these worlds lose you then it's all over" Sevana told us.

The rest of the gang got up;

"Don't worry we will win, for the sake of all those loses. The millions of people who have already died during these 2-3 years, some of the heroes, our friends and even family. We will not let this continue on, it's time to fight the fight. We are ready, we have been preparing for this moment, the day we will take on Gorath's army" I said.

Jessica's body disappears as the gang clenched their fists and got ready.

"Then lets go" Sevana said as she warped us to the place where the epic battle will take place.

**Jessica is gone, we will never forget her, and she was there from the start. Jessica was a great hero. Now we must take on an entire army of demons from the Omega Domain which con sits the most evil and sinister creatures in the Universe. Who will win? I will update soon. **


	31. Origin of Gorath

**Let's find out where Gorath came from and why he decided to take over the Universes, a bit of back-story just before the fight begins. This chapter is in Gorath's POV, kind of, just the talking not the actual story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Where am I?" I said as I opened my eyes.

"Huh finally, you are awake my son" Gorath's father said.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Nothing it seemed you were having a nightmare but it's over now" Gorath's father told him.

"Father are we close to our destination?" I asked him as I stood next to a man.

But he is not a human but an alien called Drogor, a ruler of the Recine race. Although this race looks much like humans there anatomy and intelligence is much better than those of humans. Drogor rubbed the back of his head which had spiky brown hair. Then he stared at his son, Gorath with his blue eyes.

"Yes my son we are almost at Earth. There is where we shall make peace and perhaps live with them in harmony and help the race if they too treat us right. Our home has been destroyed by that giant meteorite but luckily for us we escaped with some great doctors, engineers, pilots and smart people. Only about 50 of us are left" Drogor explain to his son.

Gorath is much younger and looks like a human just like his father but he had brown hair and turquoise eyes. Gorath is about 15 years old and he couldn't wait to live and help the humans.

"Gorath we must be cautious, the sudden arrival of aliens might shock this species" Drogor said.

Gorath nodded as the spaceship made a landing just outside the White House. The president is stunned, Drogor along with his son and his men walked towards the president. The year is 1985 on this planet. They had a meeting and the president agreed to take care of them and live with them peacefully. This made the Recine Race very happy, they moved into houses and started to share there technology with each other. But the president had other ideas. He could see this race isn't really powerful and if they took there weapons, tech and medicines, the humans would be unstoppable. The greed of man took over and Special Forces were sent to the houses just after 2 weeks of peace. The Recine Race is being shot one by one. About 15 of them, including Drogor and his son found out about this and started there retreat. Many men attacked with there guns but the Recine Race had lasers and plasma cannons which sent the men flying everywhere. Drogor went into a room where he saw many of his kind being experimented on and dissected. Gorath got really scared but his father is angry and shocked at the same time.

"How could the humans betrayed us like this, we gave them everything and all they do is make sure we are extinct" Drogor thought to himself.

He grabbed Gorath's hand and kept running towards there ship along with the other survivors.

"Dad what are they doing?" I asked.

"Don't worry Gorath we will get out of here" my father assured me.

Drogor's men were getting killed, only about 8 of them were left. At last they made it to there ship. But it seemed to be pulled apart by the humans.

"Oh no" Drogor said.

Suddenly a man grabbed Gorath.

"Nooo Gorath…son!" Drogor yelled.

Once the man went a fair distance from Gorath the men surrounded the king and his men.

"What do you want with my son?" Drogor pleaded.

"We are taking control of your things, but you might destroy us and we can't let that happen…kill them" a guy ordered.

"Noo dad" I shouted as I managed to break free from the guy and run towards father but then grenades dropped onto the Recine Race obliterating them.

The men ran back towards there posts thinking all the Recine Race was killed because Gorath is right underneath the grenades. Unbelievably Gorath survived, he slowly walked towards his father with one arm missing. His blood poured onto the ground. It stopped in a matter of minutes due to the quick healing process but the race couldn't regenerate their anatomy. Gorath's father lied on the ground lifeless. Gorath tried to shake him but he got response, his father is gone.

"No…Dad" Gorath cried as tears fell onto his loving father who wanted nothing more but peace.

Gorath at first is sad and clueless why the humans would do this. Then anger and hatred filled his heart. Gorath stood up and clenched his fits and looked to the ground. Shaking with rage he roared. It seems as if a demon has taken over this innocent alien.

"I want nothing more than to make everyone suffer. They will feel the pain I am feeling, I will rule the Universe" I told himself.

Gorath walked into his ship and used his schooling to create a powerful machine that will transform him into a powerful warrior with many abilities. When he shot it at himself something went wrong and the beam transformed into a creature. An ugly creature, the way Gorath looks in the year the heroes began fighting him. Now more unstoppable than ever Gorath did not care he has transformed himself into a demon, his mind is corrupted to the point of madness and has become a killer. A thing that WILL destroy planets and murder trillions. Gorath's first attack is on the White House. He blasted all who opposed him and even told the president some words that shocked him.

"Do you remember me, Mr. President? I'm the one you and your men took from Drogor…my father" I told him.

"Gorath" the president said as I blasted him.

Gorath attacked many other places. He took care of cities and islands. Damage to the Earth was in the billions maybe even close to trillions. Although many things were destroyed some main things like the World Trade Centers were just damaged. The army attacked him with tanks but Gorath's power is incredible and even takes care of them with out getting hit. It seems the rage inside him powered him up dramatically. The most brilliant minds in the country couldn't even stop this creature with special weapons. Gorath even found an army of demons under his command from the Omega Domain which too strike the cities of the Earth. Gorath found these demons when he learned he could travel through dimensions. Ongoing destruction went for a while until a group of guardians that looked over the Earth appeared. Gorath fought them but they were too strong for him.

"I will kill you all, I'm not going to let you ruin my plans" I yelled at them when he threw a punch at one.

The punch missed by a few centre meters then the guardian kicked him in the gut and another one plundered him into the ground. The army is sent back into the Domain by the Guardians who opened a vortex that sucked them up. Gorath couldn't fight much longer, the guardians then imprisoned him in the Shadow Sector with everlasting energy chains. They placed Gorath there where he is supposed to stay forever. Gorath fell into a deep sleep and his powers faded away. Twenty Six years later a certain creature made of pollution named Hexxus appeared in the Shadow Sector weakened. He noticed Gorath there. Hexxus heard about Gorath and decided to break him free from the chains. When Gorath was free his powers awakened, he even got stronger by his evil building inside of him. Gorath then planned with Hexxus telling him what he is going to do and he is going to get his army again. Hexxus also said to him about how the government covered it up for twenty six years and told the people it was a guy in a suit controlling weapons from the Earth. Gorath is somewhat pleased about this. Then Hexxus told him about the heroes and the two worlds. This interested Gorath greatly.

"Hehehe I'm going to annilate these pests and the guardians too" I told Hexxus.

"Guardians? There is only one now, the ones before her past away due to very old age" Hexxus told him.

"How convenient for me" I said to myself.

"Go and defeat these heroes Hexxus, I'm going to unleash the terrors if you fail. The terrors will by me enough time to gather my army again and for me to unlock the secret of the fog" I said.

"You mean…" Hexxus replied.

I nodded as I went on my way to the Omega Domain.

"Finally my revenge will happen. These heroes must be destined to stop me…" I said to myself giving off a big evil smile.

"But I'm properly prepared and once I get my strength to a new height there is no way these little kids can't stop me hahahaha" I continued as I began laughing all the way to the Omega Domain traveling through the Shadow Sector and the Universal Ream with complete knowledge of the Worlds around him. When Gorath arrived in the Universal Realm he looked at the two worlds and eyed them. Then I began laughing hard as the two worlds were in my grasp.

Back to the present time…

The gang is warped straight onto a large field with nothing but dirt on the ground. The area is completely deserted, well except the army of demons right in front of us. The gang got nervous as they could see creatures with sharp teeth, claws and wings. Most of them were red but some were black too. Gorath stood there in front of his army.

"Oh man there must be thousands of them" Tanner said.

"Stay strong guys" Kelli said as the gang slowly walked back.

"Here Kelli" Sevana said giving Kelli a poke ball.

"What's this?" Kelli asked.

"Jessica's Gardivour, we would need her help and I'm sure she is here in spirit with us" Sevana told her.

"Thanks" Kelli replied.

Sevana created a big ball of energy and threw it into the air. Suddenly things came out of it. A man with a bald hair dropped, we recognized him immediately.

"Blow" we all said.

"Yes heroes, I'm here ready to fight along side of you" Blow said.

A boy dropped down too.

"Red!" we all said.

"Hey guys, what's up? Sevana here explained everything to me" Red told us.

Two machines dropped down too.

"SM1 and 2" we cheered.

"We too are here to help; there is no way we are going to let Gorath do this" SM-2 said very enthusiastically.

"Alright we have comrades" I cheered.

Gorath stared at us;

"It is time…for your demise" Gorath said.

Gorath then glowed and increased his size to 8 times bigger than he was before. We trembled.

"I didn't know he could do that" Danny said.

"Uh mummy" Dawn mumbled.

"I think we might be in a pickle" I said.

"You think" Tanner replied.

"It's all over heroes" Gorath yelled as he pointed at us telling his army to attack.

The huge army of demons came charging right for us.

"Here they come" Ash yelled.

"Get ready" Misty said.

May and Dawn were very nervous.

We too started to glow and the same armour from the start of this final journey appeared on us. We looked at Sevana.

"It might help" Sevana said.

We nodded at her and took our swords out and sent out all our Pokémon, all of Red's is out. SMs got into a fighting position. Blow started his air control. Sevana got her energy balls ready in her hands.

'CHARGE!!!" Sevana screamed.

We all ran straight for Gorath's army. Both good and evil are about to collide. Who will win this catastrophic and epic battle is in everyone's minds as the two forces collided.

**The war has begun but who will be victorious? I hope Gorath's back ground explained a bit and it is a little sad but he did become a killer. Sorry the POV didn't turn out great just pretend I'm telling the story and Gorath is Gorath when he is talking. What is this fog Gorath talked about? Go heroes, go!!! I will update soon.**


	32. The Great War

**This so exciting to see who will come out on top. The war that will decide everything has begun, who will win? The heroes are outnumbered. Do they really have what it takes to defeat the army?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

The two forces collided and the fight began. The heroes started to slice their enemies. The demons were much better fighters than the Shadow Creatures. They knew what they were doing. Our Pokémon used every attack they know on the army. The demons clawed and bit their way to victory. Blow used his special skill to control wind to make a hurricane that swept a whole bunch of them and sent them falling to their deaths. Red's pals were really strong and wiped out many with their special attacks. Even Red got a few punches here and there. The SMs were probably doing the most damage to the army. Using their plasma machine guns and hard outer coat to destroy the demons. It seems we were winning at first but because there were so many of them we struggled. Gorath didn't do a thing; he minimized himself back to normal and watched the battle. The whole gang got separated in the crowd. Kelli is much better with the sword than she thought. She sliced many demons already that tried to kill her. She avoided the claws at her. Danny is also having some trouble but he used all his skills to stop them. Danny hit them often with his shield to knock them down. I stabbed a few with my sword. The demons cried in pain as they felt a metal pierce right through them. Tanner is just going crazy, just slicing things everywhere. Ash is in the biggest trouble of all. A big demon with brown colored skin, sharp teeth and feet like a troll kicked him to the ground and stepped on his chest.

"You die now" the creature said.

Then Pikachu came out of nowhere and used thunder bolt.

"Thanks buddy" Ash said patting his best friend.

Pikachu smiled then both of them got up and started to fight again. Kira is a really great fighter, she got hit in the armor which didn't affect her then she would slice them in the weak spots such as the face and neck. Misty didn't need any weapons, every time a monster grabbed her she would scream and throw them. One demon knocked her around and this got her annoyed. She grabbed him by the shoulders and gave him a menacing look which creeped him out. One demon accidentally touched her butt; she felt this, grabbed a mallet and whacked him. May and Dawn managed to find each other, together they helped each other out.

"Duck" Dawn cried

May ducked and Dawn punched him. Then May did the same thing. The girls were some team. Sevana is shooting energy balls at the enemies. But she couldn't release all her energy. She telepathically told the SMs to come and help her out. The SMs used their jets and flew straight to her knocking out any enemies in the way.

"You called?" SM-1 told her.

"Yes, sorry but I can't shoot too much energy balls" she said.

"Alright we'll take care of them" SM-2 replied as they flew straight to a big one in the army and punched him in the gut then straight into the chin which made hit fall backwards. Blow attacked with super air attacks, he blew them away. Red's Pokémon are starting to wear out and so is our Pokémon. There are so many enemies that they started to get tired quickly. Charizard is in the air getting hit by red demons with sharp wings and yellow, devil looking eyes. Charizard attacked with his flamethrower which sent them crashing down whereas with others he used his tail.

"Grr we have to unleash our powers it's the only way" I thought to myself.

"AHHHH" Danny yelled.

Danny has the white aura around him again as well as the green electricity.

"Let's all power up" Danny yelled to everyone.

The gang concentrated then with a quick shout they too had the same auras. When we surged our energy the demons backed off, some even got blown away. Gorath gave off a shocked expression.

"What!?" he said.

"Let's take them out" Kira said as she punched on right in the gut.

The demon cried in pain and fell to the ground. Kelli performed a hurricane kick (she jumped in the air and span knocking out the enemies around her). Blow, Red and even the SMs were stunned by this transformation. Sevana is proud and smiled. All of us struck at the demons with a fury of punches and kicks. Ash is really excited and uses a head butt that knocks a big one out. Then we all discovered something, we thought isn't possible. We too created energy balls from lour hands and blasted some. Followed up by running through the army killing everything in our way.

"This I cannot allow" Gorath yelled.

He charged right for Ash and kicked him down. The gang looked at Ash with shock.

"Fools don't let these pests bother you. Even if they power up you are still more skilled and there are many of you. I showed you some tricks don't disappoint me" Gorath shouted at them and returned to his spot.

"Kill!!!!" one of the demons yelled followed up by a huge uproar from the army.

We stood our ground. They attacked with even more force than before. We blocked some of their attacks but sometimes we got hit. Ash got up holding his face where Gorath kicked. Blow is now struggling and gets bitten and smacked by the demons.

"No! Blow!" May screamed

Red's Pokémon is finished; he had no choice but to return them to their balls. But a demon grabbed him by the neck and started choking him.

"Red! I'm coming!" Kelli yelled.

Kelli just managed to save Red by kicking the demon in the neck causing him to drop Red. Kelli quickly took Red to Sevana.

Once Red is safe she went back to fighting. The SMs could still fight but they too can't fight with that much effort for too long. Especially when the big ones start smacking them around but they stood their ground and kept fighting. Some of the heroes were almost finished too, even with this increase in stats they are still no match for the army. They managed to resist but due to the numbers, it's just too overwhelming. I got hit in the gut and fell to the ground struggling to get up. Same with the others. Gorath smiled;

"Look Sevana no one can defend themselves, only the SMs, not even your heroes can do a thing, they too will die" Gorath told her.

Sevana looked at the war; she could see no one could out much longer. Kira is getting punched in the face. Danny thrown into the ground, Kelli is kicked straight into the dirt. May, Dawn, me and the others were all the ground getting wreaked. I am getting kicked in the chest multiple times and stepped on. I cried in pain. Tanner is grabbed by a demon, the demon smiled at him evilly as he punched Tanner then followed up with a kick. Sevana quickly used her teleportation to gather everyone. She teleported us to a safe area outside the army. All of us had bruises and scratches in every part of the body that can be seen.

"What's happening Sevana? Why can't we win with our powers?" I asked.

Sevana is quiet and looked at the army which is starting to walk towards us.

"Guys I'm sorry I didn't think it would end this way" Sevana said.

"It's not your fault" we told her.

"HAHAHA At last you will all die" Gorath shouted.

Injured, we held out arms and stood our ground, looking at our killers with angry eyes. Then we heard a noise. We all went opened mouth. Suddenly Brock appeared from the hill right behind us. Then followed by a whole army of…mummies!

"All right boys let's take them out" King Tut yelled.

All the mummies charged at the army. Gorath got nervous and looked with his eyes wide open.

"These are the good mummies, right?" Tanner asked. The

The gang let off a soft laugh as King Tut and Brock came up to us.

"You didn't think I'll leave you guys, did you?" Brock asked.

"How did you…" Kira said.

"Sevana told me about this army and I decided to help out, Brock here wants to continue his journey with you guys, hey where is Jessica?' King Tut asked.

We all looked down;

"She's dead. Gorath killed her" I said.

Brock gasped while King Tut looked at the army in rage.

"GRAAHH They will be pay for doing that to Jessica" King Tut screamed as too went into battle.

The heroes withdrew their Pokémon since they were finished. Brock helped by sending out his Fortress and Onix. Fortress used rapid spin where Onix just flicked them with his tail. The demons tried to climb up him but Onix hit them with his tail. The field looked more like a proper battle. The mummies put up a good fight, hitting the demons. There were hundreds of mummies where as there were still thousands of demons. The mummies wouldn't be able to win but they did try there best especially King Tut who is furious his Jessica is gone. The demons ripped some mummies apart while the mummies fought back with physical attacks.

"Sevana, do we have a chance of winning now?" Misty asked.

"We will have a small chance soon, once the final part of our helping hand comes" Sevana replied.

"Who?" May asked.

Suddenly portals appeared and what came out shocked the gang. The creatures from Shadow Sector, the race they fought for a long time is charging at the Omega Domain monsters. Hundreds of them scattered into battle. Now we did have a chance of winning.

"I don't understand, why are they helping us?" Tanner asked.

"Because remember the Omega Domain demons is killing their race, so I explained to them they should all attack at once along side of you and they will be able to live in peace in the Shadow Sector. They agreed and that's how I got them to come here" Sevana explained.

"Well that's a good thing, let our Pokémon rest while we take care of this army" Kelli said.

The gang nodded in agreement. Sevana looked at Gorath who changed his position from having his arms crossed and watching to him getting ready to fight. As the heroes went into battle Sevana teleported to Gorath.

"You coward, not fighting with your army" Sevana said to him.

"Hehe why would I need to fight when I don't need too, you sure did recruit a good army there. You might even be able to stop my demons" Gorath told her laughing.

"Then why are you so confident?" Sevana asked.

"What Guardian, did you think this is the final battle? I have another plan that will surely take care of them heroes. I will unleash the Black Fog!" Gorath said with an evil smile.

Sevana gasped.

"No you can't that is like destroying the worlds already" Sevana told him.

"Hahaha so what remember they will not be under my control but run wild. Anyway they will still feel the pain when I destroy them. I will unleash the Black Fog on the heroes…but I want to take care of you…PERSONALLY!" Gorath shouted as he charged Sevana.

Sevana prepared herself as he went for a punch. She blocked it. They started to battle by trying to hit each other. The heroes noticed this and tried to help but they were stopped by Sevana who told them this is her battle. Her ancestors stopped this monster and she must continue their legacy. We listened to her and went on battling with the demons. The creatures from the Shadow Sector were crazy; they ripped off the arms of some demons or ate them. There were dead creatures everywhere. Blood is a common thing on the ground. It smeared everything we stepped on.

"You will not win Guardian" Gorath told her fighting her.

"You wanna know something funny, I didn't think you were this weak" she said.

Gorath is angered and managed to land a punch of her face. The gang saw this;

"Sevana!" we cried.

Gorath grabbed her and held her high smiling.

"The two worlds will fall Sevana, just like my father fell upon the humans" he told her ash he dropped her.

Gorath did a quick punch into her gut and used his elbow to smash her into the ground. Sevana got up and coughed.

"You won't win Gorath. You shouldn't have become evil, your father's death was a mistake I agree but that doesn't mean you should kill every living thing" Sevana told me.

"A MISTAKE! Those humans deserve what they are getting or the pain they caused me and my race" Gorath yelled.

Sevana blocked more of his attacks and she managed to land a few punches. She started to throw energy balls but Gorath just flicked them away. Because he let his guard down Sevana kicked him sending Gorath down.

"It's time to end this Gorath" Sevana said as she lifted her left hand high.

Gorath slowly got up and looked at her. She came right at him and threw a powerful energy ball right at him. The ball exploded. White energy filled the area as Gorath yelled;

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

When the light is gone and after the smoke cleared we could see that Gorath…is gone. Sevana stood there with a serious face and looked at the demons that started to get scared. When they were distracted all the heroes got together along with Blow and the SMs;

"Ha!" we all yelled.

Together we did our energy attacks which wiped out the remaining demons from the Omega Domain. The demons cried as they were obliterated. A huge explosion fell upon the area. When the smoke cleared there is no sign of an alive demon anywhere. Sevana tried to sense everywhere with her eyes closed which doubles concentration while the gang, Brock, King Tut and the surviving allies gathered together. Sevana opened her eyes and smiled.

"We won" she said.

Everyone got a big grin on there face;

"YEAH WE DID IT!" the gang cheered holding there right arms up in the air.

King Tut, his mummies and Shadow Sector creatures were happy too. At last the evil Gorath and his unstoppable army have been defeated. Now the worlds are safe from destruction. Sevana too begins to cheer as a happy moment falls upon the victorious.

**Well done HEROES! We defeated the army of demons from the Omega Domain. But is it true, is Gorath really dead or did he manage to survive and will he put his second plan into affect by unleashing the Black Fog which has a power that the heroes don't know about? I will update soon.**


	33. Black Fog Infects! Species in Danger?

**The Black Fog? What could it be and who could unleash it if Gorath is gone…or is he? It looks like the horror isn't over yet as another destructive force awakens.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Thanks so much King Tut and Shadow Sector creatures" we told them.

"No worries heroes, whenever help is needed we will be there. I will take my surviving mummies and return home to our pyramids" King Tut said as they were warped by Sevana back to where they belong.

The Shadow Sector creatures also returned to their home the Shadow Sector where they can live in peace. Now the gang is the only one left on the battle field, every demon from the Domain has been killed, they will never invade the worlds.

"Well done heroes, I'm so proud on how much you have grown" Sevana said.

"We didn't do that much Sevana. You're the one who defeated Gorath" Kelli told her.

"No need to be modest Kelli, if it wasn't for you all everything would be gone right now" Sevana replied.

"Brock it's great to see you back again" Ash said.

"Hehe I missed this group and I couldn't leave you guys alone while you fight a monster like Gorath. Luckily for me my brothers and sisters are being looked after so I can journey with you again" Brock replied.

"That's awesome news" Danny cheered.

"So have any girlfriends Brock?" I asked stirring him up.

Brock blushed and started to drool a little;

"There is one girl; she has nice big, juicy br…" Brock couldn't finish his sentence as Misty and Kira both grabbed an ear and threw him.

"Ahh" Brock cried.

"I think he meant every girl" Tanner said.

The gang laughed along with Sevana as they saw this as a happy time but unknown to them an evil force lurks in the shadows waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"Those fools, they think they have beaten me so easily. They thought wrong, I survived that attack from Sevana and now I am going to have my revenge. Finally I'm going to spill the blood of the heroes" Gorath said as he laughed evilly.

Gorath watched them in a crystal ball which a witch gave him to see his enemies. Unfortunately he killed her as soon as he got what he wanted. Gorath sat in his chair made of stone, carved to perfection. Gorath is in his lair in the Omega Domain.

"How could my army be defeated by weaklings like those ones we fought? Not one demon survived now I'm all alone to do the job. Hehe it does not matter I may have been beaten in a battle, but not the war. My power is now going to increase to a height which will truly be unsurpassable. Learning about how to absorb the Shadow Sector energy is a big help. Also as long as I keep my evil sustained enough for Sevana not to feel I'm alive is good too since I will arrive with a little surprise…I have to admit I was lucky on how I survived…" Gorath said as he remembered what happened.

_Flashback_

"_This ends now Gorath" Sevana yelled._

"_This attack can kill me I better get out of here and use my back up plan by increasing my stats to a new level of power" Gorath thought to himself._

_Sevana charged right at him and shoved the energy ball right into his gut._

"_Now I must teleport but make sure the ball explodes" Gorath thought as he purposely made the ball explode by using his energy ball._

_Unfortunately the energy ball explosion is really close and heavily damages Gorath._

"_AHHH" he shouts._

_Gorath teleports just barley with his life and arrives at the Omega Domain lair. Gorath slowly gets up holding his gut area since it is bleeding purple blood. Gorath limps to his medicine place where he drank a quick recover potion made by the witch. His gut recovered but there are still marks on it. Gorath's rest of his body has some grazes but that's it. Gorath was pretty much on the brink of death. He couldn't believe he got beaten by people beneath him in power. Gorath looked at his analysis papers and found the answer on how to get the power of the Shadow Sector. Gorath then smiled, followed by a laugh. _

_Flashback ends_

"Hmm I don't need to care about the past but maybe I shouldn't be too careless but I can definitely be overconfident when my power gets increased as much as that tablet said I would" Gorath told himself.

Gorath then walked over to a big statue that is shaped like an ugly, scary creature. Gorath yelled his hands up high and chanted some unknown words;

"Mors u hadi chu, Mors u hadi chu,Earth for ga mi I Pokémon worlde. Gorath hippi no dor is ca BLACK FOG!" Gorath yelled.

The statues mouth opened and a black fog poured out of it.

"Now heroes let's see how you can fight this one, I'm off to the Shadow Sector to get my power. Good luck, you'll need it haha" Gorath said as he took off to the Shadow Sector.

The black fog travelled through a portal the statue created and it headed to the worlds Gorath told it to go. Our World and the Pokémon World! The black fog spread onto both planets, as every living thing breathed it in they changed…changed into something not normal. Delia, Ash's mum, is watering the flowers and Pr. Oak comes by with his bike to say hello. They could see the fog in the distance, it is a black colour. Many Pokémon tried to fell from it but the fog travelled too fast. Pr. Oak and Delia screamed as they too were covered in it. In Our World the fog is on its way to an unexpecting hero group. It already infected almost the whole world. A young teenage girl who got covered in the fog is on the ground;

"What's wrong with me? I feel…RAAH!!!" she shrieked as her eyes became pink and her teeth became sharp like a vampires.

The humans turned awfully frightening. Back to the gang, were still pretty cheerful.

"Once again I guess this is goodbye" I said.

The gang nodded until we noticed something in the distance. It looked like a Black Fog.

"What is that?" May asked.

"Oh no it's the Black Fog everyone come close to me" Sevana cried.

We all gathered up and she surrounded us with an energy shield as the fog swallowed it whole. When the fog passed Sevana put the shield down.

"Black Fog?" Kira said looking clueless.

"Grr I was hoping Gorath didn't unleash it but I guess he did before he died" Sevana said.

"What does that mean is our family in danger?" I asked.

"You don't wanna know but the problem is I don't know how to cure it" Sevana said.

The gang gasped.

"Oh man another thing we have to deal with" Tanner said.

The Black Fog disappeared in both worlds as it has done its job by infecting the planets. What kind of new world is it now is on everyone's mind.

**Gorath is alive!!! What has this Black Fog done to everyone? What is its effects? Will Gorath get so much power from the Shadow Sector that he will be unbeatable. It seems the journey isn't over yet. I will update soon.**


	34. Heroes vs The World

**Us vs. the World? What does that mean? Don't tell me we have to face…You will find out. The Black Fog has been released and has fully infected both worlds. What kind of diabolical scheme is this?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Sevana I was wondering could you get this armour off us I think we can fight better without them, we will be more agile" Kelli told her.

"Are you sure?" Sevana asked.

"Yeah this armour was useful for the battle with Hexxus and the war. I probably would of asked it at those times but we want to fight Gorath in our normal clothes. We can fight better and use our full potential. Our Pokémon and fists will be in the final battle" Danny said.

"Ok" Sevana replied as she took off the armour off us as well as the sword and shield.

"Wow I feel so light" Kelli said jumping up and down.

"Hehe yeah it's fun, like I'm flying" Dawn said cheerfully.

The boys looked at themselves and went into a 'ready to fight' position. Then I said a question which shocked everyone.

"Sevana I want to see my parents" I said.

The gang stared at me.

"What, you can't the Black Fog infected them" she replied.

"PLEASE I need to know what has happened" I told her.

"Alright" Sevana said knowing she couldn't win this one.

She teleported the gang straight to my house.

"So this is your house Michael, nice place" Kira said.

"It's a great house" May said.

I quickly ran inside but there is no one in sight. I looked in the kitchen there is nothing.

"Well no one is here" Misty said.

Suddenly my mother jumped onto the table hissing with her glowing pink eyes and sharp teeth.

"GAH!!" Ash cried.

Then my younger Brother came onto the table and attacked.

"Mark what are you doing?" I yelled.

He just kept punching while I dodged.

"Fight back" Tanner said.

"I can't he is family" I replied.

Tanner then went in front of me and knocked him out then we all ran outside. I grabbed Tanner by the shirt;

"You idiot how could you hurt my brother like that" I yelled.

"He wasn't your brother he would of killed you" Tanner replied.

Brock broke it up.

"THIS IS NO TIME TO FIGHT YOU TWO. THE TWO WORLDS ARE GOING TO BE DESTROYED THE WORSE THING YOU CAN DO IS TURN ON EACH OTHER" Brock screamed.

"Sorry Tanner" I said.

"I'm sorry too" Tanner replied.

"Good, thanks boys" Brock said.

"So Sevana please tell us what has the Black Fog done?" Misty asked.

"Ok I will tell you the Black Fog is an ancient evil created by a demon named Razu. Razu wanted nothing more than to feast on souls and absorb the negative energy. Razu wanted to become the Ultimate Evil! No remorse, nothing good inside him. I knew another demon named Janemba who was created by negative energy and is called the Ultimate Evil to this day but Razu is thousands of years before Janemba. Janemba was defeated by the hands of a pair of warriors. Now Razu knew in his lifetime he couldn't be the Ultimate Evil so he placed a negative energy mist inside a large statue of himself. This negative energy is called the Black Fog since it looks like a mist. When released upon a world it will infect every living thing and turn them into a monster. As you have seen what they look like they will grow fangs and have glowing pink eyes. They will become very violent and slaughter anything in their path. They will not destroy each other they will work together to destroy everything. They will only obey the most evil hearted creature in the same realm. But because Gorath is dead they will just bring total chaos. If you are not infected they will do anything they can to kill you or turn you into one of them" Sevana explained.

"ONE OF THEM" May shrieked.

"That is quite a story" Kira said.

"Then what do we do when there is no cure" Ash said.

"I don't know" Sevana replied.

Suddenly hundreds of people came out of their homes walking towards us they could smell we are not one of them. They held their arms straight and hissed. They gave off a few scary laughs here and there.

"Great the species we are trying to save is trying to kill us" Tanner said walking back.

"Oh man I'm not sure if I can hurt humans" Kelli said.

The infected humans attacked. We blocked or avoided it. Some of the people we didn't know we had to fight. Danny kneed a guy in the gut and smacked him with his fists. Tanner punched another guy multiple times. Misty slapped a woman. The whole gang soon got into the fight Sevana even tried. No matter how much we block and attack they keep on coming very much like the Omega Domain army. Only this time there is much more enemies.

"Wow 6 billion people on this planet and if you count the loses there is still approximately 4.5 billion left" Sevana said while fighting.

"4.5 billion? We can't beat that much" I said.

"You're right let's go heroes we will be safe in the Pokémon World because the Black Fog didn't infect there" Sevana replied as she teleported us.

When we arrived in the Pokémon world he once again turned into an anime.

"Hehe it's weird how we turn normal in Our World then an anime when we come here" Tanner said.

"Yeah I know now we have to figure out what to do" Brock said.

We heard rustling in some bushes nearby. Since we were in some kind of forest we were a bit surprised there is no Pokémon around. Until a whole bunch of wild and pink eyed, sharp teethed Rattata appeared.

"Uh oh" Tanner said.

"I think the Black Fog was here too" Danny said.

"RUN!!!" we cried.

The gang as fast as they could. We soon got into a town that looks very familiar.

"Hey it's Pallet Town" Ah said.

"Let's go to my house my mum will help us…" Ash said as he ran into the house.

"Ash no" Misty told him.

There was a quick shout. W ran in and saw Ash looking nervous as his mother stared at us with the menacing look every creature and human we have encountered recently.

"Mom what happened to you?" Ash asked.

Delia hissed and clawed at her son. She is just about to bite him until Misty defended and smacked her back. Delia got up and another fight broke out. Misty and Delia punched on. Delia through punches but Misty blocked and kicked her straight into the TV.

"That takes care of that" Misty said clapping the dust off her hands.

"M…mom?" Ash said beginning to cry.

We heard a noise and turned around Pr. Oak is at the front door staring at us…with glowing pink eyes. He jumped and kicked Brock straight into a chair.

"Man it's like this fog gives them powers or something" Dawn said.

"Let's take care of him quickly" Kelli said as she punched him.

Pr. Oak grabbed her and threw her onto the ground. He smiled showing off his teeth at Kelli which scared her.

"HA!" I yelled as Pr. Oak roared as saliva covered his mouth and it seemed his sharp teeth got bigger.

I hit him straight in the jaw then Kira grabbed him and threw him onto the table which made it snap. The gang breathed heavily. Ash couldn't fight at all he is pretty shocked and didn't want to hurt the two.

"I'm sorry heroes all your relatives and friends are like this" Sevana said.

"Looks like the ones that might kill are us are pretty close relatives" Danny replied.

Delia and Pr. Oak got up again. They stared at us with their mouths open a bit which looked like a smile and showed a bit of their fang like teeth. Their arms were dropped to their hips and they slowly walked towards us.

"How strong are these things?" Dawn asked.

"They aren't strong, they are badly hurt but they won't stop until they are dead" Sevana said.

"In that case what do we do?" I asked.

"We retreat" replied Sevana as she teleported us somewhere where she thought we would be safe.

**Is it true, were the heroes forced to retreat and hide? What place is safe that Sevana knows if both worlds are infected? Is there anything to save anymore? I will update soon.**


	35. Days of Peace

**Retreat? How did that happen? Gorath seems to be causing this but the heroes think he is dead. They better hurry and figure that out before he becomes more dangerous than all the humans combined. The next few chapters will be rests before they figure out what to do so let's enjoy some peace.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

Once we arrived at the place Sevana teleported us. We were angered, sad and shocked.

"Darn that Gorath even in death he ended the human and Pokémon race" I yelled smashing the ground on my knees.

"My mom…Proffessor…what happened to them?" Ash said still confused and not moving an inch.

"Ash snap out of it!" Misty told him.

She shook him a little until he finally came to life.

"Uh what Misty?" Ash asked.

"Finally you came to your senses" Misty replied.

"I'm going to make them pay for whoever did this" Ash growled with his right hand clenched.

"Ash you already made Gorath pay" Misty reminded him.

"Oh yeah" Ash said falling anime style.

The gang did a nervous smile then looked at Sevana;

"So guardian what do we do?" Tanner asked.

"Nothing for now" Sevana answered.

"NOTHING" the gang gasped.

"Yes if we don't know the cure then there is no point in fighting the races we are trying to save. I have teleported you all to an island with no life in the Pokémon world. We should be safe here and we should enjoy some peace. Once I figure out what the cure is we will finish off this long journey" Sevana said.

"Ok I guess you are right we can't really do anything. We depend on you Sevana I know you will come through as the guardian for us" Danny told her.

Sevana blushed;

"Thanks Danny that means a lot, all of you are great destiny chose the right people" she said staring at us.

The gang smiled as they let out there Pokémon to enjoy some fresh air. The Pokémon were still damaged from the war but they were happy to be let out. We explained to them what happened. Pikachu is shocked the most since he knows Delia and Pr. Oak very well. But we told them all to relax and have fun until something can be done. That's exactly what everyone did. Sevana disappeared for a few hours then returned with what she found out. Unfortunately she has had no luck. The day passed quickly and everyone had a nice snooze with no nightmares but somewhere in the back of our minds we still believed that Gorath is alive and the nightmares may come again. The next morning once Sevana woke up she disappeared into the realms of space trying to find out anything she can. Back in the Pokémon world Charizard had an afternoon nap, Pikachu, Piplup and Glaceon played tag Altaria flew in the air with Ash's Staravia. Lucario and Torterra were training with each other wanting to be strong since they weren't able to stay in the war. The whole gang except for Brock went for a swim. Brock cooked lunch.

The gang splashed each other and had a lunch. We almost forgot about the Black Fog.

"I wonder what Brock is cooking?" Kelli asked.

"He is cooking stew again…is that all he ever cooks!" Tanner said rather loudly.

"Hey you should be greatful you are getting food" Kira said.

"Yeah you are right" Tanner said.

I grabbed May by under her legs and put her on my shoulders. Ash did the same with Misty and the first person on top to be knocked down losers. Due to Misty's brutal girl strength she knocked our team easily. We tried to enjoy the day as much as we could since we don't know how much fun and peace we have left. We could die in a matter of days. So it is best to enjoy life for what it is. Tanner and Danny had a contest on who could hold their breath the longest. Kira and Kelli had nice swim and chat. Tanner then spent time with his girlfriend Dawn. They hugged often and played around. Unknown to us we were about to get attacked. A group of Sharpedo who has been infected by the Black Fog is coming straight for us. Because we forgot about the Black Fog infection we weren't worried until Tanner cried in pain. Sharpedo's rough skin got him.

"GET OUT OF THE WATER THERE IS SHARPEDO IN THERE" Danny yelled.

We all fled to land. Our Pokémon heard this and got ready to fight. Tanner is dragged onto the sand and Brock got a potion to take care of the rough skin. It stung but Tanner took in the pain. The Sharpedo were persistent and jumped out of the water still trying to eat us. Lucario used force palm which sent one flying into another three. Torterra used leaf storm which took care of most of the group followed up by Pikachu's thunderbolt. The Sharpedo didn't want to retreat they went into the water and stayed there.

"I guess swimming is out of the question, how long were we in there Brock?" I asked.

"About 2 hours, stew is cooked. You kids get dry and let's have some lunch" Brock replied.

We grabbed some towels, got dry and had lunch. It is delicious as always.

"Two hours is pretty good" Kelli said with a smile.

"Yeah it is refreshing and great for the skin" Dawn said.

"So what do you want to do now guys?" Kira asked.

"How about we get dressed and explore the island a little we have just stayed at the shore the whole time" I suggested.

"Good idea" Brock said.

Once lunch is eaten and we were all dried up we got dressed and went on our way. Analyzing the island from the shore, there is a fairly large hill; a water fall is falling from the top. There are heaps of tress especially palm trees. We were about to get underway until Altaria and Staravia cried as many flying Pokémon attacked them.

"Oh no" we said.

Lucario tried aura sphere but they dodged it. I tried to wake up Charizard who is still sleeping.

"CHARIZARD PLEASE WAKE UP" I shouted.

Charizard slowly opened his eyes then had an angry look.

"Uh…Charizard" I said.

Charizard looked like he is in heavy rage. I pointed up and Charizard looked up and saw the cause of his waking up. Altaria and Staravia fell to the ground. Charizard flew up with incredible speed and used a powerful flamethrower on all the flying Pokémon. Unusually the flying Pokémon didn't retreat they kept on coming which made even Charizard surprised. They sued peck a hundred times on him which caused some damage. We didn't know what to do the Sharpedo and large flock of flying types won't stop with that kind of aggressiveness in them. Sevana appeared and saw what is going on.

"Sevana" we cried.

Sevana powered a ball and threw it into the air; it exploded and caused a massive shield to spread around the island. About 25 meters of seawater is now safe to swim in. Also the flying Pokémon couldn't get through the energy shield no matter how much they tried.

"Wow another ability we didn't think you knew" Tanner said.

"Yeah its ok now, this shield lasts for 48 hours I'm going to try my best to find the cure in that time. You heroes can explore this island. There is a cavern behind the waterfall in the centre of this island. Try there and have some fun, once again enjoy the peace" Sevana said as she went again.

"Ok I think we are alright" Kelli said looking up at the shield seeing other Pokémon trying to get through.

"Let's go exploring" I said.

The gang began to walk into the island expecting a fun adventure.

**We enjoyed two days of fun, let's go exploring. The gang needs some rest and peace before the final part of the journey. What kind of things will we run into in the cavern? I will update soon.**


	36. Glowing Circles of Energy

**What kinds of things will we find in the cavern? Is it good or bad? S little adventure will keep us busy until we figure out where to go from here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

Bunches of sticks and bark snapped under our feet as we continued to walk to the centre of the island. We were very cautious since there were coconuts falling at times. So we also did a check above us that we are not under any coconuts. The day is going past as we passed a few giant rocks. Jumped across a small river and were getting very close to the hill. We got to the centre of the island fairly quickly and saw the waterfall. The vegetation around the waterfall is lush. Although the water fall is rather small and you could see a hole behind the volcano.

"Hmmm…I bet that's it" Tanner said.

"Hehe yeah we know Tanner, let's go inside" Kelli said.

The gang walked along the edge of the river and into the hole. It's very dark so I sent out Charizard to light up the place. We had a look around; we could hear dripping noises and the soothing sound of the light waterfall falling into the river.

"You guys must know there is a very good chance that a whole bunch of Zubats will attack us"' I reminded the gang.

"Don't worry Sevana told us we are not in danger" Kira replied.

"Uh I still think we might be" Danny told us as we turned around saw pairs of pink eyes everywhere.

Danny sweat dropped. Outside you could hear the screams of the gang as we ran out and behind us are a whole bunch of Zubats.

"That's it I'm never trusting the guardian again" Ash yelled as we all jumped into the river.

The Zubats flew past and went outside the shield. We rose up from the water, we were very lucky the current isn't strong. Everyone breathed in the air and looked up.

"Guess you can go out of the shield but can't come back in" Misty said.

"I'm all soaked again" May cried.

"Its ok we can get Charizard to dry us up" Dawn suggested.

"Yeah but where is he?" I asked.

Charizard came from the air and dropped down next to the river. We all got out and tried to squeeze the water out our clothes but we had no luck so Charizard used his hot breath to blow on us. It dried us very quickly but all our hair went frizzy.

"Fixing hair time" Kira said.

Once everyone fixed themselves up we headed back for the cave with Charizard lighting the way. We could see the cave is pretty plain; the rocky walls were very moist though.

"Not much of a tourist attraction" Danny commented.

"I agree there is nothing here" Brock said.

Not far in front of us we could see a light. This surprised us since we weren't sure how a light could get through. We were right in the middle of the hill. When we reached the light the gang is speechless. There seems to be a huge temple made of some kind of ancient stone. It's carved to perfection and there were big pillars holding it up, not to mention a long path of stairs up to the actual temple.

"Holy sock puppet in a sausage factory" Tanner said.

"It's huge, I guess this is what Sevana meant by exploring" Dawn said.

"I'm sure she planned this there must be something in here that will teach us some things" I told everyone.

"Lets check it out" Kelli said running towards the stairs.

We all followed her and ran up the stairs; I kept Charizard out since it still is pretty dark. We got to the temple looking around in awe and curiosity. The first room which seemed to be the main one has nothing it, just a large picture of some kind of creature underneath us. As well as 3 paths all leading deeper into the temple. The middle one though, is closed. Each of them has some kind of scary monster mouth as an entrance.

"Well isn't that inviting" Danny said.

We went into the one on the right first. The path seems to going lower into the ground as if it is going to another level. We soon arrived at the bottom of the path which seemed to be covered in few centre meters of water.

"Must have a pipe problem" I said joking around.

"I'm not afraid of the water I love it" Misty said proudly.

"Ok but how do you feel about electrical water" Ash told her pointing to the water which now began to flash and make an electric sound.

Misty sweat dropped.

"Electric water…is another story" Misty replied rubbing the back of her head.

"How are we suppose to get passed?" Kira wondered.

Brock looked at it closely.

"We can" Brock told us.

"How?" we asked.

"Look at the water closely. It becomes electric water but for about 6 seconds it becomes normal so all we have to do is get to the other side in 6 seconds" Brock answered.

"What other side?" May asked.

"Charizard use flamethrower" Brock said.

Charizard used flamethrower which lit up a lot and we could see the electric water doesn't go far.

"Alright let's get ready" Dawn said.

As soon as the electricity isn't in the water we bolted with all our might. We got to the other side safely. We had to do this routine another two times before we got to the end of it. We ended up back to the main room through a secret passage right next to the entrance we walked through.

"Hey we are back in the main room" Tanner said.

Suddenly a blue circle appeared on the right of the main room, it glowed some kind of energy. The circle is about 2 meters wide.

"I guess if we go through the left another circle will appear opening the middle" May guessed.

"You are definitely right, I guess Sevana wanted to make sure we weren't slack when she finds out the cure" I said laughing.

"Then lets go left" Kira said.

We followed this path and we noticed this time we were going straight, not downwards. We were looking for the next challenge we must pass in order to open the middle path. At first nothing happened, but then in front of us we saw there were vines. It seemed we had to jump on them and go passed without falling into the spikes below. The gang kept a firm grip as we swung from vine to vine. The gang thought that we passed the challenge.

"Ha that was easy" Tanner said.

We arrived into another part of the path. It's a hemi-sphere, like a skating ramp in the ground and someone had to get into a ball made of some kind of hard, see through plastic and do something in the hemi-sphere. Ash bravely jumped in and went into the hemi-sphere. Suddenly 4 big red buttons popped up, it seemed this is like a game. Until 2 bombs were put into the hemi-sphere. It has become a death game since if Misty touches one bomb…BANG! Game over. We couldn't help Misty since large, strong metal arrows blocked us from getting in. It's up to Misty now. She slowly made her way towards the first button; she got to it with ease. The button she rolled on turned green and another bomb is put into the hemi-sphere. Misty turned green and her stomach had butterflies since she could die any second. Misty went around one bomb with all her strength and ability to keep and straight head and rolled onto the second button. It turned green. Now the three bombs started to roll around the hem-sphere.

"Uh oh" we all said.

"Misty be careful" Ash yelled to her.

Misty made her way towards the third button but a bomb is rolling straight for her. At the last second she used all her strength to move herself out of the way. But now she is rolling with great and the chances of her hitting a bomb has quadrupled. Misty screamed as she desperately tried to stop. Misty stopped the rolling ball using her leg strength and rolled right across the third one. The third button turned green. The three bombs fell into a hole in the middle and exploded. The hole closed then a big one that covered almost half of the hemi-sphere dropped down and started to roll. Misty yelped. Misty made sure she kept on the opposite side of the big bomb. She found it hard to get to the button. Misty waited for the right moment because if she hit this bomb everyone in this temple will die. When that moment came she rolled herself to the last button. The buttons disappear and the bomb falls down the whole. The long steel arrows go down into the ground and we all ran in. Misty got out and Ash hugged her. Some of us rubbed her head in happiness.

"Well done Misty" we cheered.

We made our way to the end of the path where we ended up in the main room again through a secret passage way next to the left entrance. Suddenly a red glowing circle, the same size as the blue one appeared. They seem to let out energy waves which open the middle path.

"Alright gang, here we go let's see why we had to go through all that trouble" Danny said.

We entered the middle path expecting the unexpected.

**We have almost completed the tests of the temple. What is contained in the middle path? Is it a powerful evil force or another hero waiting to be released again? I will update soon.**


	37. Moments and Memories

**The middle path, what is in there? Have we unleashed something good or bad? Let's see some moments and memories of each hero as well. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

The middle path isn't special or as dangerous as we thought. There is nothing there that is until we got to the last room. There is a giant crystal in the middle of the room.

"Ok so what does this crystal do?" Tanner wondered.

"I'm not sure but I bet we are going to find out soon" Kira said being very cautious.

"Dear children free me from this prison and I shall grant you one wish, it can be anything" a voice from nowhere told us.

"Who is there?" Ash asked.

"I'm trapped in the crystal, break it and free me so I can grant you one wish" the voice replied.

"A wish, oh boy" May cheered as she sent out her Blaziken and told it to use sky uppercut on the crystal.

"Wait May we don't know if we can trust him" I said.

But it's too late the crystal shattered and a evil like spirit appeared with a real menacing face that resembled a demon skull.

"Now can we have our wish" May said.

"Haha you fools actually thought I would give you the wish. I will destroy you and kill everything in this world" the spirit told us.

"Let's take him out" Danny shouted.

We sent out all our Pokémon to fight this spirit. The Flame Spirit attacked with some fireballs at first. Piplup took care of them with his water pulse. The Flame Spirit is surprised but doesn't give up without a fight. He claws with his fiery hands. Even by touching him could make your skin burn to a crisp. Torterra used his ground attacks on Flame Spirit since grass attacks won't even hurt it. Flame Spirit used flame wheel which covered it from the assault of our team. The gang looked at each other and smiled;

"What are you smiling at?" the spirit asked.

"We know we can beat you easily" I told him.

"No that's impossible I'm very strong, I can beat you" Flame Spirit yelled getting quite annoyed.

"Hmm maybe if it were 2 years ago you might have been able to beat us but now…you're not even a challenge" Tanner said.

"Grrrrrrrrr" Flame Spirit growled in rage as he shot at us his most powerful fire blast.

"Now guys use all your attacks" Ash said.

Our large beam collided with the Flame Spirit's we easily won as the blast obliterated the evil spirit off the face of this world.

"That was too easy, the challenges were harder than this" Dawn said.

"Ok lets get back to shore and chill out some more" Kelli told everyone.

The gang walked out of the temple after there short, quick adventure. It managed to kill the time since it is almost dark outside. Once they got to shore Brock decided to start the campfire but we needed wood and as usual Ash, Misty and Danny went to go look for some. While they were searching Danny decided to remember a memory he has in the back of his mind. A rather sad story, he looked down as it came back to him.

_Danny's memory_

_It is a bright, sunny morning and Danny is heading off to school. Now 13 he can go to High School. Danny is really excited about it._

"_Got everything Daniel?" his mother asked._

"_Yes mom" Danny replied._

_He rushed off to school with his best mate Adrian._

"_Yo Adrian ready for High School, man/" Danny asked._

_Adrian nodded although he is nervous starting high school. Most of there other friends went to different schools but at least both of them knew each other. Once they entered the school the expected a warm welcome instead there were big kids already saying things;_

"_Hey new kid what's up?" a big guy asked purposely trying to intimidate them. _

"_Nothing just getting my stuff for class" Danny replied._

"_Oh really?" the big guy asked as he smacked Danny's books on the ground. His mates were laughing._

"_Back off jerk" Adrian yelled at him._

"_Oh look his boyfriend is looking out for him" the guy laughed._

_Danny is furious but walked away; he knew that it is better not to make the situation worse. Adrian and Danny were in peace for a while but then that guy started to bother them everyday. The situation is going out of control. Especially in one recess time when that guy bagged Adrian so badly that Adrian snapped and tried to attack but the guy, whose name is Boris and his buddies beat him up very badly. He is hospitalized that day and Danny vowed to stop this guy from hurting anyone else._

Danny shook his head and remembered that he is much stronger now and can take on these guys with ease, even the whole group. Also this journey has trained him mentally and he might not even require using his fists unless they are really stubborn. Danny smiled as he knew he will make things better when he returns home. Ash looked around and noticed a rock that looks like a poke all broke in two he remembers the time when he ever touched a poke ball and Gary and him fought over it and it broke in two. Gary gave him the other half when Ash defeated him in the Silver Conference. Misty did some thinking too and thought of her time in the Cerulean City Gym, when she swam in the water with her Pokémon so gracefully. Her sisters were always out modeling and going out with guys leaving Misty to look after the gym but she didn't mind. This is really her gym and she loves it. When Danny, Ash and Misty returned with the firewood they gave it to Brock and he immediately lit it up and started cooking. Tanner is skidding rocks while Dawn is standing next to him looking out to shore. Dawn remembered a time when she used to be eight and something happened to her that is so embarrassing. Dawn is out with her group of friends. They all had some ice cream. Kenny is there too. Dawn is running and accidentally trips and her ice cream feel on her head. Dawn cried as some people in the park were yelling ice cream head. Of course Kenny fended them off and helped Dawn up. Then something hit her Kenny actually likes Dawn more than a friend. But she is in love with Tanner. Dawn looks at her boyfriend as he skids a new 7 jump record. Dawn smiled; Tanner is the one for her. Tanner thought of a memory of his life;

_Tanner's memory_

_Tanner has just gotten into horror at the age of six. He watched Scary Movie which he loved very much. Because he thought it's a horror movie Tanner went to the video store in the horror section and got Friday the 13__th__. Of course when he watched it that night Tanner couldn't sleep normal for a while thinking of Mrs. Voorhees killing everyone. Later he got over it and continued to watch horrors after that dreadful experience._

Tanner giggled as he skid another rock. Brock is cooking dinner looking at it swirling in the bowl making him think of that faithful day he got beaten by Ash by an electric type. It quite shocked him actually because electricity doesn't even hurt rock type. Brock smiled he is actually glad he went on with Ash because he has had so much adventure and this one by far is the most dangerous and exciting one. Kelli is hanging around the beach looking high onto the hill it reminded her of the time she went to youth camp;

_Kelli's memory_

_Kelli is 10 years old and she is on her way to youth camp for the summer. Kelli is a little nervous since some of the activities creep her out especially the ones high up in the air. When she got there the instructors immediately gave her and her group a tour, they started off with low rope course, swimming and archery. Kelli is quite enjoying herself especially with two new friends Victor and Emily. Victor is pretty overconfident most of the time but can be caring when he wants to Emily on the other hand is quiet girl who speaks soft is addicted to Twilight. She is looking forward to the upcoming book Harry Potter vs. Twilight. This happens in between book 5 and 6. It seems Harry and Edward will go head to head in the battle of wizards and vampires. A confrontation the whole world would love to see. _

"_So what's next?" Kelli asked._

"_The high rope" Victor answered._

"_The…high…rope?" Kelli said nervously._

"_Yeah it should be great" Emily told her._

"_Great…right" Kelli replied._

_They made there way towards the high rope it is really high up in the trees. When it is Kelli's turn she shook violently. Kelli sweat dropped as she slowly made her way towards the high rope. Kelli climbed her first few steps. It looked a lot higher from up there. Kelli tried her best not to look down but it is hard when you are scared of it. When she got to the top she imagined herself she is going to fall. Her friends supported and cheered for her. Kelli put all her courage together and tried to get some rage into her._

"_Kelli you're a chicken, you're a coward, you're a…" her mind kept telling her._

"_NO I'M NOT" Kelli screamed to herself as she took on the course and passed it with flying colors. _

"_Kelli could hardly believe she has beaten her fear of heights and with a bit of practice she is scared of it no longer._

Kelli felt happy inside as she still remembers that. May and I were sitting together in the sand holding hands. May looked at the water and remembered the time she is swimming the water with a Tntacool cap and wild Tentacool surrounded her and her mom was going to catch her. May blushed as she remembers this;

"May are you alright?" I asked.

May nodded then I remembered something that happened to me;

_My memory_

_I was 9 years old and I had a crush on another girl before I knew about May. She says hello but that's all it felt like she didn't know I existed. I wanted something to happen something that will require me saving her and in the end I do. I tried many things and nothing happened then a drama concert popped up and I thought that if I could show how good I am at acting maybe she will notice me. That night when the concert began the school watched as I did my part as the knight fighting the dragon but being the clutz I am I accidentally pressed the button that puts down the curtain on the stage. On the edge of the show. It collapsed. I ruined the whole show but I laughed instead of getting nervous. Although some of the bullies and in the school that were in the play weren't too keen about it and teased me for a while. I got ashamed and angry at myself and the girl thought I was pathetic but then once I snapped I didn't care about that girl anymore she wasn't the right one for me. A few years later I found May ho I will love forever._

Kira decided to go next to Brock to feel the heat of the fire that cooked there dinner. She then thought to herself about that one boy who helped her through a tough time.

_Kira's memory_

_Kira is now 11 and she is in primary school having fun in the playground. Suddenly some girls from the school began to pick on her telling her she is ugly and stupid. Kira went home and cried every night thinking she isn't worthy anymore until a new kid at school came along the next day. His name is Jacob. A rather handsome looking guy that every girl in the school thought he is hot. One lunch he noticed Kira sitting on a chair eating her lunch. Jacob walked up to her and began to talk; they had a laugh and soon became good friends. Jacob told her she is a beautiful girl that always deserves happiness. Soon Kira is no longer bothered by the girls they just showed how jealous they were of her. Kira then had a great time at school, made new friends and moved forward in life which brought her to this crazy journey of saving two worlds from destruction. _

Brock yelled out that dinner is ready. We all gathered together and sat around the fire with warm dinner made by a great cook; Brock.

"You know its moments like this that we must cherish the most, together with friends having fun also if we had our families and had a party that would be great too. Dance, laughter, funny everything happy we must remember" Kira said.

"You're right this journey of saving the worlds has taught me so much about myself and others. I love hanging out with you guys" Danny told the gang.

The boys gave him a high five whereas the girls hugged him.

"You know when this is all over this group will be separated again. I know it has been 3 years but to me it has felt like a day" Kelli said.

"Aha in times of peace like we are in right now we have time to think about these things. Once Sevana has the cure, hopefully if one exists, it will be the final part of this adventure. Let's do our best" I said.

"Right" everyone replied.

That night we all had a good rest and thought of what is ahead of them. Because tomorrow may be the day Sevana discovers something.

**What?! Has Sevana discovered a cure nor has found nothing? What is the only hope left of saving everyone from destroying themselves? It looks like the adventure may go to its final part in the next chapter. I will update soon.**


	38. The Last Hope

**What could the last hope be? Did Sevana really discover something? What is the final part of our mission? See the last remaining things we have to do before this story comes to a colossal end. Who will win, good or evil?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

The night went by and the heroes woke up, yawning heavily thinking of what to do today if Sevana has found nothing. The barriers is weakening they only have a few hours before it gives out.

"So gang what's happening today?" Danny asked.

"Hmm who knows it all depends on Sevana if she has found the cure otherwise we are pretty much stuck" I replied.

"Then in the mean time, what should we do?" Dawn asked.

"How about we train for a bit, get ready for the next task" Ash suggested.

"Good idea, my Pokémon needs a bit of a stretch" Tanner agreed.

The gang faced each other in a mini tournament. Ash and Danny were in the finals and it is an exciting match.

"Alright Lucario let's show his Pikachu what true power really is, Aura Sphere!" Danny yelled.

The aura sphere missed because Pikachu is incredibly fast. But the power behind it is incredible. Never has an aura sphere been so strong, it made a huge hole and the explosion is big. It knocked Ash right out of his shoes. Ash got up slightly injured and told Pikachu to strike back with a thunderbolt. It followed Lucario until it managed to hit him. Lucario isn't injured much and hits back with a devastating dragon breath. Pikachu cries as it is sent backwards.

"Don't give up, use quick attack" Ash yelled.

Pikachu's quick, quick attack did more force than a normal one. Lucario grabbed Pikachu and threw him away. Lucario then kicked Pikachu but Pikachu bit him. The battle raged on, it is rare to see such an adrenaline filled battle. The rest of the gang is watching anxiously to see who is stronger. The battles over the last three years did wonders for the Pokémon as they were the most powerful in history. Ash and Danny both said an attack together.

"Pikachu use volt tackle" Ash yelled.

"Use force palm" Danny shouted the same time as Ash yelled his attack

Both of them attacked ending in a collision, in the end both Pokémon were down and out. Brock called out that the match is a draw. The rest of the day is pretty much dull as we walked along the beach looking around. Then Tanner suggested we should test our own skills. So we had another tournament. Kira and Kelli fought first. Kira and Kelli sparred and they made a promise not to make contact. The boys on the other hand were different. Except for Misty she fought the boys and they were all scared of her especially when she got angry. Tanner and I challenged each other; we charged and collided with our arms. We threw punches and kicks; we needed to learn how to take a hit. I avoided some attacks and managed to hit Tanner. Tanner countered with a fury of force palm. Then Tanner went for a big kick which I blocked with my arm. The kick was going to land straight at the side of my face. After Tanner and I had a go Ash and Danny fought each other. Danny won with a lucky energy ball attack that he taught himself. After a hard day of training the gang decided to relax. After an hour of resting Sevana appeared looking very determined and slightly…happy.

"Ok Sevana where have you been? We fought a Flame Spirit yesterday in the temple and beat him with flying colors and now we have been training, then resting and then you show up all cheerful" Tanner said out of breath.

"Finished?" Sevana asked.

Tanner nodded and let her continue.

"Heroes if what Tanner is telling me is true that you beat the Flame Spirit with flying colors is a great sign. I gave that little activity for you to do so you guys are all ready to go" Sevana said.

"You mean you actually wanted us to beat the Flame Spirit?" Kelli asked.

"Yes and I knew you could beat him but I thought he would be a little tough since he is fairly strong but if you managed him like nothing then we can begin, I found out something" Sevana replied.

"The cure!" we all cried in unison getting excited.

"No, but I found out who knows the cure" Sevana said.

"Aww it would have been easy if you had the cure" May complained.

"Please explain how you found out and who" Dawn said with curiosity.

"Very well. When I left you heroes yesterday I decided to look in the far reaches of space to find out what I can. I searched everywhere for the answer and many of the greatest known witches knew the cure. Then after a tiresome search AI found an old which in a planet very much like Earth except it is covered in forest tress. I went down and saw a little old lady. She seemed to be quiet nice and told me she is Herus the great witch of the East. I told her about the Black Fog and she helped me immediately, she told me if I found her the ingredients for her new potion she will tell me who knows what the cure is. So I found the ingredients on her planet after fighting some wild creatures and she said;

'Why don't you ask him yourself…in the Dead zone!" Herus explained to me that Razu was so evil he was sent to the Dead Zone to be in eternal darkness forever so that he could never harm the Universes again. Although she told me Razu has gone a bit softer over the years and we may be able to persuade him if we do one thing he wants" Sevana told us the story.

"Cool so that means we need to go talk to Razu and he will know what and where the cure is" Kira said.

"Exactly" Sevana replied as she opened up a portal.

"Hey where are we going?' I asked.

"To our next destination…the Dead Zone" Sevana replied.

**The Dead Zone! We have been there before and have just barley escaped. What will happen in there now and what will Razu tell us. I will update soon.**


	39. Operation DeadZone

**Razu the creature who wanted to be the Ultimate Evil is the thing we have to see to find out the cure but will he attack or tell? What other dark mysteries lurk in the Dead Zone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

The portal Sevana created led straight to the Universal Realm.

"Why not just go in the Dead Zone directly?" Kelli asked.

"Because only a thing of an evil heart can open the entrance to the Dead Zone and the Universal Realm is the only place I know where I can communicate with someone from that eternal darkness dimension" Sevana said.

"Ok" Kelli replied as we all jumped in.

It has been a while since we have been in there and it still looks the same. The only thing that is different is that where the Lexus Sphere used to be on the biggest floating rock is now, what looks like, a small stone like room with a chair in it. It is carve dwell and is made of some stone bricks. Sevana took us to the room;

"Sevana what is that?" I asked.

"I made it; I call it the Guardian's Room. It looks out onto the two worlds as you see and I watch over them looking for any potential danger" Sevana answered.

We looked at the planets and could see they were not on a collision course but something isn't right. There are some spots that spread very wide, that were black and red.

"What's happening down there?" Ash wondered.

"It's the result of the Black Fog, the humans and Pokémon are at their peak of aggressiveness and have become savages. They are destroying everything they have created. Busting cars, eating many things, destroying everything and even eat the survivors of the Black Fog" Sevana replied.

The gang began to shake with fear as Sevana showed us what is going on, our vision appeared on Earth we could see a couple running away and hiding behind a wall.

"What's happened to everyone, why are they doing this?" the young woman said quietly as tears ran down her face. She is really scared. Her boyfriend too is frightened. Both were shaking, we kept close eye on the infected humans. Then an infected man found them;

"Ahh fresh meat" he said while showing off his razor teeth.

The girl and boy screamed as he attacked. The infected man got the guy first and started to bite into his gut. The man cried in pain as his arm is ripped off. He gurgled blood as he fainted. When the others found the girl she tried to run but a whole group got her. She let off a high pitched scream as her blood spurts on the ground by the ripping of her body. The gang couldn't watch, most of them had their eyes closed while the couple was running the ones who were watching could stop shaking with fear.

"Ah…ah…ah" the boys said with there mouths open.

"I really didn't need to see that guardian" Tanner yelled.

"I'm sorry but I though you should see what is happening and this will motivate you to get the cure" Sevana replied.

The girls slowly opened there eyes not wanting to know what happened.

"Grr Gorath you have doomed us all" I said clenching my fists.

Our vision went to normal as we looked at Sevana who turned around.

"It's time to end this madness, don't you think" Sevana said with her back still turned.

We all nodded;

"Now souls of the Dead Zone open us a portal to your dimension so we may enter and confront Razu" Sevana yelled into the Realm.

At first nothing happened but after about half a minute a familiar vortex colored black and red appeared. It sucked us up like dust to a vacuum cleaner. When we entered the Dead Zone all we could see is pitch black. There is nothing in sight, Sevana used some of her energy and created a light sphere around her to light the way.

"Alright be careful, last time we were lucky to meet up with the forgotten souls but this time we can't leave without the information we need" Sevana said.

"Right" we all replied.

We seemed to be floating in the darkness so we just swan through the air. The gang began to get bored.

"Sevana do you even know where Razu is?" Kira asked.

"I have a bit of an idea he is near the centre of this realm" Sevana answered.

"Which means this is going to take us…how long?" Danny asked.

"At this rate…100 years" Sevana said.

"WHAT!!!" we all yelled.

"Don't worry I can take us there quicker with my teleportation" Sevana said.

"So why didn't you do that earlier?" Misty asked.

"Because I don't know his exact location" Sevana explained.

The gang knew that we had to look for a dangerous creature of some sort to ask so they got ready but the gang isn't used to fight while floating so this might be difficult. But with Sevana there they were a bit more at ease. We floated for some time until Sevana stopped;

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Shh I can sense something evil surrounding us" Sevana said.

The gang looked around and noticed that there were hundreds of pairs of red eyes all staring at us. We all gulped;

"Uh we are in deep trouble" Tanner said.

Then out of the dark a whole new bunch of monsters attacked. They were different from the Omega Domain and we could tell they were weaker too but because we were floating and they were used to that, which gave them an advantage. Many monsters were just charging at us like a pack of angry bulls. We tried to avoid them as much as possible, but we couldn't dodge all of them forever. We were forced to fight now, Tanner threw the first punch. Followed by the rest of the group. But they just kept on coming, even if we sent out our Pokémon they wouldn't be able to handle them all on there own. Sevana could see this is going to take too long and so she creates a massive ball of energy which consisted of strong light that wiped out all those monsters. Then she put back on her normal sphere light that surrounded her body.

"Getting better at it Guardian" Tanner commented.

"Thanks, if I learn all of my ancestors techniques I will be more powerful than Razu himself, remember how the guardians before me beat Gorath easily" Sevana said.

"Ah huh" we replied.

A monster from the dark came towards us. It kind of looked like a brain with 5 tentacles, pure white eyes and a small mouth.

"Did you say you were looking for Razu?" the monster asked.

"Yes" Sevana replied.

"I know where he is if you want to know" the creature enthusiastically told us.

"Where?" we all said.

"Razu is located in the centre Location 0:1 in the Dead Zone" the monster told us while staring with its creepy pure white eyes.

"Ok 0:1, let's go gang" Sevana said as we all grabbed onto her.

She teleported us to that location;

"Hehe Razu will be pleased with me that I have sent his dinner to him" the monster said.

Back to the gang we were teleported to that location. About 100 meters away from us we could see sparks of purple electricity.

"Hmm it seems we are really close to the centre of the Dead Zone" Sevana said.

"The centre?" we all wondered.

"Yes, every realm has a centre that is where that certain realm has been born and has been expanding since. Even both of your Universes have a centre and we were in the centre of the Universal Realm just before. Each centre has enormous energy surging through it to keep its realm stable" Sevana explained.

"So why do you think Razu is here?" May asked.

Sevana thought for a few seconds then her eyes went wide. She started to sweat and her heart pumped fast.

"He is trying to escape; Razu is going to use the energy in the centre to free himself and all the monsters in here" Sevana yelled.

"Then we have to stop him, where is he?" Kelli asked.

Sevana could sense him not far from where we were.

"Quickly this way!" she screeched.

The gang followed her to Razu where another epic battle may take place.

**How strong is Razu and what will the affects of the Dead Zone be if he uses the energy to escape? The gang needs to know the cure and if they can't find him both worlds will be doomed. I will update soon.**


	40. Universal Ream is Corrupted

**Hurry heroes we must get to Razu before he escapes! But how powerful is this guy, could he be more of a threat than Gorath?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"We are almost there" Sevana told us.

We all floated straight towards the centre. Once we got there we could see a dark ball of energy with purple sparks coming out of it.

"This is the core of the Dead Zone" Sevana said.

"Wow it sure looks like a ball of power" Tanner commented.

"But where is Razu?" Kelli wondered.

"I'm not sure but if he is not here, that's good because then we can protect this core" I said.

"Hahaha welcome friends to the centre of the place where darkness rules" a mysterious voice said that echoed around us.

"Who is there?" Danny asked.

Suddenly two figures appeared, one is that brain creature that told us to come here and the second is a creature we haven't seen before.

"I'm Razu and I have come here to take the negative energy from the core and free myself as well as all the limitless monsters in this dimension" Razu said.

"Sorry pal but not today we are here to destroy you" Kira said.

"Hehe yes I know about you heroes, I saw you with the forgotten souls 2 years back. Many of the monsters here are from the Omega Domain they have arrived just recently and they told me everything about you all. The skills, your Pokémon and yes even the defeat of Gorath" Razu said.

"Oh no that means the whole army ended up here when they died and if he releases them again it will be chaos all over again" Ash said.

"Razu! We will defeat you before you can escape" Sevana yelled at him.

"Maybe in a place full of light you could beat me but not here. I can see in the dark and you can't. All I have to do is separate Sevana from the rest and they are all as good as dead. My loyal servant Brain over here will help me take care of you" Razu said.

Brain nodded as the gang got into fighting position but they still weren't used to fighting in mid air. Razu and Brain attacked, they disappeared into the darkness then smacked Sevana. Razu went for her while Brain fought the gang…in pitch black.

"Aww man I can't see a thing" Tanner said.

Brain lurked in the darkness and watched then he struck Misty first. He wrapped his tentacles around her and she started to scream but nothing came out.

"Hehe don't bother yelling I have an ability to absorb the intelligence of another being to me and I have already inserted my tentacles into your mind" Brain said as he quietly laughed so the others didn't know where he is.

All of a sudden someone punched Brain straight in the head and kicked him.

"Misty are you alright?" Ash asked.

"Yes, thank you Ash" Misty replied going into his arms.

"Damn my tentacles paralysis didn't affect her long enough for her to be permanently dumb and paralyzed" Brain said to himself as he went up to Ash.

"You can see in the dark?" Brain asked.

"No but I could feel you, where you were. I still need to get the hang of it though so I'm just going to yell to Michael to let out his Charizard" Ash answered.

"MICHAEL!!! SEND OUT CHARIZARD!!!" Ash yelled.

A light filled the dimension as Charizard is released.

"Hehe already taken care of Ash" I replied crossing my arms.

The rest of the gang got to Brain, Brain backed off slowly since he knew he is outclassed in every way. Brain screamed for his master Razu but he is too busy fighting Sevana. Razu and Sevana were fairly far from the others and Sevana is putting up a good fight. Razu and her punches were collided causing light sparks into the dimension.

"You will not beat me guardian" Razu told her.

Sevana threw an energy ball at him which blinded Razu for a few seconds since he isn't used to light. Then Sevana kicked him in the gut followed by clenching her hands together and fisting him down. Razu quickly got back up and head butted her then made a bolt towards the core. Sevana chased after him but he's quicker. The gang could see he is on his way so they blocked the way but Razu did an energy wave which made us move. He flew past us straight to the core, Razu laughed as he touched it.

AHHHHH" Razu shouted as he could feel the negative energy pulsing through him, making him stronger.

Purple electricity began to cover his body as his muscles grew.

"GRAAHH" Razu roared as his body is unable to hold the pressure.

Razu quickly let's go then he stares at the gang. He gives off an evil smile as he blasted a hole right through the dimension. It seems because he has the centre of the Dead Zone's power he can close and open it as he wishes and also he is able to leave and come back when he chooses too. Razu flies out along with Brain, the core began to sputter it seems because some of its powers are taken it's unstable.

"Everyone get out, the Dead Zone is going to collapse" Sevana screamed.

We all rushed to the hole Razu made which is getting smaller by the second. The dimension began to get all wavy looking then it began to glow from red to black. We got through the hole which is just big enough for all of us. We were back in the Universal Realm. Inside the Dead Zone though you could hear the roars of the monsters as the whole dimension collapsed sending shock waves into other dimensions around it. The gang dropped near the Guardian's Room again. The shock waves took us off our feet and threw us to the other side of the giant floating rock. When the shock waves ended we could tell that the Dead Zone no longer exists. Sevana looked around to see where Razu is, she is quite surprised he would pick this realm to go to. Razu and Brain suddenly appeared floating in the air.

"They can fly even though Razu isn't flapping his wings" Kira said in disbelief.

"They are using their energy" Sevana told her.

Razu and Brain dropped down.

"What do you think guardian? This is the perfect place to continue our fight" Razu said.

"Hold on Razu we didn't go into the Dead Zone to fight you, we were there because we were tipped off that you know the cure of your creation, the Black fog" I said.

Razu looked shocked.

"Yes I do know the cure but why do you need it?" Razu asked.

"Because both our worlds are infected. Billions of people and creatures are all going crazy" Dawn explained.

"Billions, hey" Razu said while smiling again.

"That means I already have an army at my disposal haha how lucky am I, I will only tell you the cure if you beat me which will never happen" Razu continued.

Razu went straight for Ash, Ash jumped and went for a kick but Razu blocked it with his arm. The gang got into the fight, they were all throwing punches at Razu. Kira though saw Brain just cowering away so she went right up to him.

"Where do you think, your going?" Kira asked.

Brain slowly turned around sweating. Kira stood tall above him.

"Please don't hurt me" Brain said.

"Why, you're trying to destroy things and almost killed Misty. You will pay for that" Kira replied.

"No I know what the cure is, if you let me go I will tell you" Brain said.

Kira picked him up. Brain is rather small so he is pretty helpless unless he grabs hold of you.

"The cure is call the Purifier, it is located in the Omega Domain inside the Cave of Death" Brain screeched.

"Brain! How dare you tell them" Razu shouted with anger in his eyes.

Razu went straight to Brain. Kira let go of him and he tried to run off but Razu stretched out his red hand in front of Brain. His wings slowly flapped as he told Brain his last words;

"Just for that you will die".

Razu blasted Brain which made him disappear.

"Now that pest is gone lets take care of our business" Razu said.

The gang looked above them seeing something is wrong. The realm seems to be shifting. Razu too looked up and just tried to figure out what's happening. Thunderbolts appeared striking the rocks, they made a loud bang as they hit.

"What's going on Sevana?" Kelli asked.

"The Universal Realm is corrupted, the shock waves from the Dead Zone must have disturbed it somehow" Sevana said.

"So are we in trouble?" Kelli asked again.

"Don't worry the effects will pass but this might make fighting difficult, the gravity will change and the temperature. Hot to cold, heavy to light, it's going to feel strange so watch out" Sevana warned us.

"Ok" we replied.

Razu charged at us, we all got ready as he went for Kelli. Kelli moved to the side, grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground. Razu slowly got up;

"Maybe I shouldn't go so easy on you, you will make a mistake first" Razu said.

"We'll see" Kelli replied as she sent out her Altaria.

"Here let's see if you can beat my Pokémon can beat you, Altaria use steel wing" Kelli said.

Altaira's steel wing made a direct hit causing Razu to fall on his back. He got back up and grabbed Altaria's wings. It made Altaria cry in pain. Razu stopped and looked behind him; he could feel something is wrong.

"MISTAKE NUMBER ONE" I yelled as May's Blaziken kicked him in the face.

Razu let go of Altaria and walked back holding his face. The temperature in the realm got very cold and the gang struggled not to be disturbed by it. Then the gravity changed to 1.5 which made our bodies feel heavier. If it gets to 2 times normal gravity we won't be able to get up. Our body weight will double. Razu is angered, he is about to do an energy blast until…a massive power appeared out of nowhere. Our eyes were closed because whatever it is, is causing heavy wind. Then the gang could hear evil laughter. We opened our eyes and couldn't believe who we saw…Gorath.

**Gorath is back!!! Could evil face evil in the next chapter? Does Razu have what it takes to beat Gorath? Sevana could hardly believe he is still alive, will the horror ever end? I will update soon.**


	41. Razu vs Gorath, Gorath Returns

**Oh boy two of the most powerful evils will go head to head, this is so exciting and whose side are the heroes going to take?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

We were all shocked in the face we could hardly believe that Gorath is standing upon us. We all shook with fear since the last time we beat Gorath it was lucky. We couldn't stop ourselves from moving, we could hardly breathe for how scared we were facing this titan of terror.

"Gorath?" Sevana said in disbelief.

"That's impossible Sevana killed you" Kelli said.

Gorath just stood there still laughing.

"I will explain later, right now I'm going to kill you Razu" Gorath said pointing to the creature who wants to become the ultimate evil.

"Sorry Gorath you won't be defeating me today I'm much stronger and I will kill you" Razu replied.

"Razu is going to win Gorath has no chance, I know what he is capable of and Razu can beat him" Tanner said.

"No…something is not right" I said.

The gang looked at me then to Sevana.

"Yes Michael is correct Gorath's power has gone up to a new height, don't you see there is something different about him" Sevana told the gang.

The gang now turned their heads towards Gorath who seems to have energy pulsing through his body far more severely than Razu and his body changed a bit, his muscles have increased in mass. The rest of his body seemed to be the same. An aura covered Gorath though; it seemed to be a purple color.

"Let's begin" Gorath said.

Razu seemed nervous as his defense position is rather sloppy. Gorath attacked with a devastating K.O punch. Razu is knocked off his feet. Razu got back up as Gorath tries again but he misses, Razu punches Gorath in the gut making him spurt out saliva. Gorath then kicked his opponent to the ground.

"So Sevana why is Gorath attacking Razu/" Ash asked.

"He probably sees Razu as a creature you may beat him in the future so he is going to kill him first then come after us" Sevana said.

"I still can't believe he is alive though" May said.

"Me too especially when I really knew I beat him with that blast" Sevana thought to herself as the flash back came to her.

_Flashback_

"_I'm going to end this now Gorath" Sevana yelled at him._

_Sevana lifted her left hand into the air and prepared an energy ball. Gorath backed off nervous then Sevana charged at him and plunged the energy ball straight into him. _

"_AHHHH" Gorath shouted as he disappeared._

_Flashback ends_

"I'm sure that I defeated him" Sevana thought.

"I can't wait till he tells us how he survived so we know for next time" Danny said.

"Should we help any of the two Sevana?" Kira asked.

"I'm not sure which one is more of a threat just yet when I see it then I will let you know, neither of those two are fighting at full power just yet" Sevana answered.

The heroes watched as a battle of two great evils continued. They were both in the air taking the fight into flight. Gorath and Razu were going head to head with each other. Razu flapped his wings to cause a blinding wind then he blasted Gorath with a flamethrower out of his mouth. Gorath blocked it and used his own energy blast which hit. Razu fell to the ground on the main rock where we were standing.

"I think Razu is losing" Misty said.

"I wouldn't count him out just yet the guardian said he isn't using full power" Danny replied.

"Well he better use it soon or he will lose" Dawn told us.

Razu flew up to Gorath.

"Not bad but guess what, I absorbed some of the power from the Dead Zone core and I have much more strength than you if this is all you got" Razu said.

Gorath just stared at him.

"Now see the full extent of my power, RAAH!" Razu yelled.

Razu began to glow red and heavy electricity formed around him as he powered up. Because of all this energy it stuffed up the realm even more and it became boiling hot and the gravity intensified. The gang fell to the ground..

"Gaah I can't get up" Tanner cried.

"It looks like the gravity has become 2 times more than normal" I said.

Sevana didn't seem to have trouble standing in that gravity though and neither did Gorath or Razu they looked like they were normal.

"Heroes you can stand up in this just use some of the power in you" Sevana said.

"Easy fro you to say" Dawn replied as we all slowly got up.

We breathed heavily as we stood up fully.

"Guys we need to learn to stand in this, if Gorath can stand, let alone fly, in this much gravity surely we can" Kelli told the group.

The group looked back at the fight as Razu reaches his peak. He seemed to be much stronger as it looked like his body is anxious to get a lot of power out due to his shaking. Razu then calmed himself down and smiled at Gorath.

"So do you still think you can beat me?" Razu asked.

Gorath just stood there. Razu did a quick laugh and then hit Gorath with a blinding fist of fury. Razu punched Gorath continuously sending him flying backwards. Razu elbowed him then knocked him to the ground. Gorath got back up and tried to hit Razu but he is too slow. Razu kneed him in the chin and smacked him right in the face. Gorath's body went a bit backwards then he stood normally again. But he looked a lot angrier.

"What's wrong Gorath am I too tough for you?" Razu asked.

Razu struck again but Gorath dodged then Razu tried to punch him but Gorath blocked this time. This battle caused shock waves in the realm. We could see them as each punch collided; both creatures were in the offense. We just stared with our mouths open;

"Ahh" is all that came out softly out of our mouths.

Sevana could hardly believe it too a battle of mega proportions, two of the greatest evils in history fighting is a fight no one would want to miss. Razu kept going but he wouldn't be able to keep this type of effort for long, his body began to tire him.

"So I guess we should help Gorath" Ash said.

"No something isn't right, it looks like Razu is dominating and yes Gorath is getting hurt but why is Gorath so calm and it looks like Razu is tiring" Kelli replied.

"We better do something soon this fight is going to wreak this realm" Kira said.

Gorath began to laugh then he said something to Razu which made the Ultimate evil shake.

"Razu you have certainly improved…but I am much stronger" Gorath said.

Sevana gasped as she heard this. The gang's normal ears couldn't hear what they were saying but Sevana could hear well.

"No way you're bluffing" Razu replied getting angry and scared.

"Now see my true power" Gorath told him.

Gorath clenched his fists and growled. His power caused the realm to go crazy it went hot to cold in a matter of seconds and the gravity changed from normal to even 3 times gravity. This made the gang feel like they are being punched one hundred times in the back. We cried in pain as Gorath reached more into his evil strength. Razu could hardly believe it Gorath is already stronger than him. Razu sweat dropped as Gorath stopped powering up.

"I only need half of my power to beat you" Gorath told him.

"Gah!" Razu shrieked.

"No…it's…not…possible" Sevana said to herself.

"Gorath this isn't your power you must have gotten it from somewhere" Razu told him.

"Yes I got it from a place that is even worse than the Dead Zone but enough talking it's time for me to kill you" Gorath replied.

Razu backed off a little then charged. Gorath avoided it then smashed Razu with a kick right in the chin followed by a punch that sent him flying down straight into a floating rock which exploded when Razu collided with it. Razu came flying back up shouting. Gorath just floated there until he came then grabbed Razu by the throat and punched him again right in the gut which has ruptured almost everything in his body. Razu yelled in pain as he fell. Gorath showed his hand to the falling Razu and blasted him with an energy wave which incinerated Razu. The gang could not believe how much stronger Gorath has gotten.

"Heroes let's get out of here" Sevana said.

Sevana teleported us to our world. We turned back into normal looking humans.

"Sevana there are people who are trying to eat us here" I reminded her.

"It's ok I'm sure Gorath will try to find us and we will not allow his new army to attack us" Sevana replied.

Back in the Universal Realm.

"You're not getting away that easy" Gorath said as he teleported himself to our exact location.

There stood us the most sinister and evil creature to ever walk upon the Universes. The gang shook again. We let off a few nervous signs out of our mouths.

"It is time for your demise" Gorath told us.

**Gorath killed Razu and once again we shall face Gorath in combat, will our Pokémon be enough to stop him? It looks like this battle is more than just Pokémon right now. I will update soon. **


	42. End of Earth

**Where has Gorath gotten all his power, is it possible to even be able to compare to this being. Find out as Gorath does something that will devastate the heroes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon **

"Wait Gorath before we start to fight tell us…how did you get this power" Sevana asked.

Gorath stared for a few seconds deciding.

"Haha very well since you are all going to die soon I suppose I can fulfill your last request" Gorath replied.

We all waited anxiously but kept guard just in case he did a sneak attack.

"Now where do I begin I believe you want to know from where you thought you defeated me…"

_Flashback narration_

"_When the guardian put that blast near my gut I made it explode on purpose but unfortunately for me I got badly wounded. I quickly masked my evil presence as I teleported to my lair in the Omega Domain. I was happy that faking my death was successful. Luckily I had a special healing potion that mended my wounds in a matter of minutes. Once that is done I devised a plan, I decided to unleash the Black Fog upon the two worlds to give you all something to do. I warned you that the next thing that might kill you is closer than you think. Once the Black Fog infected everything, I traveled to the Shadow Sector. Of course some of the monsters living there tried to attack but I made short work of those small fries. I grabbed a tablet that I acquired in the sector which was heavily guarded. The tablet of Oza. It contained the information I needed to absorb the Shadow Sector, which is the most powerful evil dimension ever created. Of course Omega Domain did contain much more powerful creatures in it the Shadow Sector remained triumphant in power. To absorb that realm all I had to do is say a few simple words and sacrifice myself. I have to admit I was a bit nervous at first but I did it because my desire for more power took over. I yelled out the words at the top of my lungs then blew myself up from the inside. Yes, I died but it didn't feel very long. After I exploded myself I felt like I had a dream in darkness until my body began to form as the power of the Shadow Sector came together to create me again. I could feel my body grow, first my legs, my arms and finally my whole body. I could hardly believe the tablet actually was true and I couldn't believe how much more powerful I became. I tested my skills with curiosity I could tell my own power mixed with the power of the Shadow Sector made me invincible. With my great delight I had my full powers in TACT! I looked around and saw the sector has disappeared inside me so I was really floating in a realm of nothing so I decided it was time to set things right and destroy you once and for all" Gorath explained._

_Flashback narration ends._

"So there you have it, this is how I became the terror of the Universes" Gorath said.

"Oh no I can't believe Gorath got this much power if I ever knew a tablet like that existed I would of destroyed it so Gorath could never obtain it. Because at least with Gorath's own power we would have had a chance…but now it's too late" Sevana thought to herself. 

"So what if you have gotten a lot stronger than before so have we" Danny shot back at him.

"You still have got a lot to learn boy" Gorath growled at him.

"Best not to make him agitated" Kira told him with her hand on his shoulder. Danny lightly blushed.

"Alright so who wants to die first? Will it be you Ash, Michael, Tanner or any others" Gorath said.

"No one is going to die today Gorath" Tanner yelled at him.

"So guys how should we attack him first?" Dawn asked.

"Uh that's a good question he has gotten a lot stronger" May answered.

Gorath stared at them with impatience; he shook with anger as he watched us chat.

"How about you strike first then it will follow up with the others in the plan" Ash said.

"GRR ALL YOU PEOPLE DO IS TALK!!!!!!!!" Gorath shouted as his aura grew.

"Alright it's time for round two" we all yelled as we sent out our Pokémon.

All our Pokémon used their special attacks. It came at Gorath with a force of 100 tanks. Gorath smiled and stood there. The special blasts made a massive explosion we all looked waiting to see what happened. Once the smoke cleared we could see Gorath in a blue energy shield;

"Ok let's try again, ok Pokémon attack again" I said.

The special attacks went straight for Gorath but he jumped in the air to avoid it.

"Gotcha" Kelli said.

Danny appeared in the air next to Gorath;

"What!" Gorath cried as Danny kicked him in the face.

Gorath is falling as Tanner and I kicked him sideways, May and Dawn kicked him right up to the air again. Kira and Misty jumped up and made sure Gorath went up even higher so they punched him higher and then Kelli waited for him as she joined her hands together and clubbed him to the ground as he shrieked. We all touched ground to the ground.

"Well done heroes I didn't know you planned that" Sevana complimented.

We all smiled at her as Gorath smashed into the ground. Gorath got up lightly damaged.

"I don't understand you couldn't have improved that much, that's what happens when I let down my guard" Gorath said frustrated at himself.

"Yeah we kind of taught ourselves how to jump very high and we made that plan when you yelled at us" I said smiling.

Gorath growled under his breathe. Then he too became confident.

"I understand you are all toying with me you haven't used your full strength" Gorath said.

"That's right" Kira replied.

"Shameful, you will need to use your power more than ever, as for me I decreased my power after I defeated Razu so you are only fighting the weaker self of mine. I have had enough fighting you heroes is getting old you have no chance against me I'm going to get rid of you all in one shot" Gorath told us as he lifted himself off the ground with his energy.

His sparks looked more intense than before as if he is powering up for something. When Gorath is at least 100 meters in the air he lifted both of his hands and an energy ball formed above them. The ball grew to about 5 meters in diameter. Sevana began to panic.

"No Gorath don't do it" Sevana cried.

"What's going on Sevana?" Misty asked.

"His power is sky rocketing…he's doing it" Sevana replied.

"Doing what?" Kelli wondered.

Gorath laughed as his ball is complete, we all walked back slowly not knowing what will happen. Suddenly the gang felt it and knew what he is doing we all gasped.

"Goodbye heroes" Gorath shouted as he threw the energy ball straight to the Earth.

"We can't stop it" I said.

The energy ball went straight into the ground on its way to the core. Gorath teleported as the Earth shook rapidly. Lava spurted out of the Earth, electrical storms filled the air. Giant cracks formed as more magma poured out. To finish off a blinding light appeared;

"OH !!!!!!!!!!!!!" we all yelled as the Earth blew up.

**The Earth has been destroyed. Our World is gone forever; all the people we love have been killed. Did we survive the explosion? I will update soon.**


	43. Journey to the Purifier

**Gorath has been successful, he blew up Earth and now we need to see who survived and who didn't. Is there any limit to his power? Just letting everyone know I'm going back to writing Earth blowing up in more detail now. Sometimes anime go back to something that happened in the end of the previous episode.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

The energy plunged into the Earth incinerating anything that is in its path to the core. Once it reached the centre of the Earth the whole planet is in destruction mode. Cities crumbled into large canyons, strong electrical storms happened all over the Earth due to the waves emitted from the crust. Lava poured onto the land of every continent. The people who were infected fled but the confusion made them twice as aggressive. It seemed everything is going to go in a few sminutes. Gorath blew a quick energy blast at the guardian so she couldn't teleport the heroes. Then Gorath teleported himself to safety. Sevana is badly injured from the attack. We ran straight to her trying to keep balance on the shaking land.

"Sevana are you alright?" Kelli asked.

"Not really actually…the Earth is going to blow up…you must get away" Sevana replied.

"We can't we have nowhere else to go, this is our home" Kira told her.

The lightning created lit in our faces as one made a huge explosion. Mountains crumbled into the Earth. We looked down at Sevana with serious faces. She seemed to be sleeping.

"Is she…?" Danny wondered.

"There is no time we have to get out of here" I yelled.

There were explosions every where we looked, it looked like flares from afar. Then the final part happened, after 5 minutes of slow death of the planet a blinding light from the core appeared it filled every part pf the planet.

"OH NOOO!!!!" we all yelled as the Earth blew up taking everything on it with it.

Now where the Earth, Our World, used to be is now pitch black the planet with so many species have become extinct. Back in the Pokémon World it is not very peaceful in itself since everyone has been infected and wreaking everything. Suddenly we appeared in this world.

"Huh, we're alive" Tanner said.

"I thought we were goners" May told everyone.

"But how did we get here?" I asked.

There in front of us stood Sevana who seemed to be badly wounded.

"Thank goodness I managed to teleport you in time, I heard your cries and quickly got up and teleported us" Sevana said.

"Guardian let us help you and thank you very much" Dawn and Kelli said as they supported her with their shoulders.

The gang isn't very happy though, half of the group's family and friends have been killed.

"Grr that monster he…killed everyone they didn't even have a chance" Danny yelled as he smacked the ground crying.

"I know how could things get any worse, your world is gone and this world isn't normal, it seems as if Gorath has won" Ash said with his head down.

The people from Our World began to get teary because of the pain and loss they feel for those they couldn't help.

"My sister" Kira cried.

"Mum, dad" Kelli cried.

"I'm sorry you guys for your planet" Brock said trying to make us not too sad.

We all had our heads down completely clueless on what to do next.

"So got any plans anyone?" Tanner asked.

"Well we could always go and still get the Purifier to turn everyone here back to normal and you guys can live with some of us if you want to" May suggested.

"I like the plan May but the Purifier is in the Omega Domain and that is where Gorath probably went, if he can do an attack that can blow up planets I have no idea how we are going to beat him" I replied.

"Actually that is not a bad idea May" Sevana said.

We all looked at her.

"Remember if we cure everyone here we may be able to find some helpers or find a clue on how to beat Gorath" Sevana said.

"Are you sure it's worth it?" Tanner asked.

"Definitely I want my mom back" Dawn told him.

"Hmm I guess it's our best and only option we won't give up until the very end" I said.

"So are we going to go on our way to the Omega Domain?" Kelli asked.

"Yes you heroes have never been there before it is quite a ruthless and dangerous place probably going to be your toughest terrain to face" Sevana told us.

"We have no choice and besides I still think we have a small chance" Kelli replied.

"Ok Sevana take us there" Misty said.

Sevana nodded, we all grabbed hold of her as she took us there. Meanwhile Gorath is in his lair in the Omega Domain.

"Hehe I have won at last the heroes and that guardian could have never survived that. Now all I have to do is two things, kill those annoying brats who fought my army in the war so no one can oppose me ever again. Then I can control the billions of people and creatures from the Pokémon World. I didn't need the other billions from that other world and it's worth killing them all to kill my most hated enemies. It's time to take out the final stand of the Universe" Gorath said as he went to the Pokémon World.

Luckily we left that world before Gorath went there otherwise he would of saw us. He looked around.

"What a pitiful planet so peaceful, maybe I should cause a little destruction" Gorath said as he threw a few energy balls at the land

The scenery around him turned from forest green to charcoal black.

"That's better now time to find that trainer Red even if he is under my control he does not deserve to live" Gorath told himself as he ran across the dead land.

Gorath had a fair idea where Red is, he remembered seeing Red go through a portal that looked like Mt Silver so he searched there. There he is, Red infected by the Black Fog smashing the Pokémon centre along with Nurse Joy. Gorath walked in and both of them stopped smashing everything and bowed in front of Gorath along with Chansey. Gorath smiled as he grabbed Red by the throat and lifted him up.

"Yes you are loyal to me now but before you were trying to kill me, you must die" Gorath said.

Red gurgled and made choking noises and Gorath squeezed until his neck snapped. Red is dead. Gorath now set his eyes on his last two threats SM-1 and 2 who wouldn't be affected by the Black Fog since they are robots. Gorath isn't sure where they are so he traveled around the world to look for them. His search went for a whole day until at last he found them in a city on the Neon Region they were fighting off infected people. Gorath went down and stood in front of them the infected people backed off as SM-1 and 2 were shocked beyond belief.

"You're still alive?" SM-1 said confused.

"Yes and I'm here to destroy you" Gorath said.

"We'll see" SM-1 said as he charged for him.

SM-1 punched but it missed, Gorath then wreaked the robot with swift, powerful punches. SM-1 fell to the ground, SM-2 then tried but she suffered the same fate. SM-1 and 2 got up.

"You've improved but you can't beat the two of us" SM- 1 told him as they both attacked.

Gorath countered and knocked out SM-1 then went for SM-2 and blasted her as she screamed. SM-1 wouldn't believe her partner is dead he too tries to attack and lands a punch straight on his face but Gorath didn't even flinch. SM-1 backed away.

"No it's impossible, how did you get so much power? If you were the way you were in the war we could of beaten you this isn't your power" SM-1 told him.

"You're right I took it from the Shadow Sector" Gorath replied.

"Shadow Sector what's that?" SM-1 asked.

"Never mind I have had enough talk" Gorath growled as he went straight for SM-1 and ripped his arm off.

Then grabbed the robot and ripped him to pieces. Bolts and nuts dropped out as Gorath dropped his head. Both robots are dead. Gorath now reigns supreme as he has defeated all his enemies. The mummies, Shadow Sector monsters, Red, Blow, SM-1 and 2, the Guardian and even the heroes have been beaten. But Gorath had the shock of his life when Sevana appeared in front of him ready to fight. What happened with the heroes in the Omega Domain will be revealed.

**This is pretty much Gorath's story while we were in the Omega Domain the next chapter will be about what we did while Gorath did those things. There is only one option left we must return everyone back to normal but what terrifying obstacles will we need to overcome the Domain? I will update soon. **


	44. Raging Terrain

**The Omega Domain ooooooooooooo…scary. We must find the Purifier and turn everyone back to normal little did we know that in just a few hours Gorath is going to kill our team mates but this is the story during that time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

Sevana took us to the Omega Domain; we were looking around seeing what a dark place it is. The gravity seems a bit heavier and the temperature is fairly warm. The atmosphere is red/orange colour and is in a really messed up pattern as if swirls just went crazy. The gang is stunned they have never seen such a sight and they started to get creeped out when shadows of monsters appeared giving off soft howls which made our spines tingle.

"Sevana I'm enjoying the scenery and all but where is the Cave of Death?" Tanner asked.

"The Cave of Death is not far from here unfortunately my powers don't work well here to due to some evil chemical in the wave which doesn't allow it, it's called Evillisum. Also I am lucky since this part of the Domain has the weakest Evillisum" Sevana answered.

"Ok so where do we go from here?" May asked.

"First we must cross the River of the Burning Sun, then through the Jaws of Darkness and finally get past Omega Special" Sevana told us.

"Omega Special? That's a funny name" Kelli commented.

"Yes it's a funny name but it is the most dangerous part of the Domain it is right next to Gorath's lair" Sevana said.

We all gulped and didn't think the name is funny anymore.

Sevana began to walk and we followed her. We went west from our position. While we were walking deeper into the Domain we felt funny. Sevana said it's the Evillisum trying to control them but we had nothing to worry about since we were too pure so it will only irritate us a little by giving us 5 second headaches every 30 minutes or so. Giant eyes appeared in the sky staring at us.

"Ah it's the evil eyes" Tanner said getting freaked out.

Dawn held close to him. Sevana explained it is just there to scare you nothing more. After walking for about 45 minutes we reached the River of the Burning Sun. It is a huge river of molten rock which slowly traveled along a path. We looked at it in amazement sometimes the lava spurted out of the surface of the river. Other times fire just burns on top and disappears. There are small rocks on the surface as which is big enough to fit a person and there were heaps but when the fires appeared or the lava spurted out that rock disappeared.

"Oh man it's like a river of an actual sun's surface" Misty said.

"It is" Sevana replied.

We all sweat dropped in a split second our bodies would fry.

"How are we supposed to cross it, doesn't it produce severe heat or something?" Ash asked.

"No, all its heat is inside the lava and the rocks you see on top of it are not ordinary they were created by the river. It is called Heatdromatica" Sevana explained.

"In English please" Kira said.

"The rocks are totally heat proof, not matter how hot the surface it will resist. Now let's move across" Sevana said.

"Why don't we just use our Pokémon to fly over it" I said.

"Oh yes I forgot to mention there is heat in the high air that will incinerate you in a second, it is generated on it's way to the sky so really you are all just under it so no putting your hands up high or high jumping just step on the rocks" Sevana said.

We all nodded and went to the edge; Sevana went first she stepped onto a rock cautiously making sure the rock isn't under a spurt. Sevana makes it across and tells the heroes to follow her path. Ash went second followed by the rest of the gang except Misty, she is petrified. Her legs shook. The gang stopped in the middle of the river and cheered Misty to come across they didn't want to leave her.

"I can't I'm a water girl, not fire" Misty said looking at it.

"Misty just think of it as warm, dyed water" Danny said.

"Great idea Danny and don't look down Misty" Kira told her.

Misty took a deep breathe and stepped onto the first rock followed by another and another. Misty soon caught up with us and we continued on we let Misty get in front since she is really freaked out. Brock saw some bubbles coming from under his rock and told Sevana.

"BROCK GET OFF THAT ROCK RIGHT NOW IT'S A LAVA SPURT" Sevana cried.

Brock gasped and jumped off it as the lava spurted out taking the rock with it. Brock sweat dropped.

"Phew that was close" he said.

Suddenly the whole river began to bubble and fires burnt twice as large as before on the surface. Sevana looked around and remembered what this is called, it's a very rare occasion this happens, and she wonders why it's happening to the saviours.

"GET OUT OF THERE EVERYONE IT IS A SUPER ERUTION" Sevana screamed.

We all stepped quickly past the river as the start of where we jumped exploded and the explosion is heading our way.

"Go go go" Dawn panicked.

We desperately tried to make it across without jumping too high because if we did it won't matter if we get caught. The spurt came closer and closer and the fires made it hard to travel quickly since they would block the way. Only a few meters from certain death we managed to reach the end and the whole River exploded causing a huge wave of lava upon us.

"Sevana can't use her powers what do we do?" I asked while having heavy anxiety.

Sevana focused hard and grabbed some rocks from the edge of the river and covered us with it. We were in a sphere of Heatdromatica as the wave crashed onto it. We had our eyes closed since we were scared that the heat would get in but nothing happened. The lava is on top of us and there is no heat or burn.

"Wow Sevana you were right" Tanner said.

"You shouldn't doubt me you know I need you all alive" Sevana replied as she separated the rocks again. The lava is now back into the river.

We looked out to the River of the Burning Sun then remembered something.

"Hey you said you couldn't use your powers" May said.

"I focused as hard as I could and fought the Evillisum and I managed to do something little but for doing that I'm not in the best of shape. Don't worry I will recover to full strength by tomorrow I'm just lightly paralyzed so I might seem a bit stiff" Sevana replied.

"Thank you Guardian" we all said.

Sevana smiled as she slowly led the way towards the Jaws of Darkness. That is one of the closest encounters we have ever had. After about 2 hours of more traveling we got to the entrance of the Jaws of Darkness which seems to be a cave just like the Cave of Death. We had a rest before we went in. The gang is just outside it we sat down to rest our feet.

"So how come we couldn't use our Pokémon to fly here again?" Kelli asked.

"Your Pokémon can battle but remember the atmosphere there is an intense poisonous gas that stops you and I don't think it's a good idea to tire your Pokémon if you need them for fighting later" Sevana said.

"Ok then let's get going into the Jaws of Darkness I want to get it over and done with" I said enthusiastically.

After a quick break we headed in, once we got inside we could see a thing so we sent out Charizard to light up the place but for some reason his flame didn't light up anything.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Only the flames from the cave can light it" Sevana said as she stepped further into the cave then fire torches began to burn everywhere on the walls.

Now we could see what's around us. It seems to be kind of like a ruin with platforms to jump on to get to the other side. This is easily accomplished by us since we have done it so much times. The torches lit the way; a new obstacle is there are moving platforms that swing from side to side. We had to be careful not to fall.

"Watch out heroes if you fall you will be falling forever in darkness, this kind f like a piece of the now extinct Dead Zone" Sevana told us.

We jumped across making sure we didn't fall this actually isn't so hard, in fact kind of boring since we are greatly skilled in the obstacles in the Jaws of Darkness.

"Heh this is easy" Ash said overconfident.

"I wouldn't say that we are only half way in and the first part is easy but I have heard that somewhere in here there is something lurking about" Sevana said.

The gang got extremely tired and Sevana saw that.

"Heroes maybe we should sleep here tonight and continue after a goodnight sleep" Sevana said.

"No way who knows what's out there" May replied yawning.

"I'll keep watch, now sleep" Sevana said.

We didn't disagree with her we were all very tired and if Sevana kept watch we knew we were safe. The torches stayed lit and hours went by Sevana just focused and thought of everything Gorath has done then something struck her like a ton of bricks. She could feel a heavy evil in the Pokémon World. Sevana already knew it was Gorath but she tried to feel who is with him;

"Oh no I know that presence, its Red, Gorath must be taking out all our comrades" Sevana thought to herself.

She looked at us and thought hard, she smiled and let off a few tears.

"You will be safe heroes I thank you for all your hard work but I'm going to do my best to finish the job and defeat Gorath so he never hurts anything again" Sevana said.

Sevana's decision made her nervous and it took a while for her to decide but she had to do it. Sevana ran out of the Jaws of Darkness and went as fast as she could across the Omega Domain straight back to where she teleported the heroes. The Evillisum is weak there so she can teleport herself. It took many hours but she finally got there. Sevana took one more look at the Domain not sure of what is going to happen when she does this. She teleports herself straight to Gorath is shocked to see her since he was pretty sure the Guardian was dead. Sevana looked at him with determined eyes and got ready to fight him…alone.

**Sevana vs. Gorath the battle we have all been waiting for the most powerful good person vs. the most evil creature. Will Sevana survive or will her life be lost? I will update soon. **


	45. Guardian's Gamble

**It is time for Sevana to take on the titan Gorath. Who will prevail in this battle? This is now based on the present no more separate chapters of what others are doing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Sevana! How could you still be alive?" Gorath asked.

"Hehe I managed to teleport myself and the heroes away before the Earth exploded and they are on there way to collect the Purifier, they are almost to it actually" Sevana replied.

"No impossible…you will pay for that if my new army goes I will have no choice but to destroy the Pokémon World" Gorath said.

"Sorry Gorath that won't happen because I'm going to kill you" Sevana said.

"Very well guardian I have been waiting for you to stop cowering behind those heroes time for a one on one match but you should already know the outcome of this battle" Gorath told her smiling.

"You're wrong Gorath I am much stronger than you think I have been holding back the whole time" Sevana replied.

Gorath's face turned serious and replied with a 'let's see'. Gorath charged for Sevana and threw a punch Sevana blocked and kicked him in the gut. Gorath came back with a variety of combos. Sevana couldn't avoid them all so she gets damaged significantly. Gorath throws her to a near by tree. Sevana cries in pain as Gorath attacks her again. This time she dodges it and blasts Gorath into a rock. Sevana then clenches her fists and seems to get an aura around her. It is a pure white one that shines brightly. Gorath gets up and sees that Sevana's power has increased.

"It's over Gorath I'm going to stop you" Sevana told him.

"This is a great gamble I am not sure if I can beat Gorath with this strength but I only hope my strongest attack defeats him, if it fails then I must use my last resort" Sevana thought to herself.

"Hahaha do you really think that form can stop me, I'm like a giant compared to you" Gorath said.

Sevana didn't waste anytime she just went straight into the battle again. This time Gorath had trouble countering it seems Sevana isn't bluffing she indeed has potential to kill him. Gorath tries a bit harder. The fight rages on as multiple lightning strikes are caused by the energy these two entities are letting off as they collide. The battle soon took to the air as both of them kept attack one another. Sevana then threw a few energy balls at Gorath and Gorath countered with his. Both of them seemed evenly matched. The stopped and went onto the ground looking at each other.

"Not bad it looks like you are pretty strong this should be fun" Gorath said.

Sevana looked at him worried she is trying her best and Gorath isn't slowing down. Then she thought of the gang she had to leave behind. Sevana cares for them very much and wants to make sure nothing happens already three of the heroes have died and she doesn't want anymore to pass away. Sevana uses one of her tricks she teleports right behind Gorath and kicked him in the back. The god of destruction did not see this coming and got sent flying into the air. Gorath landed holding his back.

"Grr you'll pay for that" Gorath shouted at her.

Sevana teleported again this time she does it multiple times to confuse Gorath. Then hits him again. Gorath tried to figure out the weakness in this trick. He found out, he looks around very closely and listens then he strikes Sevana in the face. Sevana backs away.

"Sorry guardian but I'm much more skilled than that I won't fall for pity tricks" Gorath told her.

Sevana rubbed the blood off her lip and breathed heavily. Gorath's breath seems to be unsteady too. Sevana knew she had to do her most powerful technique; it's the only way of beating him rather than head to head. Sevana uses her energy to fly up then puts her right hand in upright position and her left is holding her elbow as a small ball of energy is formed in her right hand. The ball gets bigger as she crushes the ball with her hand and puts her two hands together followed by pointing both hands open handed at Gorath.

"Let's see if you survive this one. Take this Gorath! Spirit Cannon!!!!" Sevana yells as she blasts a wave of energy out of her hands.

Gorath's face turned to a worry one as he feels the power in that blast. He quickly blocks himself with his hands but the blast is too powerful, the blast put a big hole in the Earth putting Gorath in there while he gets incinerated by the blast.

"AHHHH" Gorath screams.

The blinding flash of white light flared the area. Then everything went quiet, Sevana slowed herself to the ground exhausted since that took almost all of her energy. She kneels to the ground thinking it's over. Sevana looked up and her face went into a shocked one as Gorath slowly levitates himself from the hole with just a few scratches and bruises. Sevana couldn't believe it she made a direct hit with a guardian's strongest attack; she could not understand how much power the Shadow Sector gave him.

"I should have used it earlier, before Gorath absorb the sector" Sevana cried to herself.

Gorath put himself onto the ground;

"Ha did you really think you have killed me with that attack? Look at me I'm still standing with a lot of my power inside me ready to crush you" Gorath told her.

Sevana put everything in that attack. She stood up and tried to act as if she isn't weakened but that attack took a huge toll on her.

"I have to admit that Spirit Cannon is stronger than I thought but it still wasn't enough" Gorath said as he kicked Sevana in the chest then grabbed her by the throat.

Gorath began to squeeze and Sevana could hardly breathe.

"It's time for you to die guardian; you put up a valiant fight but like all good things you must come to an end" Gorath told her.

"You…won't beat me Gorath" Sevana choked.

Gorath let go and Sevana gasped for air holding her neck.

"What do you mean by that?" Gorath asked.

"I still have one trick up my sleeve and I assure you, you won't be able to stand up to it" Sevana replied.

"Fine I will allow you to do your final technique, after that you're finished" Gorath said confidently.

Sevana stood up and the aura appeared again but this time it caused shining beams around her and the aura became a swirl.

"Hehe you're a fool. This attack will absolute your defeat" Sevana told him.

Gorath isn't scared at all.

"I hope this kills him, I don't want my sacrifice to be in vain. Heroes I'm doing this for you" Sevana thought to herself.

Sevana screamed as her aura turned into a massive ball of energy. Gorath is astounded. The energy got to him and started to burn.

"AHHHHH" Gorath shouted as he disappeared.

Sevana blew up into a sparkling dust and that dust went into the air. The explosion created a massive crater in the Pokémon World as if a meteorite hit. The crater is at least over 200 meters wide. There is no noise just the sound of silence. It seems Gorath has been killed, that is until he rises from underneath the crater badly wounded.

"Grr that guardian thinks she has beaten me" Gorath said as he struggles to his feet stopping quickly trying to teleport so he can heal.

Gorath uses that special medicine once again in his lair. Gorath is humiliated since this is the second time the Guardian has done this.

"Well at least now no one can challenge me the guardian is way stronger than those heroes and with her sacrificing herself to destroy me was a waste" Gorath laughed.

"Now if the heroes are almost up to the Purifier it means that they are almost or are in the Omega Special. They were lucky escaping doom when I destroyed Earth but I will be waiting for them here, they will get a big surprise that Sevana is dead and they too will die" Gorath said to himself as he watches over the Omega Domain, he can sense we are close to the Omega Special.

Meanwhile the gang woke up expecting to see Sevana but she is nowhere in sight.

"Uh where is the guardian/" Tanner asked.

"I'm not sure, she said she would watch out for us while we sleep" Kelli said.

"Well knowing Sevana she must of thought of another plan to beat Gorath I'm sure she will come back soon she wouldn't have left us by ourselves for too long" Danny reassured the gang.

"You're right, let's go get out of this Jaws of Darkness so we can get past the Omega Special into the Cave of Death" I said.

The torches lit as we continued to walk in it. Then we got up to a giant stone door. It has four colors and slots at the bottom. It seems we have to make sure the combination is right so we can get through. Kelli tried blue red, green yellow. Suddenly giant spiders appeared in front of us.

"I think we did the wrong one" Ash said.

We sent out our Pokémon, we used all of our fire attacks which made short work of them.

"We better not get anymore wrong, who knows what kinds of things will pop up" Misty said petrified due to the bugs.

The gang then just realized that they look like anime not realistic. It has been the same for the Dead Zone and Universal Realm.

"Can we please concentrate on this right now" May said.

Now we tried Red, yellow, blue and green. The door opened. We kept walking and we noticed there are heaps of holes on the wall and light circles next to them. Dawn stepped into the circle and arrows shot out of the walls. Tanner grabbed her in a nick of time. We avoided all the light circles and kept going the Jaws of Darkness kept going for a while. Until at last we could see outside, we had to go past an arena it seemed like. So we just walked into the middle then all the doors shut and the torches lit around us. We seemed to be in some kind of stadium.

"It seems we have to do something to get out" Dawn said.

"Yeah it's probably going to be something tough" Kira replied.

Three chamber doors opened around us and out came bats, hundreds of bats.

**What is the last trap of the Jaws of Darkness and can they reach the Purifier before Gorath kills them. Goodbye Sevana we will miss you. She was a great Guardian lets all take a moment in silence for her memory, she tried her best to save us. I will update soon. **


	46. Purification

**Bats!!! They should be easy…I hope. We are almost at the Purifier, let's get it, we have to sneak past Gorath first. This will be a very long chapter maybe even longer than the Great War.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Gah Bats!!" Kira cried.

"Alright Starmie use your rapid spin to knock them out' Misty said.

Starmie struck the bats with a force that knocked them out of the air but more of them came. Glaceon used blizzard to freeze them while Blaziken does heaps of kicks. Torterra's leaf storm came in handy and before we knew it the bats were gone. The doors remained closed as more chamber doors opened and out came green goblins with rusted armour. They used their swords to strike but we avoided most of them, all our Pokémon attacked and we had to get into the action as well. We used some of our skills during our journey to fight them. Luckily for us the goblins weren't as strong as the Omega Domain army. We took them out in a matter of punches. Once the goblins were taken care of the doors were still locked, the gang is starting to get tired of wasting our time with things we didn't need to deal with. Only one chamber door opened this time and out game a giant goblin about 3 meters tall and has a giant blade in his hand.

"Uh oh" Tanner said.

The giant goblin just yelled out one word;

"G-Blade".

"I'm guessing that's his name" I said.

G-Blade slashed at us cutting some of our clothes. Danny and I gasped since we almost got cut sine our clothes had a tear in it now.

"We have to be more careful this blade could cut you in half in a split second" Danny said.

G-Blade attacked again but we avoided it fully this time. G-Blade seemed to be kind of like a maniac as if he has blood lust to the max. It seems all he wants is us cut in two. Our Pokémon used there special attacks on G-Blade but it didn't seem to work. The gang didn't know what to make of it.

"How could he take that like nothing?" Kelli wondered.

G-Blade struck again and again we tried to figure out his weakness, then we see it. He has armour on but not on his back. We also see his blade gets stuck in the ground for a few seconds when he attacks so we started to agitate him by calling him names while our Pokémon went behind him. G-Blade's blade got caught and all our buddies attacked. This time it looks like we greatly damaged G-Blade as he falls to the ground defeated. All the doors open and we come out of the Jaws of Darkness.

"Finally, I was starting to get claustrophobic in there" May said.

"I guess G-Blade is like the ruler of it or something" I said.

"It doesn't matter to be honest he wasn't much of a challenge we need to concentrate on getting through the hard part and that is going through the Omega Special. Who knows what is in there, Sevana only told us it is right next to Gorath's lair so we must be careful" Kira told the gang.

The gang then felt something wrong, it seemed evil.

"Oh man it feels like Gorath is at his lair I can tell somehow" Ash said looking straight from our position.

"It's funny I don't feel Sevana anywhere" Kelli said.

"Don't worry I'm sure she will be back soon" Tanner replied as we walked into the Omega Special.

The Omega Special is very foggy, with a pink like fog that is very dense but is only knee high to us. The rest of it is pretty much plain. We withdrew our Pokémon for now but made sure we had them ready for anything unexpected. We noticed, it looked like we were traveling a large road to something since there were huge, grey spikes on both sides of us.

"I guess this is definitely the Omega Special but I don't get what's in here" Danny said scratching his head in confusion.

"I guess Gorath's army is usually here but because they are all killed they aren't anymore" Dawn replied.

Suddenly we could hear rustling nearby, it seems whatever it is, and it's crawling in the mist. The gang got kind of freaked out not knowing what is near. Then out jumped a red type of creature with teeth and claws the size of ginzu knives. Kelli actually got so surprised that by reflexes she smashed it on its face which sent it flying about 10meters away from us.

"Wow I didn't know I had it in me" Kelli thought to herself and giving off a nervous laugh.

The red creature got up and started to chant some kind of words. Suddenly another him came out of his back.

"Ahh what now there are two?" the gang cried.

The two began to multiply until there were ten of them. We gulped and ran. The red creatures chased us; we tried a quick escape scheme. May told her Blaziken to used smoke screen. This made the little red monsters cough and stop chasing. We managed to go behind a rock and lie down.

"Phew that was close maybe Gorath made some kind of multiplying creatures" Dawn suggested.

"If he did we are in big trouble" Tanner replied.

We slowly popped our heads out and saw the ten little red monsters form into one again and run straight. We followed but we didn't walk we crawled around. Suddenly in front of us we could see a stone like castle. The gang gasped as we saw Gorath standing in the entrance with the little red monster talking to him. We went closer to hear what they were saying but we didn't want to be spotted, we especially made sure we didn't let off any energy so Gorath couldn't feel we were near. We hid behind a rock and barley could hear the conversation.

"The heroes are here master I just have an encounter with them but they escaped" the red monster said.

"Hmm good, they are here. I'll take care of them myself. You are the only demon left in this realm the rest have been killed. Your cloning technique is useful since you can make ten of yourself but you are no match for these warriors. I want you to go guard the Purifier knowing them they will make a plan to distract me and go get it" Gorath replied.

The red monster did what he is told and went on to the Cave of Death. The gang whispered to each other, to see where the Cave of Death is. All there is, is Gorath's lair and spikes covering both sides, there is no where else to go except right through Gorath's lair where the red monster went.

"How are we supposed to distract him while we go through?" Danny wondered.

"Maybe we could throw a big energy ball over at the other side so Gorath could think we are fighting something then he will go away from his lair and we can go in" I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Ash replied.

We slowly gathered the energy and tried to concentrate we just learnt how to create energy projectiles. Gorath turned around to our position. We quickly threw the ball and immediately crashed…right in front of him. The smoke is heavy.

"We have no choice he knows we are here lets go while the smoke is thick" Kira said.

We all ran inside right past Gorath who is coughing. Once inside we found a place to hide behind a wall. Gorath ran in and screamed, the red monster came right back.

"They managed to get in, split into ten and find them" Gorath yelled.

"Yes master" the monster replied as he turned himself into ten and split up.

When Gorath and all the little red monsters were out of sight we looked around. Gorath's lair is pretty big; we had to use our speed to avoid being caught. We checked into a room that had thousands of bottled liquids and two red monsters looking in there. The gang didn't know that's Gorath's medicine room which is a few meters across a room with heaps of books with ancient scripts. We didn't have time for sightseeing though. Then something caught Ash's eye. A book called Black Fog.

"Hey you guys look at the shelf, second row, third book on the left" Ash whispered.

We all looked and saw the book as well.

"What about it Ash?" Tanner asked.

"Maybe it can show us how the Purifier works, I mean even though it talks about the Black Fog it should have a cure in the end of it or something since we don't know what to say or do when we get the Purifier" Ash answered.

"It's worth a shot" Misty said.

While the red monster isn't looking we covered its mouth and knocked it out. We grabbed the book and ran out. We went down the hallway and went behind another wall. I slowly peaked and saw Gorath standing in, what looks like the main room with a big stone carved throne. Behind him is the exit and I could see a cave not far from the lair.

"This is the last room; Gorath is there if we can get past him again we will be at the Cave of Death" I whispered.

"How about we try and blow up his medicine room, w will make it look like one of his monsters did it" May suggested.

"Good idea, let's go get that monster from the library" Kelli said.

We went back in and threw the monster into the medicine room. We think that he must have hit something wrong because at that moment the whole room exploded we ran to hide and Gorath came running in. Once he passed us we ran out of the main room and on our way to the Cave of Death. We didn't stop running until we were inside the cave. Gorath checked the room and saw one of his red monsters clones dead.

"He what a fool, he must be stupider than he looks…keep searching they must be around here somewhere" Gorath yelled as he stood in the main room again.

Little did he know we were already in the Cave of Death. We breathed heavily and sat on the ground tired.

"That was a close call, I haven't been that nervous in my whole life" Dawn said.

"The good news is we can speak normally but I don't think it's a good idea to rest if he discovers we are not at his lair this is the next place he will look so lets hurry" I told everyone.

The gang stood up again, took a drink of water and continued on. The Cave of Death is lighter than the Jaws of Darkness due to holes in the ceiling. But in saying that it's still not all visible. We didn't need to walk far to see a huge chamber with statues of gargoyles. We could see a jar not far ahead of a stone table. The gang got excited since that's the Purifier. But blocking the way is a thing with a black cloak, skeleton hands and a scythe. We walked right up to him.

"He's creepy" Dawn said turning blue.

"Greetings fellow humans, I'm Death" Death said.

We all gasped.

"Death!?" we all shouted.

"Yes I guard this Cave of Death and I look after the Purifier" Death replied.

"Um excuse me Death but we need this Purifier to save our world and defeat Gorath" Brock explained.

"Gorath!! That pesky creature that is killing billions" Death shouted.

"Yes" we whimpered since just a touch from Death will kill you.

"That creature is making me run up and down I have stopped and rested since three years ago. Do you work for him/' Death asked seemed to be getting angry although we could see his face since it's hidden in the cloak.

"No we are people who are trying to beat him" I replied.

"Gorath is one of them few creatures in the Universes who exceed me. I can't touch them and they can destroy me, I'm not eternal" Death said.

"Funny I always pictured you can't be killed" Tanner said.

"ENOUGH OF YOUR SMART ALECKS LANGUAGE IF YOU ARE NOT IN GORATH'S ARMY YOU WILL HAVE TO PROVE IT BY DEFEATING MY GARGYOLES" Death shouted as the Gargoyles came to life.

"Alright gang lets get out our Pokémon" Ash said.

Our Pokémon went straight into action. Attacking with everything they had. The Gargoyles blew up if the attack is strong enough. We got into the action too and used our strong punches and kicks to knock them out. The Gargoyles only had two attacks, a physical charge and a green beam from their mouths. After a few minutes of fighting the Gargoyles were destroyed. Death seemed astonished.

"Look Death we don't have time to fight. We need the Purifier and we need to give it to Sevana" I said.

"Sevana the Guardian?" Death asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"I can tell you are not lying, I know Sevana, she is a kind woman I will surely give you the Purifier, here take it and go and stop Gorath before he drives me to a grave" Death said as he disappeared.

"You know that was kind of cool" Tanner commented.

"Let's get the Purifier" Kelli said.

Danny grabbed the jar.

"Here I took a look at the book and it says you have to say these word and which world you want this to travel to" Kira told Danny.

"Ok" Danny replied as he took the book.

Danny put the Purifier down and put his hands towards the Purifier and spoke clearly;

"Desu ha merachu hec iu na purify jsi Pokémon World" Danny chanted as the jar opened and out came a light blue mist that seemed to travel out of the holes in the cave.

Gorath spotted this from his lair;

"NO!!!" he shouted as he ran towards the cave.

We felt that Gorath is on his way and we couldn't leave until the jar is empty. After a few seconds of desperation the Purifier is completely empty. Gorath has entered the cave.

"He's here" Kelli cried.

"I don't know how to teleport" Tanner yelled.

Suddenly it seemed as if our cries were heard because at that moment we were teleported. Gorath just missed us. We arrived in a rather green world.

"Where are we?" Ash wondered.

Brock looked ahead and saw a light blue mist.

"We're home" Brock said.

"Back in the Pokémon World" Misty said.

The mist went straight into us but because we were already normal it didn't have any affect but it did feel soothing when it went by. It wasn't long before the whole Pokémon World is purified. The people stopped smashing things and looked rather confused. The Pokémon fluttered with out any aggression. It seems everything is normal. A whole group of Beautify passed above us.

"So beautiful" May commented.

"Yeah" the rest of the gang replied.

Our happiness isn't for long because at that moment Gorath appeared, he looks very angry.

"You fools, you actually did it. The whole world is now normal again" Gorath said.

"Alright" we cheered.

"DON'T CELEBRATE!!! You have all ruined my plans countless times but no more, I killed Sevana and now I'm going to kill you" Gorath said.

"What!! Sevana is dead?" we all cried.

"Hehe that's right I enjoyed it too" Gorath replied.

The gang put their heads down.

"Sevana" we said softly remembering her.

We looked back up and saw Gorath smiling; he went into a fighting position.

"Heroes…this is it, it ends here" Gorath told us.

"So this is it, the final battle" I replied.

**Yes the Pokémon World has been purified and now the final battle begins. Who will survive, who will die? Will the heroes win or will the super strength of Gorath be too much for us? The fate of the entire Universes rests on this last fight. I will update soon.**


	47. Save the Worlds: The Final Battle pt1

**The first part of the final battle, which of us is going to win this all out brawl to the finish. Everything depends on this fight. How much stronger is Gorath?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

Gorath's aura flared as he laughed getting ready to end our lives. The battle ground is perfect; there aren't many things around, just a large plain field with large rocks around and a forest around us. We decided to try our Pokémon first and see how they go. We sent them all out and Gorath seemed to get out of his fighting position.

"So you have decided to hide behind your animals after all. I wouldn't have thought the last saviors of the world would be such cowards" Gorath said.

"You're wrong Gorath. We work as a team and what is the point of us fighting if our Pokémon are strong enough to beat you" Kelli replied.

"Hehe go ahead strike me with all you got" Gorath said.

The Pokémon charged Torterra is the first to attack with an earthquake but Gorath just stood there. Charizard used fire blast which missed; Pikachu jumped up and used iron tail on Gorath's back. Gorath growled, then Lucario used aura sphere. This blast made Gorath fly to the side;

"Glaceon use ice beam" May yelled.

"Piplup use bubble beam" Dawn said.

The two attacks formed a beam with bubbles around it, it made a direct hit. There is an explosion in the air. Blaziken and Altaria finished it off with a dragon breath and flamethrower; they blasted it into the smoke cloud. We looked up nervously until the smoke cleared; when it did there is nothing there.

"Huh, did we win?" Tanner wondered.

"I don't think so that's too easy" I replied.

"Looking for someone" Gorath shouted as he blasted at us.

We avoided it and saw Gorath on the side of us. He is lightly damaged but doesn't seem to be fazed.

"Those creatures have improved, that hurt, that actually hurt" Gorath said.

"See what did I tell you" Kelli told him.

"But it doesn't mean that will destroy me does it, I'm going to take down your Pokémon one by one" Gorath replied as he teleported straight to Altaria and Blaziken.

Gorath punched Altaria in the face and smacked her into the ground. He went for Blaziken, they had a punch collision. Blaziken blocked all of Gorath's attacks but struggled. Blaziken used blaze kick which hit him in the hip. Gorath them kicked the fire Pokémon into the gut, grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground. Blaziken is down for the count. Altaria flew back up and used steel wing but Gorath dodged them all. Glaceon used blizzard to hit Gorath but instead Gorath threw the blue dragon/flying Pokémon straight into the blizzard. Altaria is beaten too and falls to the ground, fainted.

"No Altaria" Kelli screams.

Charizard tried now and used flamethrower. Gorath just flew sideways not getting hit and when he had the chance he knocked Charizard in the jaw. Charizard stayed strong and grabbed Gorath and did a seismic toss. Gorath fell to the ground.

"Come on guys beat him for us, for everyone, remember all the fighting you went through" Danny said.

Gorath stood up and cracked his neck.

"Hmm not bad these creatures are stronger than I thought, I should give them some credit" Gorath thought to himself as he lifted himself up with his energy.

He went straight for Charizard and head butted the fire Pokémon into the gut. Charizard coughed as Gorath flew above him and kicked Charizard in the head. Charizard fell too. Almost half of our Pokémon have been defeated already. Glaceon and Piplup attacked together, Gorath smiled seeing how puny they were. Piplup used whirlpool while Glaceon bit Gorath.

"GAAHH!!" Gorath cried due to the bite.

He grabbed Glaceon and punched it in the head and threw it down. Piplup is kicked by the terror of the Universes. Pikachu used its strongest thunderbolt which made a direct hit but Gorath buffed himself up and seems to be taking on the electricity. When the attacks are over Gorath is still standing. He teleports behind Pikachu and kicks him in the back. Pikachu is sent soaring into a rock which knocked out the yellow mouse. Lucario and Torterra are the last ones standing. Lucario goes head to head with the Gorath. They both go in an all out fighting brawl. Everything collided until Gorath raised his speed and proved he is stronger. Torterra charges looking like he is going to do a tackle. But Torterra is really getting energy for a solar beam. Gorath prepared to take on the tackle until Torterra fired the solar beam with devastating force.

"What's this" Gorath said shocked.

The beam hit him without being blocked the explosion is huge. The gang watched.

"There could be no way he survived that attack or strategy" Tanner said with confidence.

Once the smoke cleared Gorath stood there more damaged than before but still not by much. The gang couldn't believe it.

"If he could stand up to something like that, how are we going to stop him?" Kira wondered shaking.

Even Misty knew she couldn't win no matter how angry she got. Gorath went right towards Torterra and blasted him with his own energy blast. It shined purple as Torterra is sent flying backwards. He then went towards Lucario and kicked him but Lucario dodged, jumped up and used a powerful dark blue beam. Gorath put a shield around himself and flew up to hit Lucario in the chin. Lucario and Torterra are finished too. When Gorath landed Onix came out of the ground for a sneak attack. He managed to get Gorath in a bind. Brock smiled;

"I knew Gorath would have his guard down" Brock told the gang.

"Nice plan Brock" we commented.

Onix squeezed Gorath which hurt but then Gorath yelled and a shining light came from his body. He used his ki to create a surrounding energy blast. Onix is sent flying and knocked out. We looked around the battle field. Our Pokémon have lost, we withdrew them. Gorath stared at us.

"Now that I have taken care of those weaklings, it's time to kill you all. You have no chance against me your magical creatures put off a bit of a fight but I hardly think you will" Gorath said looking at us with sinister eyes.

"Any plans?" Ash asked us.

"Not really I guess we will have to fight him head on, eh thinks we are weak but we're not" Kelli said.

We all got into our fighting positions. Gorath charged, he is going for Tanner first. Gorath tried to hit him in the face but Tanner blocked it and kicked Gorath. Gorath fell back. He stood up and tried again this time managing to smack Tanner around. Danny went behind him and kicked Gorath in the neck with all his might. Danny thought that would of paralyzed him but it didn't, Gorath stood normal smiling again. He grabbed Danny by the leg and threw him. Misty and Kira tried a combo punch but it missed and Gorath elbowed them both. May and Dawn didn't even have a chance to fight back as Gorath teleported behind them and did a sneak attack. Grabbing them both and colliding there heads together. I hit him a few times making Gorath walk back but it isn't enough as he grabs me by the face and blats an energy ball at my gut. I flew backwards. Brock is smashed by Gorath too. We all were down not being able to compare top his power. We had to unleash our inner powers if we had any chance against him. We all got up and shouted trying to find it deep with in ourselves then we all finally got a white aura around us. We were strong now. Gorath remembered this in the Great War.

"I can tell your power, speed, defense and skill have all improved" Gorath said looking at each and every one of us.

"It won't make a difference you will all die in the end" Gorath said as he spun around.

We all looked confused at first until small energy balls were being thrown at us from a mini tornado that Gorath made. We had to avoid them but some managed to get us leaving burn marks on our skin. Gorath stopped spinning, we all charged. The gang is punching him at once, Gorath desperately tries to block but has no luck we smashed him. Kelli got him in the stomach, Danny got him in the face, the rest of us got him too and Tanner finished it off by elbowing Gorath into the ground. We all surrounded him breathing fast because those furies of attacks tired us. Gorath slowly got up with bruises all over him.

"Gah you fools you're just digging your own grave" Gorath said.

He spat out some blood and stood up fully. He clenched his fists telling us it's time for round two. We attacked again but Gorath seemed more cautious now he dodged when he needed too and attacked when he could. Gorath managed to knock us all to the down. We tried a bit harder and this time we wreaked him, getting him every time. Gorath seemed to get angry and used a hundred blasts to get us away from him. We surrounded him again.

"You have gotten a lot stronger since last time, but remember I am holding back, I haven't even come close to using my full power" Gorath said breathing heavily.

"I have only been using 10% of my full power" Gorath said smiling.

"WHAT!!" we cried.

"No way you're bluffing" I said trying to be confident.

"I am going to increase to half of my power and see how you all go, also I'm going to change my size" Gorath said.

Gorath's aura surged, he looked like he is getting stronger by the second. The aura disappeared and Gorath began to grow bigger and bigger until he is at least 20 meters tall.

"Ahh" we shouted.

All of us were shaken how could we defeat something so big. Gorath laughed; even with some wounds he can't be stopped. Gorath tried to step on us but we dodged, Gorath threw some punches trying to get us. We completely destroyed he rocks around us. Tanner managed to get away from his punches but then at that moment Gorath stepped on him.

'TANNER NO!!!!!" I shouted.

"Tanner?" Dawn said weakly on the brink of crying.

Dawn then feel to the ground crying, her love is gone. Gorath is about to step on her too until Danny grabbed her and moved her out of the way. Tanner's body couldn't be seen it looked like it has been sent deep into the ground.

"Tanner, he's gone as well as Torterra" Kira said sadly.

"He didn't deserve such a fate" I said angered.

"TANNER" Dawn cried letting off river of tears.

Dawn's mind seemed to be not normal as if she has lost her legs and can't get up.

"There is time for tears when you are dead" Gorath yelled as he tried to kick us.

Gorath managed to get Brock. Gorath squeezed watching Brock cry in suffering. Ash didn't like that one bit he used his power to jumped and hit Gorath straight in the eye with an energy blast. Gorath cried in pain holding his eye and stomping away. Ash grabbed Brock and dropped him down. Brock is ok just very sore. Gorath growled in a raged state. Gorath grabbed all of us.

"Chow Time" Gorath said as he shoved us into his mouth and we all went down his throat.

**The first part of the battle has been suspenseful already, all the Pokémon are beaten, Tanner is dead and now we are going down into the belly of the beast. How will we escape and continue our battle? Has Gorath won? I will update soon.**


	48. Save the Worlds: The Final Battle pt2

**How will we escape the stomach of the strongest enemy we will ever face? What kind of a journey will we have in there? Find out as we explore the insides of Gorath's body.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Ahh" we all screamed as we went down Gorath's throat, we fell straight into his stomach. We quickly got out of the acid and jumped onto some undigested food.

"Argh what does this guy eat?" Kira said holding her nose.

"I think some Shadow Monsters, it's a good thing he didn't chew us" Danny replied laughing softly.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Misty wondered.

"Lets blast our way out of here" Ash said as he made an energy ball and threw it onto the stomach walls.

There is a small explosion and a hole is made. On the outside Gorath has decreased his size and felt the stomach pain.

"Darn them even going down they are a pain. It won't last soon they will be digested and then I will be alone to terrorize the Universes hahaha" Gorath laughed.

We jumped all the way threw the hole until we were all out of his stomach then the hole got smaller and smaller until his belly has recovered. We all were in another region of his body.

"Phew that was close" May said wiping her forehead.

Dawn is still lightly crying she missed Tanner. Some of us pat her on the back we didn't know what to do; you would be crushed if the love of your life is killed especially right before your eyes. We were still thinking about both Tanner and Sevana, they were both gone.

"Grr Sevana why did you fight him alone" I said with an angry expression.

"Guys I think it's time for us to get out of here, where should we go?" Ash asked.

"I think through the nostril will be the easiest" Kelli told us.

Some of us felt sick in the gut to hear that but we had no choice. Before we could leave little white balls of smile appeared and surrounded us.

"Um what are those things?" May asked.

"The Immune System" I answered.

The little white balls attacked trying to get a hold of us but there were millions of them we punched and blasted where we could but there is just too much. All of a sudden one managed to get Dawn and then all the others grabbed her.

"AHH" Dawn screamed.

The immunes were eating her;

"Dawn" Ash cried.

We tried to get them off but it's too late they completely ate her, no bones or anything left.

"She's gone Ash lets get out of here" Kira told him as she grabbed his arm.

We all ran away from there. Dawn is dead too. When we were quite far from where the immunes were the gang is furious.

"No our gang is going down one by one" I said.

"I've had enough let's get out of here" Danny yelled.

We traveled around the body going through the liver, chest and neck, we didn't realize we went too far and entered his head. His brain is very spacious but we could see electrical sparks as the brain sends massages to the body. Back outside Gorath is destroying the Pokémon World. He blew up a few cities and took many lives. Forests were wiped out and almost half of the human population is dead. Most of the world is now a wasteland and in ruins a dark cloud fell over the once beautiful cites. A radio broadcast is desperately trying to find a hero to save us from this creature. Gorath soon got bored of this destruction and stood upon a hill. He put his hand in front of the world and said;

"This blast will light up all of space and the Pokémon World will disappear forever".

The blast is charging up. Once we realized we were in the head we tried to get back down but we didn't know which way to go.

"Guys why don't we attack him in here, we has killed all our friends I'm going to take him out in his head" Ash growled, it seemed he has lost control of himself.

Ash attacked the brain's walls and this disturbed Gorath's power. The blast disappeared from Gorath's hand and he held his head feeling a massive headache.

"What's going on? Those heroes must have escaped somehow. Fools, I'LL KILL THEM" Gorath shouted as he stood still thinking.

Back inside we calmed Ash down hoping that Gorath didn't notice but we were wrong because at that moment 5 Gorath's appeared and surrounded us.

"How did you whimpers get in here?" Gorath asked.

"How can there be three of you?" Danny asked.

"You are in a region in my head where my thoughts can take form so if I think there are five of me there will be five. You will spend eternity in this place hehe" Gorath sniggered.

"You're wrong we will escape and get our normal size back" Kira shot back.

"Oh really, I have almost destroyed the Pokémon World once I have taken care of you it's all over. Only one blast will end all my troubles" Gorath replied.

We all got ready to fight, we sent out our Pokémon but then they were withdrawn. We were shocked then Gorath explained if he thinks that the Pokémon cannot come out they won't. We had no choice but to fight ourselves. The gang attacked but because there were five Gorath's we could hardly stand a chance. Danny and I worked together on one. May and Misty on another. Ash by himself. Kira and Kelli on one and Brock on another. We were all fighting separate Gorath's but because each of them is as strong as the original we could not win. The Gorath's pulverized us. The gang is heavily damaged. We breathed heavily looking at the five Gorath's who were laughing. One of them went up to Brock and grabbed him by the throat. We tried to help but that Gorath teleported right next to the neck and snapped Brock's neck. The gang gasped as Gorath let's go of Brock and he falls down inside Gorath.

"No Brock too" Misty cried.

We were blinded by our rage and tried again. Danny and I used a new combo we made up, Danny landed heaps of punches onto Gorath then I followed up with an energy wave. That Gorath took severe damage and fell to the ground, Danny and I thought we beat it but it just got right back up.

"That's impossible we made a direct hit" Danny said.

"Idiots these are thoughts, they are not made of flesh and bone they'll just keep coming back" Gorath yelled.

"Then there is no point in fighting them. Everyone blast them all" I shouted.

We all fired our beams and made a run for it. Once we were away from the thought region the thought Gorath's could not get us, we went down the throat and into the nostril. The group avoided anything in there path and jumped out of the nose where we regained our full size. Gorath growled since he wanted to kill us inside. When we landed we looked around and saw smoke from ever corner of the world. Around us is till greenery but it won't be there for long. We looked back and Gorath who went off the hill and down to us.

"You monster!!!" I shouted.

"Oh I can see two of your members did not survive, it's ok you will all be joining them soon" Gorath told us.

Our auras surged. We weren't confident we could beat him but we had to try for all the friends we have lost sake. Not many of us were left and we were all extremely tired taking damage from the battle with Gorath and those thoughts. Gorath's aura surged along with ours.

"I'm going to power up to full power, you don't have a chance" Gorath said as he powered up.

His aura began to have electricity around it. He smiled since he is now at his maximum. Gorath made a quick hit and hit May in the face with the back of his hand sending her hurtling to the side.

"May!" I yelled and attacked Gorath.

But he is far too quick and knees me in the stomach followed by clubbing me into the ground. Kira and Danny went for a kick but he grabbed them both and threw them to the side followed by kicks of his own to both of them. He landed eight kicks before they reached the ground.

"What speed" Ash said shocked.

Kelli is next she gets it right in the arm she slowly turns around and Gorath kicks her in the left arm breaking it. Kelli screams in pain as she falls to the ground holding it. Ash and Misty were the last two standing they too got smashed in the head and legs. Everyone is down struggling to get up. Gorath stands supreme; our Pokémon came out by themselves. They here there friends cry and strike. Gorath finds it amusing seeing pain. Pikachu uses volt tackle but Gorath just kicks him right next to Ash. Pikachu and Ash stare at each other.

"Hey buddy" Ash says as he slowly pats his yellow friends.

"I want you to be safe please return" Ash said softly.

Pikachu resisted at first but knew it's the best thing so Pikachu went in. Ash ahs never put Pikachu in a ball but for this journey he had to so he would be safe. Starmie gets its glass cracked in the middle and faints. Charizard and Lucario attacked with fire blast and aura sphere. Gorath countered both and sent them right back to the owners. Lucario and Charizard were down again. Altaria used dragon breath to paralyze Gorath but it had no affect. Glaceon and Blaziken used blaze blizzard kick. A combo used in coordinating. Gorath is slightly affected this time but he ends there fighting spirit too by smashing them away. Altaria is kicked to the ground. Never has a battle been so hard before for any of us. We were too damaged to move but if we didn't everything would be gone so we got up and tried again. There is no hope for us to win.

**We escaped the body and two more members of our group have been killed. We haven't even had anytime to remember them. Gorath just keeps on coming, will he kill us? The battle ends in the next chapter, who will win? I will update soon.**


	49. Save the Worlds: The Final Battle pt3

**The final part of this horrific battle. Who will come out on top? Gorath has the strength to end our lives right now. The fight has not become a battle of whom but when.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

W stood up to him but we were clueless on how to win. There seems to be no future for this world. Gorath is unstoppable and our Pokémon were taken out, they tried their hardest to keep fighting but there has been no luck. We wanted them to withdraw but they didn't want to. Gorath saw this and decided to make them suffer more for not retreating. Gorath used the same energy ball that hurt Onix to wipe us all out. The blast is so powerful that the surrounding area is obliterated and we flew into rocks and trees. When it's over we struggled to get up. Gorath smiled and went up to me first. He picked me up by the back of my t shirt and fisted into my back. I yelled in pain as he did it numerous times. Blood came out of my mouth each time he did it.

"Feel free to step in" Gorath told the others as he continued doing that.

Danny got up and attacked, Gorath let go of me and clotheslines Danny. Danny is back on the ground. Gorath kicks him on the side of the chest. Kira now strikes along with Kelli but they too fall as he grabs them by their heads and throws them into the ground. Gorath kicks Danny far away. I am badly damaged and can hardly move. Kira and Kelli's face hurt. Gorath looked at Kelli;

"Your turn" Gorath said.

He grabbed her and threw Kelli into the air. Kelli screamed as she hurtles higher and higher.

"No Kelli!" the gang cries.

Gorath shoots an energy ball straight at her;

"HELP ME AHH!" Kelli screamed her final words as she blew up.

The gang gasped and stared shaking on how another friend is gone.

"How could you Gorath? You heartless monster!" Misty yelled at him.

Ash got up too. The remaining gang tried to stay strong. Altaria cried as it disappeared.

"Hey what happened to Altaria?" Ash wondered.

"When one of the heroes die, the Pokémon companion will go with him or her" I said.

"There are not much of you left. When you first fought me there were 10 of you and now there are 6 left, if there were 10 and you couldn't defeat me so don't have any hope left I'm just having fun with the world's last stand" Gorath told us.

We all were up again, we coughed a few times.

"Man I guess he is right even with our full strength we were no match for him even in the beginning the Shadow Sector gave him almost limitless power. We were fighting a losing battle" Danny said.

Our minds were racing on not sure what to do until we heard roars in the distance. Suddenly thousands of Pokémon appeared and surrounded our battlefield.

"What the?" May said.

"Oh I don't believe it; every Pokémon in this world has come to fight Gorath" Ash cheered.

The Pokémon looked angry at Gorath.

"They must have felt their world is in jeopardy so they came to lend a hand" Kira said.

"That's good they can avenge all the heroes that got killed. Kelli you were a great fighter we'll miss you" Misty thought.

"Hehe you think that these weaklings can defeat me HAHAHA they have no chance even you would have put up a better fight than all these things" Gorath said.

Suddenly all the grass types used razor leaf, all the water types used hydro pump and every other type did their most powerful moves. Gorath avoided them at first but then got wreaked. The attacks were really strong.

"No way" Gorath yelled.

Gorath got annoyed and got rid of the attacks with his energy. Then all the grass Pokémon used vine whip to pin Gorath down. Since there is so many Gorath struggled to get out. All the flying Pokémon took to the sky and went just above Gorath and used their strongest attacks. The vine whip let go and aero blast, flamethrower, thunderbolt, water pulse, dragon rage all hit.

"That would have had to beat him" May said happy.

The rest of the gang looked nervous; they could feel something going on in that smoke. A purple light flared from the smoke and Gorath appeared. His eyes were red as though he released even more power.

"You are all beneath me, now die!!!" Gorath shouted as millions of blasts came from his surrounding aura.

Each blast hit every Pokémon and killed them. There are purple explosions everywhere around us. After a few moments all the Pokémon were gone, completely extinct because of Gorath.

"How can someone be that strong?" I wondered.

Gorath looked back at us;

"Species Extinction Attack, how do you like it? Now let's continue our fight with no more interruptions" Gorath told us as he walked over.

Our Pokémon attacked since he only took out the ones surrounding us. But Gorath got rid of them easily, he took the damage from Blaziken's Blaze Kick like nothing happened and kept on walking, Lucario used force palm but also had no affect he just kept on walking towards us. Gorath pointed his hand at our Pokémon and blasted them. They all got hit and fainted, that's it our pals were beaten, they wouldn't be able to get up again. Now we were the last 6 people to stand up to Gorath. He stopped in front of us;

"I've had enough this battle has been going on for too long there is nothing I should be worried about you. I'm going to end this quicker" Gorath said as he looked…at Misty.

He kicked her which seems to break some ribs. Misty is flung in pain landing on her back. Ash is paralyzed with anger, his love just got hurt badly. Kira attacked but Gorath back handed her in the face.

"I'll deal with you later, but right now it's that orange hair girl's turn" Gorath said.

"No you don't!" Ash cried as he punched Gorath in the back.

Gorath got slightly hurt so he elbowed Ash in the chin.

"No Misty" Danny yelled.

Danny, May and I all tried to stop him but he blasted us away. Misty's eyes opened and she felt very hurt. Her last picture of the living world is her killer. He continued to head towards Misty he showed his hand in front of her and blasted her. Misty screamed as her life is taken. When the explosion is over Misty still laid on the ground…lifeless.

"Misty…no" Ash said having a tear in his eye.

We all saw her; the bright strong girl is gone. A dark cloud began to form over us, it darkened the area. Ash is raged and attacks Gorath with all his might, numerous punches Ash threw at him but they all missed.

"You want to be next hah?" Gorath said as he kneed Ash in the chest.

It shattered his ribs and made Ash fall to the ground.

"That's another one down" Gorath said.

"Ash…" Kira cried.

Gorath turned around and looked at the final four standing in front of him. We all kept on fighting with him. During the fighting Ash opened his eyes his vision is a little blurry and then it turned clear. He saw Misty not too far from him. Ash struggled his way to her. He used his hands to drag his body across the rocky land to Misty. His life is slowly leaving him so he had to act fast; once he got to Misty he put his hand on hers and said his final words;

"We die together".

Ash had little trickles of water coming from his tear ducts as he lies right next to Misty, hand in hand, dead. Gorath grabbed Danny by his hair and punched him in the gut. I got kicked in side and Kira and May got slammed into the ground a few meters away. We saw the sight of the battleground, it's all gone. We could see Ash and Misty, the lovers that is always meant be together both not alive. Pokeshipping is gone along with them. Kira and May cried heavily seeing this even though they didn't like each other they hugged remembering their best friends. We were tired greatly; our energy has decreased so much since the start of the battle. Danny and I breathed heavily, our muscles ached. Gorath seemed to have picked his next victim; he looked straight at…May. He grabbed her by the back and threw her away from the group.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!" I shouted as I attacked Gorath with all my might but it isn't enough.

Gorath just flicks me away. Danny and Kira get there white aura again and charge they did a combo where Kira kicked him which sent Gorath flying and Danny soaring down hitting Gorath his two fists and traveling with him all the way to the ground. Gorath is hurt, but we were in much more of a grave state. He got back up and did a punch so quick that it looked like he didn't even move. Danny and Kira have both been beaten and so have I. Gorath teleported above May and sent countless bullet like energy blasts into her. May cried and screamed as she died. When it's over Gorath teleported onto the ground again as I got up and walked to towards May's body. Rain started to pour in the dead battlefield, May the girl I have loved so much is gone too.

"May… she was everything to me" I though to myself as rain trickled down my face. I started to cry as I got closer.

"Everything" I thought softly.

Danny and Kira got up slowly but Gorath went beside Danny and stepped onto his head. Danny yelled in pain as tears went down his eyes. Gorath put more force and it felt like his skull is slowly crushing. Kira tries to save him which gets Gorath off him but she too gets it with a punch. Kira is sent back and Gorath has his eyes on me now. I'm still crying over May. I fell upon her body.

"MAY I LOVE YOU DON'T GO!!"I cried.

Danny and Kira watched and too felt very sad. Danny's skull is ok and in tact luckily Gorath didn't make it crack. The heroes have lost. Then I yelled at the top of my lungs as the rain poured heavily.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!".

Suddenly I'm surrounded by a red aura that I have never seen before. It also m felt my energy has went beyond I have ever felt before. The ground began to shake and I slowly got up staring at Gorath with angry eyes. Gorath is nervous, eh has never seen such a transformation. Kira and Danny get red aura's too thinking of everything Gorath has done the anger built up and released. Our true hidden powers have risen up. Our powers have gone perhaps even further than Gorath. The dark cloud disappeared and the rain stopped, the sun shone upon us.

"Incredible" Gorath said.

I attacked first with tremendous speed. Gorath cried in pain as I plunge my fist into him. Gorath steps back holding his stomach. Kira and Danny hit him in the back making him fall. Gorath slowly got up with blood coming out his mouth already. We were really damaged too and bleeding but it didn't make a difference, the heroes have come to light.

"I should of killed you all quicker than playing around now I have to deal with a stronger group but don't think you have one, no one compares to me" Gorath tells us as he throws out a few punches.

I block all of them and he blocks mine, it looks like we are even. Even though Gorath is at his maximum we could counter everything he throws at us.

"This can't be you are not stronger" Gorath yells.

Kira punches him in the face and Danny plunges him into the ground. All three of us then blast at him. Gorath turns and looks at the blue colored energy waves. There is a huge explosion. Gorath is still standing but then he collapses.

"This can't be I'm the mightiest fighter how could they get this strong" Gorath said to himself.

"It's simple Gorath he are destined to beat you and we will for the deaths of everyone so we cannot and will not lose" we told him.

Gorath knew that he must try everything he can do. We go into a fight again and Gorath manages to hit us a few times but we wreaked him twice as bad. We used our energy to fly and smack Gorath around. Once he touches down Gorath looks at us, he is completely beaten.

"Grr I don't need this planet I'll just use my strongest blast and blow the whole thing up" Gorath told himself and laughed.

"Heroes this whole planet is going to be smoke if you cannot stop this!" Gorath yells as he flies into the air.

"What?" we cried.

Gorath gets into a position and powers up for his strongest energy wave: Annihilation Beam.

"Hehe say goodbye to your planet and your lives" Gorath yells.

"This it guys it's time to use our strongest energy waves" I said.

Danny and Kira nodded as our auras surged and we got into a position and started saying the words of our attack. The weapon that Sevana told us, the Spirit Cannon.

"Spiiiii"we all yelled.

Our powers surged and the land is getting torn apart as the two strongest blasts ever will collide. The fate of everything lies in this moment. Gorath's blast is getting more powerful by the second.

"Riiiiiiit" the group yelled as we were powering it up too.

Both blasts were almost ready to go. The Pokémon World shook as the blasts became near completion. Electricity brewed in the area, everything around us flashed as the blasts were ready for launch.

"Let's see what you got heroes, Annihilation Beam FIRE!!!" Gorath yelled.

The purple wave headed right for us.

"CANNON!!!" the group yelled as a pure white blast is released from all three of us.

The blasts collided sending anything around us gone. Both of them seemed equal in power at first.

"This can't be their blasts is as strong as mine" Gorath shouted.

We were hanging in there but it isn't long before Gorath's blast is coming closer to us. Even with our new strength Gorath has exceeded it. It came closer and closer. We were trying to push but we are giving everything we got but it's still not enough.

"Darn it" Danny shouted.

"Please don't give up on us now" Kira said.

"HAHAHA" Gorath laughed as his beam reached closer and closer.

"We can't win!" I said giving up hope until May appeared beside me.

Kira, Danny and I were shocked, the whole gang appeared, Kelli, Jessica, Misty, Dawn, Tanner, Ash, Brock, Jonathan and Storm. All of them were beside us in spirit. They all began to say some words.

"Spiiiii" they all began to say.

"Riiiit" they continued.

Gorath saw this;

"The dead heroes" Gorath said.

"CANNON!!" they all yelled.

Then all of us together yelled at the top of our lungs, all of the energy of the heroes is unleashed. The Spirit Cannon of ours strength is amazing it goes right through Gorath's Annihilation Beam to the point it's up to Gorath's face.

"It's over Gorath, for all the bad deeds you have done you pay the price now" I said.

"You can never beat us" Jessica told him.

"We are the ones who will beat you" Tanner said.

"Adios" we all said together as he pushed it to the max and the blast hit Gorath.

'AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Gorath shouted as his body is incinerated in the blast.

There is a massive explosion in the air, when the sky is clear again Gorath is no where to be found. The battle is won by the heroes. Gorath the most sinister creature to ever walk the Universes is silenced forever.

"It's over" we said relieved.

**That's it; Gorath has been stopped at last. After three years of fighting and saving the Worlds, it's all over. Gorath shall never return again. The next chapter shall be the last one on how everything will be after the battle, what can recover and what cannot. Thank you heroes for all that you have done. I will update soon.**


	50. More Worlds?

**This is it, the last chapter, how will the battle of the centaury recover from all the destruction. How will the remaining heroes live with almost everything gone? It is now time…for healing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

The sky is clear after a job well done from the remaining heroes and the souls of the ones who were killed. Kira, Danny and I sat on the ground, we were exhausted. We looked around and noticed the others were gone.

"Hey where did the spirits go?" Kira wondered.

"They have fulfilled their mission they have gone to rest in peace" I replied.

"I still miss them a lot" Danny said.

"May…Tanner and the others. With out them the worlds would be gone by now. You saved us" I said.

"I'll miss you all a lot" I said teary.

We were all bruised and battered; seeing where the great battle took place there are craters, nothing else but a wasteland very much how the world is.

"How are we going to recover from all this, the Pokémon is extinct, human population is almost wiped out and our world is destroyed. There is no where else for us to go" Danny said.

"I guess we have to find a way but let's make a memorial for the dead heroes" Kira suggested.

I nodded. Our hidden powers vanquished since our energies have gone tremendously low but it could come back when we are full power again. Danny and I found some stones and placed them in the ground. Kira uses her energy to make a small finger beam that wrote letters on the stone. The dead hero's names were written and we stood there thinking about them. We said a small prayer. It is really hard to say goodbye. Suddenly Arceus appeared in the sky. We saw him come towards us.

"Great, noble warriors I'm Arceus, god of all Pokémon. I have come here to give respect to the heroes who have died and also by request of Sevana to see the survivors" Arceus told us.

"What did Sevana tell you?" Danny asked.

"Sevana came to me before she went to go fight Gorath. She explained to me the situation and said if she failed you will all fight him. She asked me to find a special stone she found out about called the Wishing Star. I think you all know Jirachi; well that Pokémon came into contact with it that's why it has the power to make wishes come true. The stone is the rarest thing to find, there is only one and no one knows what it looks like. It can only grant one wish but it can be anything. Sevana told me to go look for it and so I did. She was a nice lady it was a shame for her to die. Anyway I found the Wishing Star and I was told to give it to you. To make everything better again" Arceus told us.

"You're kidding, you mean we can bring back everyone that has been killed and bring back our world" Kira said with joy.

"That's right" Arceus replied.

We all jumped up and down.

"We are going to see our friends again" Danny said all excited.

Arceus handed us a small stone, it had is encrusted with rubies, emeralds, sapphire, amethysts and diamonds. Arceus told us how to use it, close your hand and make the wish in your mind and it will grant it then the stone will disappear for a millennium before it can be used again. Danny did just that;

"I wish that everything is back to normal before Gorath appeared" Danny wished with his eyes closed and has the stone tight in his hand.

The stone's gems glowed and the stone disappeared into star dust that went into the air. We looked around us and the wasteland turned into a beautiful green forest. We ran up a hill to see the sights. The smoke is there no more and Pokémon flourished everywhere. The wish is working and making its way around the world to make it come true. The cities were rebuilt by the dust and humans and Pokémon were brought back to life. It isn't long before the whole world is back to normal. The dust came back to us and right in front of us the other heroes were alive again. Tanner, Dawn, Ash, Misty, Kelli, Jessica, Brock, Jonathan, Storm and May all appeared. Kira, Danny and I were so happy we jumped off the ground high into the air. The heroes that were dead were stunned they couldn't believe they were back. Tanner and Dawn and Ash and Misty were a couple again and kissed.

"I have missed you so much" Misty said.

"Likewise" Ash replied.

Dawn and Tanner were too busy pashing.

"I promised myself I wasn't going to cry" Jonathan said as he started crying loudly.

May and I ran towards each other with open arms, at last we were together forever. I held her close and we too shared a kiss. Kira, Danny and I explained to everyone what happened when they died and thanking them for helping to kill Gorath.

"It was nothing of course we had to help you three. We are a team" Jessica said giving off thumbs up.

Arceus called us we went next to him.

"Heroes this world is truly an amazing place. Thank you for saving everything, I will take you now to one more destination" Arceus said.

He created a portal and we went through it into the Universal Ream which looked like it's normal as well. There is only one world though. Our World is not there.

"What happened, I wished for it to be brought back" Danny said.

"Maybe the stone isn't strong enough" Kelli replied.

"Hey look!" Storm said pointing to a glittering gust that seems to be forming together.

There is a big flash of light and Our World appeared again.

"ALRIGHT!!! It's all back!!" Jessica and Kelli cheered holding their hands jumping up and down.

"Hey Arceus if you can travel through worlds how come you never com to ours?" I asked.

"You see Michael if I go to your world and because I don't belong there it will cause a disruption in the natural order of things and might cause some devastation that's why I stay where I belong. Now that you have all seen that everything is back I'm going to take you back to the Pokémon World so you can say your goodbyes then I will return everyone to there rightful place" Arceus explained.

We nodded as Arceus made the portal again and we jumped through with one last glance of a realm we will never see again. The portal closed and we returned to where we were before, the once known wasteland battlefield which is now a green and full of life forest.

"I will allow five minutes for you all to think about your journey together" Arceus said as he looked at the horizon.

"Whoa it all went so fast, I can't believe I was with you guys three years ago" Ash said.

The gang nodded as they remembered being sucked by a vortex at the start, meeting Sevana, finding the orbs in ice and deserts. The first Universal Realm visit, fighting creatures from the Shadow Sector, actually been in the Shadow Sector, saved the worlds once. Realities changed so they went back in time to get the sphere that will change it back to normal. Fighting dinosaurs, knights and robots then battling Hexxus in the Universal Realm and defeating him. Getting crystallized then released 100 years into a dreadful future, fighting the greatest terrors of the worlds and even been in a war that determined the fate of the worlds. Then entering the Dead zone again, seeing Earth get destroyed, travel to get the Purifier, return all the humans and Pokémon to normal and having the final battle with Gorath which we succeeded in defeating him. A journey we will never forget for as long as we live. The gang has grown so much. Most of us are 16, some 15 and even 17. We were different people from the 14, 13 year olds we knew in the past.

"I'm going to miss hanging out with you all but now we have to return to our normal lives" Danny said.

"Don't worry we still have our powers remember. Best not to tell people or to use them but no one will pick on us again" I said.

"Hehe you're right" Kira said rubbing the back of her head.

"Ok heroes time to go" Arceus said.

We all looked down in disappointment and said goodbye. Tanner's couple and my couple knew we couldn't be together forever, we are too different. It was hard to leave those we love so much. We shared a final kiss with them and shed a tear or too but wanted to remember all the good times we had. Tanner and I shook hands. The Pokémon gang shared there farewells too. Our Pokémon were not really keen on us leaving with them being upset and distressed but Arceus explained to them why and so they let their trainers go but after being through so much it is hard for them. The Pokémon that the people from Our World's Pokémon were released once they have left they are free to go back into the wild and not allowed to be with any other trainer because of their immense skill and power.

"Take care man" I said.

"You too" Tanner replied.

Danny and Kira hugged;

"It was so good to actually meet you Danny" Kira said.

"I was really joyful too" Danny replied.

I came in and said goodbye to Kira and Danny too. Kelli and Jessica high fived each other. Jonathan and Storm said goodbye as well. When it is all over Arceus levitates the people from Our World and sends us through a portal. We waved one last time and left the Pokémon World. Ash and the gang waved back. Dawn and May's eyes got watery.

"Bye love you" they both said.

"Don't worry they'll be back. Who knows perhaps another evil will appear but until then, take care" Ash said.

When we entered Our World Arceus levitated us to our home. Storm gets dropped off first followed by Jonathan. Kelli went next then Jessica after that. Danny too went home right before Tanner. Kira and I lived in the same country so we were last. We waved to Arceus thanking him for everything.

"No it is I should thank you all, farewell" Arceus said as he disappeared.

Once each of us entered our homes our parents thought we were only gone for a few hours. They must have not realized that the time may have shifted back and we weren't gone for too long. Kira played with her cat. I went back on the internet making videos. Danny went back to school the next day and took care of some bullies.

"Hey what if it isn't the blonde bimbo" Boris teased.

Danny just smiled and lightly fisted him into the wall. The gang and Boris never bothered him again. Danny became popular and so did the other heroes but not because of their powers since they weren't allowed to show anyone but of who they have become in the long adventure. Night falls upon both worlds and everyone is sleeping they all have a dream of Sevana talking to them;

"Hello heroes I'm sorry I cannot be with you anymore I refused to be brought back by the dust and repelled its magic. I think it would be best to keep the past in the past. I thank you all for your hard work. You managed to destroy Gorath. You saved everything, I'm so proud. You have grown from little, clueless children to saviors. The first time I met you, I knew that you were the group that can beat both Hexxus and Gorath if you released the destined power within you. Now Gorath is in the Underworld where he will stay for eternity. Now that everything will be ok I have a secret for all of you…there are more worlds than just Your World and the Pokémon World. Goodbye heroes" Sevana said in our dream right before all of us woke up.

All of us, including the Pokémon World gang walked next to the window and looked up at the dark, starry sky. There were few big stars that shone brightly and we knew that there are more worlds out there which means there are more adventures just waiting to arise.

THE END

**The crossover series has ended. I thank you for reading and reviewing this exciting trilogy and perhaps you will read it all again someday and remember how you saved the two worlds from destruction. I give my farewell to all my friends on this site. I am leaving fanfiction. It may not be forever but it will be for a long time. I hope I will see you all again someday if you are still on in a year or so. You have all been my best friends since I have had a rough patch in my life but as all good things it must come to a close. Goodbye everyone and I hope to talk to you again some time. **


End file.
